Autumn of Passion
by ScholarWard
Summary: Summer has passed, and Marcus McCloud has entered the Cornerian Flight Academy. What new adventures and experiences will the new cadet encounter on this new stage of his life and career. Rated M for language and mature content. Enjoy :)
1. Attention

**Attention**

 **Disclaimer: On the exception my OC's and plots, I own nothing. All copyright goes to Nintendo.**

Marcus McCloud stood in line with the rest of his newly formed platoon, the Blue Sky's Platoon. There were twenty cadets, including himself, 12 boys and 8 girls. The Cornerian Flight Academy had allowed both genders to share the same sleeping quarters and cleaning facilities, this saved budget costs, plus the fact that they would have had to live and fight alongside each other if a conflict was ever to present itself. Efforts, however were made, by the platoon's officers, to keep either sex from spying on the other when it came to shower time. Another measure was letting the ones that lived close to the Academy visit home and their parents on occasion. These were two of the many efforts utilized when trying to keep a group of 20 young adults and their hormones under control.

 _Bet a lot of these guys and girls are still virgins too_ Marcus thought to himself. He was roughly the same age as the rest of the cadets, sixteen going onto seventeen, the age of consent. _And I'm probably one of the few who have probably used that consent. Or have been fortunate to._ The Cornerian/Cerinian hybrid grinned to himself, remembering the events that had occurred over the two months of summer holiday, before his enrolment into the Academy. One chance conversation with his sexy neighbour, Topaz Scales, had led to the McCloud losing his virginity to the drop dead gorgeous Sharpclaw. After that he went onto to have many sexual encounters with not just Topaz, but also her close friend, the red feathered falcon Joanne Greene, and their lupine neighbour, Luna Jones. It had been his best summer ever, hell they had been his summer. He had, at first, feared that they lose contact and drift away. Then he had remembered that Topaz was a personal trainer in the Military branch, and Joanne mentioning that she was a personal secretary to one of the top brass in the Bureaucracy branch. Marcus would see them soon. He had also, been relieved when he had seen Luna waving at him during the final medical check up. Turns out that she was working in the Science and Research branch, and today was aiding the medicals. She had then made her way to him and given him a tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek. This had earned him looks from the guys and girls from his new platoon. Through his telepathy, he could sense the curiosity of the girls and the jealously coming off the guys.

Marcus had chosen the Military branch of the Academy. After researching each of the four branches, the blue vulpine had decided that this branch had matched his skills and his personality the best. He had refused any special treatment given his ancestry, he wanted to work his way up, earn experience first hand and gain the respect of his fellow cadets by not skipping ahead of the rest of them in the hierarchy, just because of who his parents and grandfather had been. The last thing he wanted to develop at the Academy was a ego problem whilst trying to fit in with new faces.

He remember the tearful goodbye that he had shared with his parents. He knew that he would see them in a month though, and that he could call or write to them. Since their home was only a few miles from the Academy, Marcus would be allowed to visit home occasionally, on condition that he would return when his leave was over. _Things aren't that bad I suppose_ he thought. He would see his parents within a month, he would make new friends amongst his new platoon, and the bonus was that Joanne, Luna and Topaz were close by. The officers would try to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour, but the four had spent the summer avoiding suspicious parents, so with a bit of caution and discretion, they would manage to have plenty of fun with ease.

Now Marcus stood with the other 19 members who he would be living and working with for the next academic year. He wondered what their platoon officers would be like. He had heard that their platoon's would be a sergeant and two corporals. Then he heard footsteps approaching the doorway of the Blue Sky's barracks.

'ATTENTION!' bellowed Corporal Sawyer, a gruff, barrel-chested chameleon in his late twenties.

Everyone immediately stood to attention at the sound of the corporal's voice, and waited. The second NCO, Corporal Reiss, a tanned lynx in her mid twenties, quick marched past the two lines of cadets, giving a quick inspection, before making her way to the other side of their formation. Both had made sure all of the youngsters were presentable, Marcus not being one of the many scolded for an untucked shirt or for not standing properly.

Then the Platoon Sergeant came through the doorway, inspecting the cadets one at a time, personally. Marcus was at the end of the first row of cadets, so he was not the first to see his new Commanding Officer. When his CO stopped to inspect him, he made eye contact (as was expected when an officer stopped in front of you). He froze, willing all emotion from his face, but his eyes still widen in surprise and shock. In front of him was his CO, a female Sharpclaw with dark scales for skin, she appeared to be in her late thirties, standing at 6' 3'' she towered over him. She was lean and muscular even for a woman, but a mature beauty still with a great figure. Like Marcus, her face sported a neutral expression, despite her hazel eyes flashing with shock. The Platoon Sergeant lingered for a moment, before she turned and went onto inspect the second row.

Marcus remained there alert, eyes front, his body still while his mind was doing overtime in processing what and whom he had just encountered. Remembering suddenly the incident that he and Topaz had sworn themselves silent to.

 _Fuck, it's Topaz's Aunt Vanessa_

 **New story guys. The first chapter of the sequel to** _ **Summer of Fun**_ **. If you have not read that story, I would suggest you read that one first. I hope you all enjoy :)**


	2. Flashbacks And Showers

**Flashbacks And Showers**

 **Writing like this '** _ **writing like this'**_ **will be people's thoughts being sensed through Marcus's telepathy.**

Much of their basic training during the first week consisted of exercise and education in weapons maintenance and tactics. Training had been rough to start with, but since Marcus was fit from his active social life and his regular visits to the gym, it had not been as gruelling for him as it had been for some of the other cadets. Many of them lay there exhausted, drenched in sweat and nursing stitches, at the same time getting screamed at by Corporals Reiss and Sawyer. The lucky ones, or fitter ones that included Marcus, were being observed by Platoon Sergeant Whiptail, who was scribbling down notes on a clipboard after briefly scanning cadets individually and their progress.

Using his telepathy, Marcus probed the minds of his fellow cadets, both the fit and the unfit.

 _'I've earned that shower, I'm drenched.'_

 _'Fuck I'm knackered.'_

 _'Am I still alive?'_

 _'Damn that bitch Whiptail, making us do all of that running and those assault courses.'_

 _'Meanie.'_

 _'Not bad looking for an old bird, pity her personality is a killer.'_

 _'I hear she's sexually frustrated, that's why she so hard on all of us.'_

 _'Cold blooded or what.'_

Marcus shook his head in disbelief. They had been at it all day. Rather then focusing on their training and complaining afterwards, most of the unfit ones who been struggling were taking their frustration out on the platoon officers. The fitter ones, who had managed to finish the imposed exercise regime, were slipping off towards the showers, after that many would collapse on their beds and sleep off the rest of the day like they had all gone and died. A voice interrupted his thoughts

'Cadet McCloud,' barked his CO.

'Yes, Sergeant, ma'am,' replied Marcus, facing the Sharpclaw, saluting and standing at attention.

'At ease, soldier. Since you seem to be the last one with some energy left in you, you're on clean up duty. Please place of the mats and exercise equipment back in their original places and then you're dismissed for the day.'

Marcus groaned to himself, trying to ignore the snickering of the cadets that yet had to finish their training. He should have bolted for it like the rest of the passed cadets had. Now instead he had to clean up the entire platoon's mess on his own. By the time he would finish, even the cadets who had failed in today's exercises would be long gone and resting after their showers.

'Yes, ma'am.'

 _An hour later_

Marcus limped into the shower room. Even before he had been assigned to clean up duty, he had aching all over from the exercises that day. Drenched in sweat and smelling like something that had been dead for two weeks. He grabbed a towel and removed his sweat soaked clothes, making his way to one of the showers. The shower room was medium sized and of simple design, one entrance, one exit, the showers on one wall and towel hooks on the other. It was deserted, all of the other cadets had finished and were spending the rest of the day relaxing. That suited Marcus just fine, he had had enough of listening to most of Blue Skys whinging and whining for the day, even there had been a few cute girls amongst them. Now all he just wanted was some alone time and a refreshing shower.

As Marcus turned on the shower and began to soak himself in lovely hot water, Sergeant Whiptail walked in. He pretended to not notice her. The Sharpclaw herself had her back to him and did not seem to acknowledge his presence either as she began to strip off her clothing. Marcus's eyes bulged out at the site of her naked form being revealed. She was lean and muscular, but most definitely a woman. At 36 years old, Vanessa Whiptail was a mature beauty, Marcus could not say he did not have a thing for MILFs, but she did have a nice physique. Despite her trained body, she sported a large ample bust and a round, supple bottom that was just asking to be squeezed. Marcus shook his head, trying to expel these thoughts from his head, remembering why he could not help but to admire Vanessa Whiptail and her body.

 _Two weeks before_

A week before entering the Academy, Marcus had almost completed his preparations. He had finished all of the application forms and was ensuring that he had packed everything. Another thing he was ensuring in his last week of freedom and summer was cramming in as much sex as he could with Joanne, Luna and Topaz. On a certain day, Joanne and Luna were being kept busy, so that meant Topaz had Marcus all to herself. Her parents were out on a 'business trip' together and the young lady was not going to waste the opportunity to have the blue hunk and a king size bed all to herself.

Topaz had spent the best of two months being one of Marcus's lovers and she still could not believe the energy and stamina that the blue vulpine possessed, especially when she was on the receiving end. She had called him over, knowing that Jo and Luna were busy. As soon as he entered the house, she had her hands all over him and he was more then glad to return the gesture. After a couple of minutes of rough making out, she had led him upstairs, once they had entered her parents room, she could not have removed their clothes fast enough. When she had relieved him of his pants, she had been glad with what she had seen, even if she had seen his hard junk more times then she could remember. After sucking him off and swallowing his tasty load, Marcus had pushed her onto the bed, where he had parted her legs and kissed and licked her pussy, Topaz could only lay there, squealing and squirming with delight as he brought her to her limit and drank her sweet nectar. Their first lustful session had involved Marcus making sweet and gentle love to her, a common thing in their intimacy. Topaz never complained, she liked that he cared for her comfort over his pleasure, especially when he was touching to her and when getting used to his size. Their second session had Marcus rough fucking Topaz from behind, squeezing her tits and sucking her tail off. Now, Topaz had Marcus on his back and the busty Sharpclaw was literally bouncing on his cock. Marcus had his hands on her hips and was ramming her down onto his erection every time she descended onto him. She was moaning loudly as they both kept forcing her waist back down onto his lovely length.

'WHAT ARE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?'

Both lovers stopped and looked towards the bedroom door, and saw Topaz's Aunt, Vanessa Whiptail. She stood there in complete shock, her hands on her hips, her eyes fixed on the scene before her. Marcus and Topaz stayed in their positions for a moment, before the girl jumped off the guy's hard dick, covering herself with the quilts. Marcus remained where he had been sitting, placing a pillow over his hard manhood.

'Oh hi, Aunt Van', Topaz squeaked pleasantly, clutching the covers to her breasts, her scales dark with embarrassment.

Aunt Van walked into the room slowly, she was a white buttoned shirt and a black skirt. Her gaze remained on her niece and the young blue stranger she was cuddling.

'Well, well, well', the elder female finally said. 'So, Topaz, this is how you've managed to get over your ex so quickly. You hooked up with the local cutie and have been fucking silly for over a month and half'.

'Local cutie, Miss Whiptail?' Marcus asked cautiously. She now stood at the side of the bed, hovering over the pair.

'Oh why yes, Marcus', she responded casually. 'Hardly a woman your age or over in this area can't stop but admire your good looks and figure, especially being curious given your foot size'.

Marcus did not like how this conversation was going, she should been scolding the pair for having sex on her big sisters and brother-in-laws bed. Instead, Vanessa Whiptail was calmly saying a lot of the local women had the hots for him. And she was getting too close for comfort, he had to try and get her out, before she killed the mood.

'Umm. . . . that's all well and nice to know Miss Whiptail. . . .but could you please leave so we can get changed'.

'Why would I want do that Marcus?' Miss Whiptail chuckled with an evil grin. 'When you're still hard as a rock'.

With one fluid movement, the Sharpclaw ripped the pillow from Marcus's grasp. He yelped in surprise as his member sprang up into view. Before Marcus or Topaz could do anything, Vanessa grasped him hard and began slowly running her long reptilian tongue over his generous size. Then she lowered her head and began sucking the blue vulpine, her moan's sending vibrations through his manhood. Marcus sat there shocked, frozen to the spot, his eyes rolled back and giving off strangled moans as the woman kept licking and sucking him off.

'OH MY GOD, AUNT VAN, WHAT THE HELL!?' shouted Topaz, herself staring in disbelief. 'MARCUS, DO SOMETHING!'

'Like what?' the blue vulpine managed.

'She's sucking your cock, do something,' Topaz replied, but not doing anything herself.

Vanessa Whiptail stopped her oral assault and released him with a moist 'pop'.

'Maybe he doesn't want me to stop', she stated with an evil grin. 'Or maybe he's worried I might tell your parents that you've been fucking Marcus McCloud on their bed for the last two months? Hmmm?'

'You wouldn't dare', growled Topaz. Her Aunt only smiled back.

'Try me. With this stud and what he's packing I might very well tell my big sister that her little girl has doing the naughty on her bed sheets'.

'So what. So you'll blackmail me so you can suck Marcus off?'

'Oh come now, Topazie, its not like you wouldn't do the same, especially this catch and you're forgetting some important factors here'.

'Oh and what are they Aunt Vanessa?'

The elder Sharpclaw stood up on the side of the bed and faced the young lovers.

'That I'm a woman, I'm sexually frustrated and that I love to suck and fuck big, hard dicks. When I like what I see here', gesturing to Marcus's erection. 'I'm not going to pass it up. If you or Marcus don't like it, you're welcome to stop me at any time'. And with that said, Vanessa knelt down again and once again took Marcus into her mouth. Neither did anything to stop her.

Vanessa moaned as Marcus blew his load in her mouth, her cheeks bulging. She swallowed his load, licking her lips and savouring the taste. _So much and he's still hard. I need that in me now_. She stood up and unbuttoned her shirt.

'So Marcus, Topaz, still going to stop me?'

Whilst she had been sucking the vulpine off, her niece had had her arms around the vulpine the entire time and had been making out with him, every now and then forcing his head into her 36DD's. Her niece stared hard at her, but kept her silence.

'I though not', Vanessa chuckled, letting her shirt. _Time for me to get my hands on Marcus_. 'So, Marcus, I hope you like big busts, because my huge boobies can hardly fit in this teeny weeny bra', she sing songed, unclipping her tight bra.

Marcus looked towards the Whiptail, his arms still wrapped Topaz and his hands squeezing her butt and right boob. Vanessa grinned at this. _Men_ she thought to herself, freeing her ample bosom.

Marcus's eyes bulged and he felt his penis twitch as Topaz's Aunt showed him her big bust. _Just as big as Topaz's_ , Marcus sensed the shock coming off Topaz's, even without her blushing. Any other thoughts he had were silenced when Vanessa pushed her chest roughly into Marcus's face.

'Go on, cutie, kiss and suck like you did with Topaz's puppies', she whispered seductively, jiggling her bust on the vulpine's trapped head.

Marcus needed no more encouragement, he sensed no objection from Topaz. He brought his mouth to Vanessa's left nipple and began sucking like a newborn. He heard a deep, slow moan emit from the woman, and felt a clawed hand grasp the back of his head, bringing him closer and deeper into the bust he was already nuzzling. One hand massaged her right one, tweaking the pebble hard nipple, his other hand, which had remained with the younger woman all of the time, slipped past Topaz's thigh and touched her warm, wet core, her only response was a sharp gasp, followed by a chorus of moans and whimpers.

'Hmmm, you're a feisty one aren't you?' giggled Vanessa, stroking Marcus's head. 'I can see why my niece enjoys her sweet little time with you. Time to raise the stakes a bit'.

With that said, Vanessa reached down, undoing her skirt and kicking off her boots. She shuffled off her skirt, leaving her in just her green underwear. It took willpower to wrestle Marcus from her bust, Vanessa could tell by the disappointed look on his face that the blue vulpine had been enjoying himself.

'Aww, I didn't know that you'd so hurt, sweetie', she cooed at him.

'Well I was enjoying myself', he confessed.

'You're actually enjoying having an unattractive old lady like me?' she laughed.

'You're not old, and you are very attractive.' Marcus ignored Topaz as he confessed to Vanessa.

'You're so sweet, I can see why you and Topaz are together'.

She held his chin in a manicured hand as she pecked him on the lips, before forcing her tongue into his mouth. Both of them groaned as she felt his tongue meet hers and they began to wrestle for dominance. Vanessa broke away from Marcus, before their kissing could go any further.

'Quite the tongue you've got there Marcus', she said with a wink. 'Let's find another use for it'.

Before Marcus or Topaz could say or do anything, Vanessa stood up on the bed, towering over the pair. Keeping eye contact with the blue fox, the female Sharpclaw looped her thumbs and index fingers around her panties and pulled them down, letting them drop to her ankles and showing her shaven pussy to the male vulpine. Still standing on the bed, she grinned evilly and walked towards the man, standing over him.

'Pleasure me cutie', she requested, her tail wrapping around Marcus's neck and pulling his head roughly between her legs. She gasped as she felt his tongue set to work. 'Hmm, yeah, that's the spot', she moaned, stroking his head and gasping she felt him grab her arse cheeks and squeezing them.

The Whiptail remained standing there for ten minutes, keeping her young lover pinned between her legs as she continued to ram her womanhood against his eager mouth. Vanessa was unable to form words, just gasps and moans as Marcus's master tongue ravaged her with delight. She revelled in the pleasure coursing through her tongue as he massaged her soft buttocks and licked her clit. She knew she was close, and Marcus knew it too. Vanessa gasped as her blue lover tightened his grip on her butt and dove his tongue deeper into her warmness. _What is he up to?_ she managed to think. The next thing she felt was something like a firecracker going off inside of her. Right on top of her g-spot. Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm exploded onto Marcus, nearly drowning him in cum. Her tail constricted around his neck and her claws tightened their hold on his head, keeping him pinned there as he drank up her climax. The Sharpclaw could not feel her legs, she collapsed on the bed on her butt. Vanessa was literally panting and gasping for air, she lay on her back, her large breasts rising and falling with every deep breath she heaved. She remained there resting until strength returned to her legs.

'Oh god, that was fucking amazing, Marcus', she gasped. 'Did you learn that technique off your Dad?'

'AUNT VAN!' screamed Topaz in objection. Vanessa looked neutrally to her niece. _I forgot about her_ laughing inside.

'No its something I inherited off my Mum actually', replied Marcus. 'I've experimented with it in the past. Seems it had the right effect'.

'Mmmm, I'll say,' Vanessa moaned, her eyes falling onto Marcus's erection. 'I think it's time for the main course'.

Vanessa crawled over to Marcus and pushed him onto back. She growled, grabbing the vulpine's wrists and pinning them down. She moved forward, making sure her large tits brushed against his chest, before squashing the firm, soft mounds against him. The Sharpclaw hovered over her young blue lover, grinding her womanhood against his hardness, silencing his moans with a rough French kiss, her tongue trapping his in a warm prison of wet flesh. Eventually she let him come up for air.

'Time to fuck you good and hard', she hissed.

Keeping him restrained, Vanessa wrapped her tail around his hard on, holding him still as she guided her glistening opening down to his nice, hard love rod. She gasped with delight as he slid into her, he was so big and hard, the feeling was intoxicating, she remained still for a minute trying to get use to this new feeling. _Fuck he's just so big_. Vanessa had had lovers and partners in the past, all closer to her own age, but none were like the young buck underneath her now. Finally adjusting to his size, she began rock her hips back and forth, feeling nothing but complete and utter sensation in the lower part of her body. Being bigger in size and strength, Vanessa was able to keep Marcus pinned on the bed as she continued to rough fuck him. If it had not been for the looks and sounds of pleasure the blue vulpine was giving off, it would have seemed that the elder Sharpclaw was raping him in front of her niece, but she had said 'if neither of you don't want it, you're welcome to try and stop me', with neither intervening, Vanessa had their full consent, and full freedom to ravage her young lover all for herself. However, she had other plans.

'Topaz, get over here and give Marcus a taste of your sweet pussy'.

That got both of their attentions, and for some reason, Topaz did not say anything or scowl at her Aunt this time. Instead, she obediently crawled over to the pair, and kissed Marcus on the lips, then turned and placed her lower body on his face. No sooner did this happen, the younger Sharpclaw too started a chorus of moans, matching those of her Aunt's as the pair continued to ravage or be ravaged by the blue stud underneath them.

Their threesome lovemaking continued for another two hours. Like Topaz had discovered with her first time with Marcus, Vanessa Whiptail was blown away by the energy and stamina of the McCloud. After they had both rode him to their orgasms, Marcus had had made it up for Topaz fucking her from behind, the way she loved it. He repeated the same for Vanessa, quelling her complaints of having to be second. Marcus had silenced her objections further by making passionate love to her with him on top, and her wiggling and moaning in orgasm at the end. Now all three lay together, resting.

'Wow'. Vanessa had uttered.

It had been the only word she had managed after it had all come to an end. They lay there until the Whiptail had rested, stood up and began clothing herself. As she was about to exit the room she faced the two lovers.

'Marcus, that was amazing, I don't care what Topaz thinks but I hope we can do that again some time', she finished her statement blowing him a kiss and a saucy wink, and left.

Marcus lay there with Topaz, both of them silent with what had transpired. Eventually the Sharpclaw turned and faced the vulpine.

'Marcus', Topaz finally said. 'Best we keep this a secret. Okay?'

Marcus looked at the Scales and gave her a drained smile.

'Okay'.

 _Present tense_

Marcus's eyes trailed down the Platoon Sergeant's body as she removed the last of her clothing. He cursed to himself as he felt himself harden from the memories, wishing that the water was cold all of a sudden. He heard his CO's footsteps walk. He sighed with relief. Then he realized they were walking in the wrong direction, not away from him, but towards him, she was behind him.

'Hey cutie', she purred.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her soft tits against his back as she kissed the sensitive spot on his neck.

'Sergeant, what are you doing?' Marcus managed.

She grabbed his dick from behind and began massaging it in her clawed hands.

'Sorry, sexy, but one time was not enough for me. Best part this time is I've got you all to myself'.

After stating that, Vanessa Whiptail turned Marcus around and dropped to her knees, taking his lovely length into her mouth. Marcus groaned as he felt her engulf him with warmness, gasping as her clawed hands grasped his butt, pulling him closer to her. Her mouth was so warm and her tongue was driving him crazy, he came in no time. His CO moaned as she milked him of his load, herself amazed that he was still hard as rock after spurting so much. Vanessa's hands moved his arse cheeks to his hips, she pulled down hard so the vulpine was in sitting position. She stood up and towered over her cadet/secret toy boy.

'Remember what I said Marcus', she growled. 'I said "I hope we can do that again some time". That was tasty and whilst you're in my platoon I'm going to fuck you every time I need you. Is that okay?'.

'Sounds nice, ma'am', replied Marcus, liking the idea. 'But we'll have to be discrete'.

'Good point and we will be. But call me Vanessa when we're alone'.

'Will do ma'am, I mean Vanessa'.

Vanessa grinned and grasped his hard on, causing him to moan.

'Hmmm, well Marcus I think its time that I fucked my sexy blue cadet nice and hard in the showers'.

She finished her sentence by sliding down onto Marcus's manhood, earning her a moan from her young lover, shutting her eyes as she adjusted to his generous size. After a few seconds, Vanessa grabbed the sides of Marcus's belly and began grinding roughly against his hardness, her tail wrapped around Marcus's neck and pulled him into her large bust. The Sharpclaw groaned as she felt the vulpine latch onto one of her nipples and sucked, she loved it men sucked on her huge boobies, especially if they happened to be blue, sexy and with big, hard dick to fuck her with. She sighed with bliss as she felt a blue hand massaged her other wet jiggling breast. Vanessa gasped as she felt Marcus beginning to thrust up into her, meeting her every time she rammed into his hardness. She felt so spoiled. She had an energetic an handsome young stud in her platoon who knew how to make her moan. She knew that with their age gap, her 36 to his 16, there would never be a relationship between them. Plus she knew that he had other lovers, others closer to his age. The Platoon Sergeant cursed to herself. _Stop thinking like that, just enjoy Marcus fucking your brains out_. Expelling these thoughts, she tightened her grip on Marcus's stomach and thrusted harder and faster against him, if that was possible.

The lovers continued this for another fifteen minutes, hot water raining down them as they remained in a tangle of limbs and passion, thrusting hard against each other. Vanessa's breathing became hitched and shallow, Marcus knew she was close to her orgasm, and he was right behind her. Forcing her onto her back with him on top, Marcus pile drived into her aching pussy, his CO/mature lover moaning underneath him, her arms around his neck as she wrapped her powerful legs and tail around his waist, the shower soaking them both with warm rain. Suddenly she ripped his head off her tits and forced her tongue into his mouth, muffling her scream as she climaxed there on the shower floor, her young lover reaching his peak after a few more hard thrusts into her.

Vanessa lay there on the shower floor stroking Marcus's head and back, recovering from the aftershock of her orgasm and enjoying the feeling of his own climax in her core. Eventually she relaxed her grip on him, seeing she squeezed and scratched him to the point of leaving bruises and drawing blood.

'Looks like I got a bit carried away with my claws', she chuckled apologetically.

'Don't worry about it', Marcus chuckled back. 'I'll take them as a compliment for doing a good job in making you scream'.

After laying there and resting some more, Marcus stood on his feet and helped Vanessa up. No sooner did he do that, his CO pulled him against her big mammaries and Frenched him roughly. The vulpine recovered from his shock and placed his hands on her nude arse, cupping the cheeks and giving a nice squeeze, she moaned her approval into his mouth. After some time they broke the kiss, but remained in each other's arms.

'We're going to be doing this a lot, and I mean a lot Marcus', stated Vanessa, looking down at her blue companion.

'Just as long as I've enough energy for Topaz too', responded her blue companion.

'Not to mention Joanne and Luna too', she followed with an evil grin.

'How did you know?' Marcus went purple with embarrassment.

'It was obvious, Topaz spent a lot of the summer at Joanne's so I put two and two together, and I saw the way Luna greeted you at the final medicals on the first day. Girls don't greet guys like that, unless they're special'.

'I wouldn't say I'm special'.

'You're so modest. Girls like that in guys, as well as confidence, as well as a big blue dick and knowing how to use it'.

They shared another kiss, until Vanessa felt something familiar and hard touch her butt. She looked down at Marcus and smirked.

'Still hard are we?' she asked.

'It would seem so', Marcus replied with a smirk of his own.

Pecking him on the cheek, Vanessa turned around, brushing her large, smooth backside against his penis and placed her hands on the wall. The shower was still running, drenching the two lovers in to the bone. The Platoon Sergeant looked over her shoulder and looked the cadet in the eye.

'Fuck me hard, Marcus, I know you want to', she purred seductively.

'Yes ma'am', Marcus replied.

He place his hands on her hips and sliding his hard dick into her once again, his CO gasping and shivering with delight from the pleasure to come. They would not be leaving the showers anytime soon.

 **New chapter ladies and gentlemen, hope you enjoy it :) . Marcus is going to kept quite busy during his stay at the Academy. Not sure how long this story will be, but I'm only getting started on it. I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, take care guys.**


	3. Night Class

**Night Class**

 **Once again** _ **'writing like this'**_ **will be people talking in their heads, having their minds read by Marcus, however it will also act as remembering people talking in past tense and their own thoughts when stated otherwise.**

It was the fifth week he had been in the Academy, and Marcus had finally adapted to life within the institution. After overcoming the homesickness which had haunted him the first week, the vulpine had adjusted to the garrison life of the Blue Sky's Platoon. Going home and visiting his parents had helped too, even with letters and calls, seeing his parents face to face made him feel much better. As well as training exercises and fitness regimes supervised the platoon officers, the cadets also had education that they would have received if they had been in college, this was conducted by teachers. He was now in English.

Mr Hancock (everyone called him Mr Cock behind his back) was a foul tempered bulldog in his early fifties, he taught Maths and Crafts. Miss Feathers, a falcon, was a senile old spinster far into her pension years, she taught History, or tried to. Mr Powalski, was a tall, thin chameleon in his early forties, as well as being a training instructor he also taught Science. Marcus knew that this teacher was the same Leon Powalski who had fought against and with his parents. Even if peace between Star Fox and Star Wolf had been made, and the members pardoned, Marcus still made sure not to provoke this dangerous, unpredictable character. Finally, there was Miss Rose, a vixen in her early thirties, she taught Art and English. She was by far the most popular of the four teachers, not just for her teaching skills, but for her looks and personality too. She was by far the friendliest of the four, Mr Hancock was a man period on legs, Miss Feathers was unattractive and was about as responsive as a corpse, and Mr Powalski, well, he was Mr Powalski. Her hourglass figure and ample chest were also part of the popular appeal.

Marcus could not deny that Miss Rose was an attractive lady, but unlike a lot of the male cadets, and some of the female ones, he did not dream of having his way with every woman he saw. He was not a pervert, plus he had enough passion in his life already. Grinning to himself, he recalled his CO, Vanessa Whiptail, jumping him whilst he had been taking a shower. After their first session, he had fucked the Platoon Sergeant from behind, bringing to her second climax, after which he had lifted up the Sharpclaw and pinned her against the shower wall, as he drove her to her final orgasm. With discretion, the Whiptail and McCloud had had more lustful encounters over the past four weeks, including one incident at night where she had opened the door to her quarters and found him walking past it on his way back from the showers. Seeing him clothed in only a white towel had led the Platoon Sergeant to grabbing hold of him through his towel and dragging him into her room.

This was at the same he was having sex with Joanne Greene, Luna Jones and Topaz Scales. Despite knowing that he was now something of a playboy, Marcus also remembered that he was a considerate lover. Over the last five weeks, he had been making sure he treated them with the same affection and passion with the same discretion exercised with Vanessa Whiptail. If word got out that he was having sex with four ladies on the Academy grounds, including his CO, the word scandalous would be putting it lightly and the consequences would be severe to say the least. At the same time he had also been attracting the attention of the lady cadets within his own platoon, several had actually hinted their intent in wanting to bed the young blue vulpine. At night, after lights out, a number of the guys had sneaked into the beds of the girls and vice versa. Given his looks, fitness and physique, Marcus seemed to be quite popular, he himself had been woken at night with girls slipping into his bed and sneak fucking him. And it had not always been in bed.

'Cadet Marcus', said Miss Rose, catching his attention.

'Yes Miss Rose', he responded, making eye contact with a genuine smile.

'Please read out loud until I say stop, if you would'.

Marcus was glad he had been paying attention, unlike some of his distracted classmates.

'Yes of course'.

He stood, picked up his copy of the book the class was reading and began to recite the text. As he read, Marcus used his telepathy to probe his teacher's mind.

 _'It's nice to see at least one boy is paying attention and not getting distracting ogling me in class'._

Marcus used the opportunity of finishing a sentence and taking a breath, to steal a glance at his teacher. She was leaning against her desk with a small, pleasant smile on her lips. Watching him. Taking his breath, Marcus continued reading aloud.

 _'He's a good looking kid I suppose. He'll going to make some young lady happy someday. Who knows, it might be one of these girls in this class now._

He stopped to take enough deep breath after finishing a paragraph. Marcus used this chance to have a quick glance around him. Whilst many of the guys were busy ogling Miss Rose or trying not to fall asleep from boredom, a lot of the girls had their eyes fixed on him, some merely paying attention to as he read, others, however, were having lewd thoughts as their eyes roamed over his body. He continuing reciting the book's quotes, trying to ignore their thoughts.

 _'Nice to know one guy is not too busy falling asleep or perving on Miss Rose'._

 _'He is so cute, smart too'._

 _'He's so hot, God, I wish he was my boyfriend'._

 _'I saw him during the exercises, what a body'._

 _He's so friendly, even to a nerd like me'._

 _'I wonder what he is like in bed'._

 _'With his energy and stamina, I bet he would be a good fuck'._

 _'Amy says he's big downstairs, maybe I should find out soon'._

Marcus fought down a blush on his blue face, trying to expel x-rated thoughts from his head as he begun to get a semi hard on. Whilst few people, even those closet to him, knew of his telepathy inherited from his Mother, it was a secret he wanted to keep. . . . . .well secret. He didn't need a reason. But Marcus knew he would have to endure the girls thoughts until class was over. He kept reading. Class would end soon.

 _Night Time_

Diana Rose walked down the empty corridor of classrooms. Given Miss Feather's advanced age and her lack of authority, night duty was divided between herself, Mr Hancock and Mr Powalski, with some of the Garrison guards helping occasionally. Their main role for night duty was taking turns in walking and patrolling the classrooms at about six o'clock in the evening, making sure all of the rooms were empty, turning lights and equipment off, and bollocking any cadets caught in the classrooms. It was Diana's turn tonight, and she had decided to patrol a bit later, alone, hoping to catch some student out and give him or her a piece of her mind.

The vulpine travelled down the corridor, her mind deep in thought of today. In a way she took it as a compliment that many of her male students, and some of her female students as well, found her good enough looking to stare. She, herself, thought she was an attractive lady. Her parents kept pestering her to settle down and find someone close to her age. It was not lack of effort on her side.

Her mind strayed back to when Marcus had been reciting the book that had been used in class. Whilst most of the guys had either been dozing off or having their eyes on her, many of the young ladies of the classroom had had their eyes fixed on the blue vulpine. She had seen the lustful looks in many of their eyes, she had been a girl once herself, so she knew how girls thought, especially when their quarry was as good looking or as caring as Marcus. At the end of the class, Julie Andrews, a brown furred lynx, a bit of a nerd, had dropped a number of her books, both work and leisure, on the floor. This accident had caused many of the boys to laugh at her misfortune and moving her close to tears from the embarrassment. Before Diana could have scolded them or helped Julie herself, Marcus had stepped forward and helped the feline, asking her if she was alright and silencing the guys with a cold, hard stare. None of them dared to meet his eye. The girls gasped as he bent over, giving them a clear view of his butt through his tight jeans, too late he had realized this and helped Miss Andrews carry her books out of the classroom, sporting a purple blush all of the time. She had remembered all of the murmurings from the class residents after this little scene.

 _'I suppose we deserved that'._

 _'Jerk, we were only having fun'._

 _'Jeez, did you see that look on his face?'_

 _'Why the fuck would he help her? It's not like she's even stacked'._

These statements had been uttered by the boys, but the girls too had also added their opinions after this episode.

 _'Whoa, he sure put you guys back your place'._

 _'How could you be so cruel to Julie, it was only an accident. And I didn't see any of you boys getting up and helping her'._

 _'Oh that was so sweet, he was so gentle and noble'._

 _'God I'm so jealous of Jules now, she was so swept off her feet by Marcus'._

 _'Lucky bitch'._

 _'I hear you. She's so gonna get her brains fucked out tonight. And all because she staged that "accident" so well'._

She had listened to her students gossip for a bit longer, before she had finally had enough and dismissed them all. Diana Rose walked past the classroom in which she had been teaching that afternoon, thinking of how she seemed to share a predicament with one of her own cadets and students. Mentally he was on a level above most of his gender his age, she recalled him blushing when he had noticed many of the girls roaming their eyes over his body as he had led Julie out of the room. _Does he feel the same way as I do when all of those girls were busy ogling him_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a sound come from the last classroom, the door had been left ajar, and she could hear someone making sound. She crept towards the opening, ready to surprise whoever was stupid to in a classroom at the middle of the night. What she saw, took her by complete surprise.

Marcus could not believe how it had come to this. He remembered having escorted Julie Andrews back to their shared sleeping quarters with his arms full with her books and his own bag. He had comforted the girl and had hugged her as she came close to tears. Marcus had then been foolish enough to peck her on the cheek, hoping it would comfort her more, she had stiffened in his arms for a moment, looking at him in silence. Julie had then closed her eyes, stood on her tiptoes and had placed her lips on Marcus's, shocking him to say the least. Not having the heart at the time to pull away, he had placed his hands around her waist and had brought her closer to him, deepening their kiss and causing the girl in his arms to sigh in bliss. Afterwards, they had parted for breath, with the petite lynx thanking him for everything he had done for her today. They had gone onto to spend the rest of the day together, chatting and sharing a table at dinner, much to the envy of the other girls in the Blue Skies. As they and the rest of the platoon retired for the evening, Julie had pulled Marcus to one side and had asked him to meet her in the classroom they had been in that day at 8pm.

Now the blue vulpine was in the classroom in the late evening, he standing in front of the desk, and he had Julie's legs wrapped around his waist. Both were completely naked, their clothes strewn across the floor. When he had found the girl waiting for him, she had been fidgeting nervously. Through his telepathy, he had sensed what the girl had been intending. Before she had the chance to finish her apology and leave in shame, the McCloud had taken the Andrews into his arms and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. They both understood it was just for a bit of fun, and they were going to have plenty of it. Julie had been shy, so Marcus took the lead. He made sure that they would go slow and gentle.

As they made out, Marcus shuffled her over to the teacher's desk, it had been the nearest. Their hands wandered over each other, quickly ridding their bodies of all clothing. Marcus picked Julie up and placed her on the table, the lynx refused to break the kiss. The room was dark and only the Moon and outside lighting brought in enough light for the pair to see each and their naked forms. In one fluid motion, Marcus removed Julie's black bra. Her breasts were not large, but they were soft to touch and a good size that stood out on her petite figure. Julie gasped as they came in contact with the cool air and was now taking shallow breaths, sporting a dark blush.

'Please, Marcus', she whimpered. 'Touch me'.

'Love to', he replied, he needed no more encouragement.

Kissing her again on the lips, he shifted his hands from her waist and brought them to her supple breasts. Julie gasped as she felt his hands grasp her flesh, running fingers around her nipples, only to moan as he brought his mouth into play. Marcus sucked on one nipple greedily, flicking it with his tongue, earning him a chorus of moans, and then switched to the other, earning more sounds off the lynx. Then the blue vulpine licked her valley before making slow, soft kisses from her chest to her belly, going lower. Julie squealed as she felt Marcus's tongue enter her womanhood. Whilst she was not a virgin, she had never been treated like this before, her few past encounters skipping foreplay and ending the sex quickly. The lynx spread her legs and brought Marcus's head deeper, needing him more, knowing he was different from her past lovers, knowing she was going to enjoy this passionate one night stand. His tongue was amazing, the rumours and stories the other girls had shared with her over mealtime gossip was true, but the fact she was experiencing, it was mind blowing. The lynx lay on her back, closing her eyes and whimpered as Marcus's tongue did its wonders. Within a few minutes, the girl climaxed, hard, she had to bite on a knuckle to stop herself from screaming and blowing their cover. Her climax passed and she lay there, recovering, taking desperate gasps of air, unable to make words from what had just happened. As she lay there resting, she felt her fellow cadet shuffle a bit and place his hands on her hips. Her eyes widened with delight, anticipating what was about to happen. She gasped she felt Marcus enter her warmness slowly and with care, going easy on her. She was glad that the rumour of him being a caring lover was true, putting a girl's comfort before his pleasure, she had nothing to worry about. Julie's gasps turned into moans as Marcus picked the speed and strength of his thrusts, fast, hard movements into her womanhood.

'Mmmm, that's it Marcus, more, please give me more', she pleaded.

'Fuck, Jules, you're so tight', gasped Marcus, latching onto one of her swinging tits and sucking the nipple.

'That's because you're so nice and big', she gasped in return, placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling him into an intense French kiss.

The pair remained there locked in a tangle of limbs and lustful sex for another twenty minutes thrusting against each other, wanting, needing each other more. Marcus's sensed that his lynx lover was close, he was right behind her. Taking a tight grip of her hips, he drove into her fast and hard, her only response was grabbing his arms and staring into his eyes pleadingly. They were both so close.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CADET?!' screamed Diana Rose, startling the person before her.

Before her stood Karl Philips, a tanned furred fox, and in his hand was a can of red spray paint. He had been spraying Mr Hancock's desk, with the words 'MR COCK' in bold capitals and gotten it all over his paws. He stopped what he was doing and faced her. She had caught him red handed, literally. _Got you now, you little bastard,_ she grinned to herself, suddenly thinking of Mr Hancock. _Oh boy, Dave's gonna have some fun when he finds out about this._ The vixen teacher stamped over to arsonist and continued to scold for him for his arsing around.

At the other end of the corridor, in Miss Rose's classroom, Julie Andrews and Marcus McCloud could clearly hear their teacher tearing whoever she had caught a new one. They had stiffened as soon they had heard Miss Rose's voice scream from Mr Hancock's classroom and had remained like that, their bodies embraced and Marcus's junk still nestled in Julie's warm crevice. _Fuck I was so close_ the lynx thought sadly to herself, feeling her body relax with disappointment, _I bet Marcus won't be in the mood now it's been killed_. She looked on as Marcus reached forward and cupped her cheeks, giving her a sweet kiss, which she accepted gladly. _A sweet ending to a disappointing night I suppose_ she thought, blaming Miss Rose and whoever she had caught for bad timing. But Marcus had not broke the kiss. Julie squeaked as she felt his tongue enter her mouth again, meeting her own. Confused, she met him and they began to make out. _Shouldn't we be stopping?_ She felt the vulpine grip her hips again, and begin to thrust fast and hard into her again, sending her back into ecstasy. Julie Andrews closed her eyes and moaned into Marcus's mouth as the feeling got better and better, as she got hotter and wetter with each thrust from her blue lover. _Fuck I so turned on._

Marcus sensed Julie's excitement as he pumped with more energy into her warm, tight pussy. The feeling was so suffocating and intoxicating. The fact that Miss Rose was just down the corridor bollocking whoever had been found in Mr Hancock's classroom only seemed to turn him. Taking a firm hold on his lover's waist, he kept his lips locked on hers, Frenching the girl and keeping her sounds of pleasure at bay. Marcus felt the petite lynx wrap her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer to her. _Seems she as turned on as I am_ he thought to himself, shifting his hands to her supple breasts that were swaying with each thrust he made. He massaged the soft flesh gently, pinching the nipples, keeping the girl's screams muffled as he tongued her. She had begun to scratch his back, she was definitely enjoying herself.

Julie could believe this was happening. Sure she had hoped that the sexy blue hunk called Marcus would meet her in the classroom to have some fun in peace away from the other girls. But she had not expected for Miss Rose to be patrolling later then usual and to be telling off some other person she had caught in another class. The lynx had certainly not expected Marcus to start fucking her again with their teacher just outside the class they were in. Miss Rose was still screaming at her captive, but Julie could not make out her words though. Not that she minded. With the feelings going through her body now, she was just glad Marcus kept his lips sealed on hers, his tongue massaging and wrestling with hers, preventing her from screaming in pleasure. Marcus was amazing. He had found her g-spot ten minutes ago and had kept hitting with fast, powerful movements with his deliciously large dick, his hands worked wonders on her breasts, and his tongue sent waves of delight through her mind. She was close again, but this time, Marcus was not going to stop.

It happened suddenly, Marcus had been rocking his hips hard into his lover's tight, hungry pussy, when he heard and felt Julie give off a muffled scream into his mouth. The next things he felt were the lynx tightening her grip around his neck and waist, her pussy trapping his dick in a vice like grip. This was more then he could take as he too exploded, pumping wave after wave of hot semen into his lover's warm, wet core. As their orgasms passed, they collapsed in each others and shared a affectionate embrace with the pair exchanging lazy kisses occasionally. Marcus concentrated for a moment and sensed that Miss Rose and her captive were no longer in the hallway.

'Sounds like they're gone', he finally said.

'How can you be sure?' his lover questioned.

'It's quiet now', he returned matter-of-factly.

They looked into each other's and shared a light chuckle. Then the lynx ran a hand through the vulpine's hair.

'I can't believe we did that', she chuckled.

'Well, it wasn't fair to stop halfway, even if Miss Rose was outside bollocking someone, what she doesn't know won't hurt her', said her blue lover. 'Especially since you summed up enough courage to ask me to meet you here. Just wouldn't be right'. He finished his statement with another lazy kiss on her lips.

'That's so sweet of you, Marcus, thanks for tonight'.

'You're welcome Jules'.

Marcus then yelped in surprise. Julie had squeezed his nude, blue arse.

'I've been wanting to do that for weeks', revealed Julie, giving an evil grin.

Then she felt something hard against her leg and she lost the evil grin. Shocked, Julie looked down at their naked bodies and then looked Marcus in the eye. He was now grinning an evil grin.

'Still plenty of the night left Jules', he said. 'It's your turn to fuck me now'.

Julie shook her head quickly, then pecked him on the lips and pressed her tits against his chest.

'Not yet Marcus', she said to his confusion, before continuing. 'There's something I've been wanting to do since I saw your big blue boy. I want to suck you off first'.

There was a moment's silence until Marcus leaned down and returned her kiss.

'You best begin then', was all he said in return.

The next morning, Diana Rose walked into her classroom to find that all of the windows had been opened. She did not remember them all being open on the previous day, then realized she had never entered the room at night time after dragging Karl Philips to Isolation for the night. She shrugged it off and dismissed the thought. She walked to her desk, it was clean and with order, but then she saw a stain on the wood. Peering for a closer look, she picked up a faint smell off the wood. Her eyes widened in shock, she knew this smell.

'OH FUCKING HELL, YOU HORNY BASTARDS, AND ON MY DESK AS WELL!'

 **New chapter guy's enjoy. I'll update next chapter when I can, I won't leave it too long. Until then, take care :)**


	4. Camp Gossip

**Camp Gossip**

Whilst she never approved of it, Anna Roberts was aware of gossip that went around the Academy. Being part training school, part living quarters, with so many people around and them all mingling together, it was only naturally that they would talk, share stories, pass rumours, spread lies and so on. What Anna could not stand, however, was gossip, whether it was true or not. However, as Commandant of the Academy, the people within this facility were her business and that included what they said.

The blue falcon readjusted the glasses on her face as she looked down at the report Diana Rose had given her the previous day. The vixen teacher had caught Karl Philips, a cadet of the Blue Sky's platoon, carrying out graffiti on Mr Hancock's desk. Whilst she found it comical that one of their many charges called Dave 'Mr Cock', behind his back, he was still a teacher and an officer, and Anna would not stand having her staff and colleagues being treated in that manner. _A couple of more days in Isolation should teach him_ the Commandant thought to herself, giving Diana's report one last look.

'Miss Greene', she said, turning to her private secretary. 'See that Corporeal Rose is informed that I have read her report and have acted on it, and inform Sergeant Whiptail that Cadet Philips will be spending two more days in Isolation for his actions please'.

'Yes of course, Commandant, ma'am', her secretary replied, looking up from her computer.

'Thank you Miss Greene'.

Anna looked at the younger falcon, her red feathers and skin contrasting her own dark blue skin and feathers. Despite her hatred of gossip, she could not but hear and see things. She knew that the young lady had gotten out a bad relationship a few months back, but it seemed that Joanne had recovered quite well. _Maybe too well_ Anna thought to herself. Whilst she was not one to gossip, she was a person and she was curious. _She must have met someone else, there's no way a woman breaks up with a partner and smiles all of the time, that soon after a break up, I remember her whingeing about having a shit sex life with him and now she's constantly smiling_. The Commandant could tell by the way she swung her hips and her fresh complexion, that her private secretary had had passionate sex recently. _Must be quite a stud she's got_.

'That's all for the day, Miss Greene', addressing the girl. 'You're dismissed for the day'.

'Are you sure?' Joanne questioned. She had never been dismissed for the day early.

'I'm sure off you trot'.

The two ladies gathered their paperwork, filed it and donned their coats.

'Send my love to your boyfriend'.

'Will do, take care ma'am'.

Both girls parted company and walked in opposite directions.

The older lady could not help but be jealous. She herself had gone through a divorce with her former husband two years back after catching him in bed with her previous private secretary. _At least there's no chance Jo would try that, what with her content sex life_. It had been a long and painful event, after the divorce was finalized, Anna found it difficult to trust men, despite trying to go on dates. Failed dates meant her sex life plummeted, and she did not like that one bit. Like all woman, she loved sex, she needed it. Before her divorce, she enjoyed a healthy sex regime, having a high sex drive. After her divorce, that had dried up, causing Anna to become sexually frustrated, meaning she was short tempered, on edge, and taking it out on unfortunate cadets and the NCO's. She was too proud to hire an escort and being Commandant of the Cornernian Flight Academy, it was necessary to preserve her dignity and reputation, even if she was gagging for a good seeing to.

Until recently, she had been able to find company in the form of Vanessa Whiptail, an old friend and long time drinking buddy, when off duty. That had changed about two months back. Yes, the Sharpclaw still chatted with her and shared drinks, but Anna had noticed the change in her friend, the Sergeant was no longer bitter and shared an aura similar to what she had seen in her secretary. She had interrogated the Sharpclaw. But she refused to confess the identity of her mysterious lover. Being friends however, Vanessa had told Anna of her first time with him and left little detail out of her story. Listening to her brag made her green with envy and hot and bothered inside.

That brought her back to the issue of gossip. Sex. Populated by young people going through changes, to say they just curious was putting it lightly. Anna had been aware of this even before she had been promoted Commandant six years back, following her predecessor's retirement. Secretly, she could say little, she herself had popped her cherry in the gym's storeroom when she was seventeen, not that she shared this with many people.

She did what was expected of her as Commandant. She had informed her officers of her expectations and intentions, installed a curfew on the cadets after 9pm, had patrols organized to sweep the grounds, obvious and unobvious hiding places were thoroughly searched and locked down, and captives were punished severely. It had had mixed results. Whilst the Isolation cells were filled and cadets were punished, it was impossible to keep a constant watch on a population of hormone driven teenagers and keep them under control all of the time. Cadets were just as smart and inventive as they were when she too had been a cadet. Others were not as smart or careful, the result being an unintended pregnancy or a cadet visiting the Medical Bay to tackle an STD.

The simplest solution would have been to separate the genders. This proposal had been brought forward to the High Command's attention and had been rejected. Their excuse had been that the cadets needed to remain together, regardless of gender, to install a feeling of comradeship since they would working and fighting together. Another excuse had been the financial costs it would take to build separate facilities to accommodate the other gender. Costs they were not willing to allow. And so, Commandant Anna Roberts had to install these other measures instead, to try and keep the cadets under control, she did this being a hypocrite the whole time.

Other rumours Anna had heard had resolved a number of prominent figures, one of which was Marcus McCloud. She had read his profile, he was under Vanessa's patronage in the Blue Sky's. He had refused to receive any special treatment, given his parentage, and wanting to work his way up. _Modesty, a good trait all men should have_ the Commandant thought to herself. Unlike a lot of his fellow male comrades, he went about his training with maturity, rather then goofing off like the rest. Rather then ogling the girls, he engaged in conversation with the girls, this she found hard to believe. _He's a nice guy_ she thought to herself, _a good looking one too, I'm surprised he's not involved in the sex scandals like the other cadets, what with all the looks he gets off the girls._

She did not want to make assumptions, but she could not help but think that Marcus was actually Vanessa's mysterious lover. Her friend had been nowhere, confined to the Academy's grounds due to her duties, so it was obvious that the Sharpclaw was getting her needs sated from someone within the facility. But Anna could not make accusations that she did not know to be true. The Commandant had only heard gossip and rumours. She was not surprised if it was the case though. Her officers were men and women, they too had sexual appetites, it was only natural that they needed their needs satisfied, especially when every resident of the Academy was over the age of consent. It made keeping everyone under control even more difficult. She knew that at least half of her staff were intimate with one another or had engaged in intercourse with one of the new cadets, she just had not caught anyone yet. _Too many people are wandering around with that 'I've just had sex' look_. She knew for certain that her friend and private secretary were getting some. She was jealous to say the least.

Secretly, Anna would not have minded a young fuck buddy of her own, imagining with guilt herself spread on her desk being ravaged by a sexy faceless hunk, sucking away at her firm 34MM tits and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he made love to her. She needed someone who was big downstairs, full of energy and stamina, but also a considerate lover, putting her needs before his. But she also needed someone she could trust and be discrete about their affair. _Best of luck trying to find someone like that_ she thought sadly to herself.

Anna walked down the hallway pass the Blue Sky's quarters, it was late afternoon now, the cadets and platoon officers would have finished their training exercises and classes, taking showers and winding down for the day. Suddenly she saw movement further down the corridor she was walking down. Rather then confronting them, she hid herself behind a large pallet of clothing that lay against one of the walls. Peering through a gap she saw a figure approach her direction. It was Marcus McCloud. He was wearing only a towel, it seemed that he had just finished showering. The Commandant felt her breathing become shallow as she took in the vulpine's blue semi naked body. _I can see why the girls would be all over him_ , her eyes roaming all over his body. A door opened to the cadet's right. _Isn't that Vanessa's room?_ Anna continued to spy as it turned it was her friend's room indeed. She was close enough to hear what was being said.

Marcus had just finished his shower and was making his way back to the platoon's shared living quarters. The door to his right opened, revealing his Platoon Sergeant dressed casually holding a towel and washing gear. He stopped and stood at attention.

'Evening ma'am', he addressed his CO politely.

'Evening to you too, Marcus', his CO replied back. 'How was your shower?'

'It was nice, thank you. Are you going for one now?'

'I was planning to', she said, craning her head forward and looking up and down the corridor. 'But I've got something else better planned now then a hot shower'.

'Really, what ma'am?'

'Marcus, call me Van, like you usually do'.

Suddenly she grabbed hold of Marcus's chin and leaned down, kissing him deeply on the lips, the vulpine grunted in surprise as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a minute or so they both came for air.

'I thought you wanted a shower, Van?' gasped Marcus.

His voice trailed off as Vanessa slipped a clawed hand through his towel and gripped his hardening erection.

'I can always have a shower later', she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. 'Right now, I want you'.

She wrapped her tail around his waist, pulling him roughly against her 36DD's and leant down for another kiss, before dragging him by his dick into her room and slamming the door.

From her hiding place, Anna had watched the scene play out. She should have done something, but had been mesmerized by what she had seen. Seeing her friend maul a man in front of her eyes, seeing a glance of his hard dick through his towel. Seeing this made her jealous. Anna crept towards the door of the Sharpclaw's room. Whilst the walls were sound proof, sound could be just heard from the door. The Commandant pressed her ear to the wood, just hearing her friend moaning and screaming with lust and passion. _Lucky woman, I should have stopped them or blackmailed them or something_. The blue falcon continued to listen to her friend having her brains fucked by the handsome vulpine. _I think Marcus is going to have to spend a night in Isolation soon near my room_ she grinned evilly to herself as she walked away.

 **New chapter guy's and girls. Enjoy :)**


	5. Happy Birthday Marcus, Part 1

**Happy Birthday Marcus, Part 1**

It was the 8th of October, and Marcus had turned seventeen. Tomorrow he would be going home to celebrate with his parents, a late birthday party, but a party nonetheless. He had had birthdays in the past were great. However, on most birthdays he had not woke up at 2am to find Julie Andrews sucking him off. They had been the only two awake. After swallowing his seed, the lynx had released him with a moist 'pop', only to crawl up to him so they were face to face.

'Happy Birthday Marcus', she had said, kissing him on the nose, before slipping his hard manhood into her waiting pussy.

They rode each other to climax three times, finally ending when Julie had kissed Marcus on the lips, wishing him 'the best of wishes', and making her way back to her own bed. They had then both slept fitfully for the rest of the morning.

That had happened early in the morning and Marcus's day had only got better. Most of the cadets of the Blue Sky's Platoon had left for their homes for their week's leave. That meant that the blue vulpine had the platoon's facilities almost to himself, his only company were a few members of his group.

Now he was showering, washing away the smell and sweat from his early morning sex. Julie had gone home that morning for her weeks leave to her parents home. She had left, giving him a kiss and jokingly warned him that there would be other presents coming his way. She parted from him, stealing another kiss and a squeeze on his arse. _I never knew I'd be so popular with the ladies_ Marcus thought, grinning to himself. _Still I'm not complaining, I'm young, I'm having fun, they're having fun, it's not like I've got an official girlfriend and I'm cheating on her._ He felt himself harden a bit under the hot rain showered down onto his body.

Then Gloria Powalski entered the showers. Marcus looked in her direction. Seeing that the room had another occupant made her freeze on the spot at the site of the young naked man in front of her. Marcus gave her a small, friendly smile. She was always quite shy, always showering on her own, even away from the other girls of their platoon. _Not that she's got anything to ashamed of_ the blue vulpine thought to himself, as his eyes took in her form. The plain white towel wrapped around her body refused to hide her exquisite figure. She was quite short, standing at 5' 3'', but her lack of height had no impact on her feminine beauty. Her emerald green skin sparkled in the light, sweat glistening on her heaving 36F bust and her wide hips, her green eyes were like his, not like other chameleon's, given her mixed heritage. Finally, after an awkward moment of silence and a stare off, the shy young cadet spoke up.

'Hi. . . . . . hi . . . . . .Marcus', Gloria stuttered. 'I thought the showers were empty. I'll come back later'. She turned to leave, before she could, Marcus spoke.

'You know, there's plenty of hot water for the both of us', he said this in a calm, clear voice.

Gloria stood facing away from him in silence, as if in conflict with herself. Then eventually turned back and made her way towards him, not uttering a word, until she was standing in front of her fellow cadet.

'I've heard the stories about you Marcus', she spoke in a quiet voice. 'Are they true?'

Marcus looked her in the eyes, willing himself not to lower his gaze to her large, heaving chest, that VERY close to him. He felt his manhood twitch and harden more, ignoring for a moment that he was facing her, standing naked and getting hard.

'About me? What stories?'

'You. . . . . .well you know. . . . . you having. . . . . .sex. . . . . with Julie Andrews and other girls'.

'Yes they are true'.

She tightened her grip on the knot of the towel, her eyes wandering down his body against her will, until they stopped and rested on his blue erection. She was again, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself, but the site of Marcus's member only continued to make her hotter and more bothered. _He's not even making an attempt to cover himself up. Well I suppose the story of him having a big one is not a rumour_.

'Is it. . . . . is it also true. . . . .that you treat them. . . . .with love and passion. . . . .that. . . . . that you're energetic. . . . . .that you're good?'

'I suppose. Why do you ask?'

There was a long moment of silence. Gloria finally tore her eyes from Marcus waist and looked him in the eye, she remained a bit longer and then spoke.

'Its your birthday today, isn't it Marcus?'

'Yeah it is. Why?'

The girl in front of him remained quiet for half a minute, she then sighed.

'It's my birthday today too'.

'Happy Birthday Gloria. Would you like me to get you something?'

'Thank you Marcus. Yes, but I would you give me a something'.

And with that said, she undid the knot on her towel. It slid from her, revealing her busty, lithe form.

'Let's celebrate our birthdays together, Marcus', she gasped, becoming flustering all of a sudden.

Marcus stood still for a moment, he then reached for the girls hand and pulled her towards him, her soft mounds bumping into his chest. She gasped at the contact, looking up at the blue fox. The blue fox then wrapped his arms around her, one hand held her waist, the other cupped her chin. He leant down and kissed her. Immediately, she relaxed in his embrace. Gloria felt safe in his arms and stunned by how good his lips tasted. She knew she was going to enjoy this. He would take care of her.

They both remained for five minutes, making out, wrapped in an embrace, with their shower still running. It was obvious what to the blue vulpine what she wanted for her present. Marcus had found it hard to reject the cute, busty little woman. He would make sure that he was gentle and passionate, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Gloria gasped as Marcus took her huge boobies his hands, massaging and kneading the nipples. Her gasps turned into moans as Marcus brought his mouth and tongue into play, licking and sucking. Gloria squirmed as Marcus sent pleasure through her body, playing with her chest, his free hand slipping from her waist to her rear, squeezing it softly. Then Marcus turned them around, so her back was facing the wall. Gently, he pushed her against the wall, dropping to his knees and parted her legs. Gloria squealed with shock and delight as he dove between her legs and began to make love to her with his tongue. She gasped for breath, gripping the wall and throwing her head, moaning from the feeling. _The girls were right, he is good with his tongue, I hope his 'special move' isn't something they just made up either_. Gloria closed her eyes, bringing a knuckle to her mouth as Marcus clamped his hands on her arse, squeezing softly and pulling her waist to him, pushing his tongue further into her warmness.

Gloria could not believe what was happening, what she was doing. Even if her Daddy was Leon Powalski, there was no way she could contemplate the fact that, here she was, naked in the shower, with none other then Marcus McCloud, and he was down on his knees, ravaging her pussy. And she was enjoying every moment of it. She was close, and she knew that Marcus knew it. She gasped as Marcus gripped tight on her arse. _Probably to make sure I don't get away, ha, as if I would want to_. She knew what was going to happen next. _Alright big boy, let's see that 'special move' that drives the girls crazy_. She did not have to wait long. Gloria snapped her eyes wide open as she felt a spark on top of her g-spot. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed harder then she ever done before, right on Marcus's face. She stood there, shaking and trembling, gripping the walls for support, waiting for this sensation coursing through her body to subside. _Oh my fucking hell, shittt, that was intense, I can't feel my legs_.

Marcus stood up, and released his grip on his lover. No sooner did he do this, Gloria nearly collapsed,. She fell into Marcus's arms and all she did in return was nuzzle into his warm hug, sighing blissfully. _The love, the passion, the physique, the skill, this guys the whole deal_. His hands ran across her bottom, caressing the soft flesh. She knew what was going to happen next. Still, she gasped as Marcus grasped her butt and lifted her, pinning her against the wall, in response she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gloria grasped his shoulders in return. She knew what was going to happen. All of the time she kept her eyes locked on Marcus's blue orbs.

'Please be gentle, Marcus'.

'I will', he said in return, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

Gloria groaned with ecstasy as she felt him slide into her. _Fuck he's so big_ , she winced, trying to adjust to his size. Her blue lover remained still, waiting for her to recover. Only when she nodded that she was ready, did he take a firm grip of her buttocks and begin thrusting slowly, going easy on her and letting the girl get used to his size. She eased her grip on his shoulders, relaxing, and began to whimper with delight as the blue vulpine pinned her up against the wall and made gentle love to her. Marcus was making sure he was gentle and passionate, as promised, with Gloria.

'Faster, please Marcus', she barely whispered.

Marcus nodded in return, kissed her deeply, and picked up the pace.

'Mmmmmm', that was all she could say as utter pleasure coursed through her body, also because she had her mouth full with Marcus was tonguing her.

She remained there, pinned against the wall, as the shower rained down them. They never broke off from their kiss. Gloria continued to moan into Marcus's mouth. She could not believe this was happening.

The pair remained in a tight embrace, the only sounds emitting the room were the sound of water running and the gasps and moans of the two lovers. Gloria lay there, pinned against the wall, as her blue lover drove into her with bliss and passion. She close, and she welcomed it. Gloria crashed her lips against Marcus's, screaming into his mouth as her climax ripped through her body. After her body finished jerking and spasming from the pleasure, she then fell limp in his arms. They both collapsed onto the floor, refusing to break contact. _Unbelievable_ , she thought, leaning into his chest, sighing happily, feeling safe in his arms. But she knew that they were only getting started. And now it was her turn.

Marcus grunted in surprise as the girl in his arms crashed her lips against his, her hands clamping hard on his shoulders, pushing her bust against his chest. Slowly, but surely, Gloria forced her companion onto his back, kissing his neck and chest seductively as she hovered over him. Ready for the next round. Marcus sucked in his breath as he felt a warm tightness engulf his length. The woman on top of him gasped and moaned as she dug her nails into his belly and began crashing her hips against his waist, hard. Marcus grinned to himself, he loved it when busty girls rode him roughly. _Fuck_ , he hissed, _she's so tight, I'm not going to last long_. He met each of her fast thrusts with his own, sending Gloria into a chorus of groans and squeals as the two teenagers competed to drive the other to their peak first. They did not have to wait long. Within ten minutes, both lovers gasped each other's names as they reached their climaxes and spilt them in and on each other's bodies.

Not giving Gloria a chance to recover, Marcus gently pushed her away from him, laying her on the floor. She shuffled away a bit, immediately Marcus grabbed her legs and pulled her back to him. Now he was hovering over her. _My turn_ , he grinned, cupping her cheeks and kissing her as he guided himself back into her warmness. She moaned into his mouth as he began rocking his hips against her, caressing her waist and burying his face into her neck, kissing and licking her soft spot. Gloria was unable to make words, instead she wrapped her arms and legs around her lover's neck and waist respectively. _Definitely the best Birthday ever_ she thought, eyes closed and sporting a content grin. She held him closer. _Best present ever_. She starting moaning loudly again, feeling the blue fox's movement become faster and harder, she felt that hot, tight feeling in her stomach again. Tearing Marcus away from her neck, she slammed her mouth against his, screaming into his mouth as she climaxed hard, clinging onto him for dear life, waiting for the aftershock of her intense orgasm to pass. Once they recovered, they lay there together in a sweet embrace, stroking one another's softness and sharing lazy kisses.

'GLORIA! ARE YOU IN THERE, LOVE!?' bellowed a paternal voice from the corridor outside the shower room.

Both lovers froze where they were laying and looked at one another in the eyes. Finally, so not to attract unwanted attention, Gloria spoke up.

'YES DADDY! I'M SHOWERING! WHAT DO YOU WANT SORRY!?' she shouted back, shrugging helplessly to the man laying on her, whose hands were still grasping her large tits.

'WE'RE GOING SOON! I'VE GOT ALL YOUR STUFF READY FOR OUR WEEK'S LEAVE! ARE YOU GOING TO BE OUT SOON!?'

Gloria remained silent for a moment, she had felt something hard touch her thigh. Her eyes widened and she grinned at her companion.

'I'LL BE OUT SOON DADDY! JUST GIVE ME FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES PLEASE!'

Both green chameleon and blue vulpine stood up, never breaking their hold on each other, waiting for a response. The silence remained for a moment longer, until Leon Powalski spoke up again.

'FINE GLORIA! BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG PLEASE! I WANT TO GET HOME EVENTUALLY! I'LL BE WAITING IN THE SHUTTLE!'

'SURE THING DADDY!'

They both heard Mr Powalski exit the building, and giggled in each other's arms.

'Well that was an interesting scene', chuckled Marcus.

'If you can call', his companion giggled back. 'Being naked with an attractive naked man laying on said girl, squeezing her boobs, whilst her Dad is shouting for her, interesting then this the most interesting Birthday and Birthday present ever'.

Gloria looked down, between their bodies, and then back in Marcus's eyes, squashing her soft bust against him.

'So, Marcus McCloud, we've got fifteen minutes, what would you say to a tit wank?'

The blue vulpine grinned, cupping her arse cheeks and giving them a nice squeeze.

'I would say, Gloria Powalski, I would like that very much'.

Gloria grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tip toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

'Well then, Birthday Boy, we've best get started then', she said with a seductive smile and a wink, sliding down to her knees. 'You've spoiled me enough on my Birthday, now its my turn to spoil you'.

With that said, she shuffled towards him on her knees and wrapped her ample bosom around his large blue cock, and began massaging. Marcus hissed with delight and moaned as Gloria brought her tongue into play.

'Best Birthday present ever', he moaned.

Little did he know there would be more to come.

 **Sorry for the wait guys. Sometimes, after writing up some big chapters, I run out of ideas and thoughts, and it takes some time to think up new plots. Thanks for the patience guys.** _ **Summer of Fun**_ **has reached 10,000 views (hooray!). Thanks for the reviews and support guys. I'll be updating soon.**


	6. Happy Birthday Marcus, Part 2

**Happy Birthday Marcus, Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: A quick reminder, I own nothing, except from plots and OC's**

Marcus walked out of the Blue Sky's barracks, sporting a big grin on his face and a spring to his step.

He had expected a few cards, friendly greetings and maybe the odd trinket to commemorate today. Instead he had woken up at two in the morning to find Julie Andrews sucking him off. She had then gone on to ride him into climax cowgirl style. He had returned the favour, riding her roughly from behind, making her squeal and beg for more. In their last morning session, they had made gentle, passionate love in a missionary position, followed by a cuddling and make out session, before they slept the rest of the morning before breakfast. When the lynx had parted company with him for her week's leave, she had told him to expect more 'presents' to come his way.

Marcus grinned to himself, she had not been lying. Just before noon, after having breakfast and working out, he had been showering and the 'shy girl' of the Blue Sky's Platoon had walked in on him. Rather then retreating, Gloria Powalski had confessed that today was her Birthday too and had suggested that the two Blue Sky's should celebrate it together. _Some celebration_ he laughed to himself. It had led to an intense session of making out and wild sex under the shower, with Gloria's Father, Leon Powalski, almost catching them in the act. It had finished with the cute, busty chameleon jerking him off with her large tits and finishing him off with her mouth. After swallowing his load, she had left for her weeks leave, kissing him on the cheek and whispering 'we'll have to do that again some time' to him.

That had happened half an hour ago, now Marcus was walking towards the Commandant's office. He would be going home tomorrow and was thinking of his plans for the rest of the day. First he would have his permission slip signed, confirming his week's leave. Then, after lunch, he would go swimming or hit the gym, rest for a bit and then have dinner and retire for the evening. By the evening, all of the other cadets of his platoon would be gone and he would have the building to himself. _No one to jump me and 'kiss me goodnight'_ smiling to himself. He reached the door of his destination, and knocked. A familiar voice answered and he entered the room.

Joanne Greene looked up and saw a familiar blue vulpine enter the room. She grinned at the site of him and his shock.

'Joanne?' the guest questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

'Marcus, how are you?' she squealed, running over him, giving him a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

'Fine, thank you, I was wondering if the Commandant is anywhere around, I need her to sign my week's leave'.

'Oh, so you didn't want to see me then', the red falcon said, giving the blue fox a fake pout.

'I'm always glad to see you', he chuckled in response.

Neither of them had realized that had yet to break their hug.

'Sorry, cutie, but the Commandant's already left for her week's leave'.

'WHAT! BUT HOW AM I GOING TO GET HOME WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!?'

'Don't fret cutie, I'm her private secretary, I can do it for you'.

'You can?'

'Sure, not much difficulty'.

'Thanks'.

'You're welcome'.

Without further ado, Joanne went about the business, ensuring everything was in order. As she did this, Marcus found it hard not to take in what he saw. The falcon was wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and high heels. He could clearly see her black bra through her shirt and the top of her thong creeping out of the back of her skirt. Marcus groaned to himself, feeling his dick twitch, as his eyes roved over her body. _Damn, why does she have to be so hot_. His thoughts were interrupted with the avian finishing her task and turning towards him again. She walked over to him, maybe unaware that she was swinging her hips for him to see. Whether obvious or not, she handed the blue vulpine his permission slip with a genuine smile on her beak.

'There you go, Birthday Boy'.

'How did you know?' Marcus asked, placing the document in his back pocket.

'I've have access to all of the cadet's files, personal info, performance in training, medical info. Speaking of which, you've been classed as "well endowed in the genital section", looks like your secrets out'.

They both stared at each other for a moment and laughed out loud. The two remained like that for a couple of minutes, until their ribs hurt and they needed breath. As they finished their fit of giggles and laughs, they realized that Joanne had subconsciously closed in on Marcus and had backed him against her desk. They pair fell silent and looked each other in the eye.

'You know, Mr McCloud', she purred seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'You never told Mrs McCloud you'd be celebrating your Birthday, all alone in your office'.

Marcus eyes widened with shock, his telepathy telling him what she had on her mind, literally. _Fuck, role playing as my secretary,_ he thought, unable to hide his delight, _well, I'm not passing this up, plus I've fucked Julie and Gloria already, not fair to turn Jo down_.

'Well, Miss Greene', he said sternly, grasping her skirt covered butt. 'Would you care to celebrate it with me?'

Joanne broke their embrace and walked over to the office door, locking it. She then made her way back to him, swinging her hips, slowly and with seduction.

'Please don't fire me Mr McCloud', she said in a fake whimper.

Marcus grinned a fake evil grin, and pulled her roughly towards him.

'On your knees', he barked with authority.

'His' secretary obeyed.

'So Mrs McCloud thinks she can cheat on me with her boss eh, well then, I'll return the favour by fucking my sexy, busty secretary. And she'll enjoy every moment of it'.

Hearing about his 'cheating wife' and her betrayal, the timid receptionist gave her 'boss' a small smile and unzipped his pants with her beak.

'No boxers, Mr McCloud?'

'No need for them, now then, Miss Greene, be so kind and show me your oral skills'.

Grinning, Miss Greene leaned forward and took Mr McCloud's generous size into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it with her beak, taking slow, long licks occasionally.

Marcus groaned as he came in his 'secretary's' mouth. During that time, he seemed to have lost all of his clothing, leaning against the desk in completely nude. Joanne's hands had been busy. She released him and stood up, running her smooth red hands across his blue fur and muscles

'Mmmm, very tasty, Mr McCloud', she grinned, wriggling her figure in front of him. 'Anything you would like to see?'

'Well, Miss Greene, now you mention it, I would like to see your "assets" please' he grinned in return, before shouting at her. 'TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES NOW!'

Still grinning, Miss Greene obeyed her 'boss' and slipped off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in only her black bra, thong and high heels. She walked over to the blue vulpine mounted on the desk, swinging her sexy hips, the clicking of her heels the only sound in the room. She loomed over the blue vulpine, unclipping her bra and slipping off her panties, all the time refusing to break eye contact with the man. Joanne smiled seductively at the man spread on her desk. Without warning, she dug her nails into the chest of her 'boss' and pulled herself on top of him, hovering over the blue vulpine, her soft, scarlet tits pressed against his hard, blue chest, and her wet, glistening pussy hovering over his nine and a half inch dick.

'So Mr McCloud, shall we get started then?' she said with a cocky grin.

'Why not Miss Greene?'

'I think now, that I should ride my Birthday Boy'.

She grinned and rode her prize. Marcus gasped, grabbing her hips, dragging her closer and harder to him. His 'secretary' screamed as her lover pulled her more and more towards his hardness.

'MMMMM, FUCK, MARCUS! YOU'RE FANTASTIC. YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE MAKING ME HOT!' Joanne screamed, smashing her mouth against his.

'WHOA!', was all he managed in return.

'AHHAHH! MARCUS, THIS IS AMAZING!'

'FUCK, JOANNE! IF YOU DO IT SO HARD, I'M GONNA BLOW!'

The roleplay was forgotten as the blue vulpine pulled the red avian closer to him, kissing her full on the lips, their instincts and lust taking over. Joanne gladly returned the kiss, grasping her lovers shoulders and moaning into his mouth as her movements became fast, powerful thrusts, ramming her hips hard against his pelvis. The desk itself began to rock, as pencils, paper and other objects were knocked to the floor as the desk's occupants shuffled and squirmed in their lust driven antics.

Joanne was in complete and utter bliss. Marcus's dick was amazing. _And I'm the one who should be giving the presents_ she grinned to herself. She squawked as her thighs tightened, spilling her load onto the fox. She shivered with delight as she felt Marcus's member twitch as it sent shot after shot of hot, tasty spunk into her lovebox. Both lovers lay on the desk still, recovering, gasping for breath, holding each other close and sharing the odd lazy kiss. Joanne nuzzled into Marcus's soft blue fur, sighing happily as he stroked her back and shoulders, feeling content, safe and warm in his arms. That was until she felt something hard touch her thigh. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen in disbelief. _Talk about stamina_. Joanne turned back to the man trapped underneath her ample bosom and grinned him an evil grin.

'Ready for another round, Mr McCloud?' she asked.

'Definitely Miss Greene', Marcus grinned, his hand resting on her rear and squeezing it like a ripe melon.

Joanne returned his smirk, placing her hands on his chest and leaning down, kissing and thrusting her tongue into the vulpine's. She reached between their bodies and found what she was looking for and seized it. The red lady to move her lower body to her prize.

'Time for Mama to get wild'.

 _Time for Mama to get wild_ Marcus had remembered his companion saying. That had been an understatement. Joanne had taken to turns in giving him titty fucks and riding him roughly, digging her nails into his chest and almost biting his lips off as she brought them to climaxes again and again. The two times Marcus had been dominant, he had had Joanne spread eagle spread on the desk the first time and riding her hard over the desk from behind. Both times, she had spasmed and screamed with ecstasy as he had fucked her into mind blowing orgasms after that. Now he was exhausted and sore, pulling on his pants that had been laying discarded on the floor. Joanne lay on her desk, slipping her thong back on and clipping her bra on her big bust, her eyes never leaving Marcus.

'I can't believe that just happened, Marcus, I've never lost control like that'.

'You talk as if it was a bad thing, Joanne'.

The red lady leapt off her desk and walked towards him, still clad only in her underwear, her heels clicking across the floor, her breast bouncing with every move, until she right in front of him.

'Oh its never a bad thing, Marcus', she said, wrapping her arms around her blue lover. 'Especially when its you and your big, hard dick making me scream'. She finished this pecking him on the lips and giving his crouch a squeeze. Marcus groaned in response.

'I think someone is sore and tired from his birthday present'.

'You could say that Joanne'.

'Why don't you go down to the Spa and relax a bit, treat yourself'.

'Yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea', Marcus leaned forward and Frenched the girl in his arms. 'See you later, Jo'.

Joanne squeaked as Marcus pulled her closer to him, pinching her near nude arse. The two lovers, red and blue, made out until they both came up for air

'You really are something else, Marcus', Joanne grinned as they both came up for air.

 _He really was_

Marcus left the Commandant's office sporting a big smirk on his face, despite being sore and tired. Exhausted and satisfied, the blue vulpine limped his way to the Spa, taking Jo's advice. The Spa was attached to the Gym and specialised in relaxing and soothing the body and mind of the visitor. And that was definitely what Marcus was looking for. Without another thought, he entered the reception, registered for a massage, stripped and picked up a towel, making his way to a private room. The only furniture was a table filled with ointments and a mattress to lay on. Marcus walked towards this. Weary from his intense lovefest with Joanne Greene, he found the mattress he had collapsed upon too comforting, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

 _An hour later_

Marcus awoke from a great nap to feel two smooth hands caressing his body, rubbing his back and legs, soothing the stiff muscles. He had lost his towel during his sleep. Opening his eyes, Marcus stretched and yawned, turning his head, and was surprised to find Topaz Scales as his masseur. The female Sharpclaw was wearing a loose green silk dressing gown that hugged her form well and complimented her assets.

'Finally awake are we, Marcus', she smiled, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

'It seems so', Marcus returned the smile, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'So how about a special massage package?'

'Sure. You were expecting me to be here?'

'I had Joanne send you my way after she had her fun with you and fulfilled her fantasy'.

'She told you?'

'About the roleplay? Yes, Mr McCloud. Every single detail. So I decided to have you sent down here for some rest and relaxation'.

'Seems that your plan is working'.

'It would seem so'.

The Sharpclaw, brushing her clawed hands over his nude arse, massaging and squeezing it hard. The blue vulpine groaned in response. Topaz grinned and mounted the table, swinging a leg over the other side of the blue fox. Marcus's eyes shot wide open as felt Topaz sit on his rump, feeling the heat emitting from her womanhood, realizing that she was wearing nothing under her silken gown. She only smiled in return, leaning down and kissing his neck, finding his sensitive spot easily. She began grinding her hips against his rear, his eye groans only encouraging her more. Topaz continued her kisses on Marcus's cheeks, ears and neck as she continued her 'hands on' assault on his back and rear.

After spending fifteen minutes massaging the aches and pains, Topaz decided to raise the stakes. Grinning to herself, she reached for her front and undid the rope to her gown. Opening the front, she reached for a bottle of lotion and poured the contents on her breasts, rubbing the solution in. Then, grabbing onto Marcus's shoulders, Topaz leaned forward and went onto rub the soothing liquid into the vulpine's back muscles. Marcus's eyes bulged at the cool, wet contact and groaned in response. It felt so good. The Sharpclaw continued her act, moving back and forth, grinding her chest against his back, giving the occasionally lick and kiss on his cheek or neck.

'How you feeling Marcus?'

'Pretty good, thanks'.

'Not stiff anywhere?'

There was a short silence.

'Wellllll, there is still one place stiff'.

Both grinned with mischief.

'Well, Marcus, maybe you should turn over and see what I can do for it'.

With that said, Topaz pulled him by his shoulders and turning him onto his back underneath her. On cue, his hard blue cock sprang into view, hitting the Sharpclaw's belly. She gasped at the contact, and looked down. _Just what I was looking for_ she grinned, sliding her bosom away from Marcus's chest and to her hard target. Topaz then reached for a bottle of massage oil and poured the contents on her chest, rubbing the liquid all over her boobs. She took hold of her oiled tits and wrapped them around Marcus's nice, hard, blue dick. Trapping him, she began to jerk him off, as well as licking and sucking him. Marcus growled in delight, his eyes rolling back. _Fuck, my dick's in heaven_ growling again as his companion continued her assault on his erection, _shit, I think I'm gonna blow_. Then he did, his eyes snapping as he screamed with pleasure, his load exploding into his lover's eager, waiting mouth. Topaz moaned in return, gladly drinking his orgasm to the last drop. The pair remained like that for a while, catching their breath. Topaz then giggled and stood again on her hands and knees, crawling up her bed of blue fur and muscle, and kissing him. Sitting again on his lap, she reached between them and grabbed hold of his member, and guided it to her wetness.

Marcus sucked his breath as Topaz womanhood engulfed him. _Fuck, so warm and tight_. He didn't have time to think anything else as the woman on top of him grabbed hold of his shoulders and started pounding him hard, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. His lover gasped and moaned, pushing her large breasts into his face, gripping him and speeding up her pace. Marcus needed no encouragement, grabbing both, massaging one in his hand and taking one of the hard nipples in his mouth and sucking on it for dear life. The Sharpclaw's moans and hard thrusts only encouraged him more and he continued his assault on her chest. Until they both felt that warm, tight feeling in their stomachs. Sensing the other was close, both lovers sped up meeting each other with each thrust, working towards a mutual release. Topaz pulled Marcus's head from her bouncing tits and kissed him hard, screaming into his mouth as they both reached their climaxes. Both lovers spasmed with delight as they came and came on or in their lover. Finally their orgasms passed and they collapsed in exhaustion in each other's arms.

'Well that was intense', Marcus blurted out, pulling his lover closer and squeezing her rump.

'Mmmmm, it was', his lover moaned.

Topaz pressed her boobs against his chest as the two shared a kiss.

'But it's time for another intense round', Marcus grinned with mischief.

Topaz gasped as Marcus rolled them, her gasps turned into moans as the blue vulpine once again latched onto one of her boobs and sucked. She growled with pleasure as she felt a familiar hardness slide into her. The Sharpclaw responded to this by wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and her legs and tail around his waist.

'Take me Birthday Boy', she hissed blissfully.

Shivering with delight, Marcus grinned as he gently gripped Topaz's hips and went began to make passionate love to her. And they were only getting started.

Topaz squealed as Marcus brought to her third climax being the dominant one. He had made gentle love to her missionary, then driving into her pussy with her eagle spread on the table, herself lying helplessly on her accord, feeling the pleasure coursing through her body. Just now, she had been lying on her front over the massage table, her lover had been riding her roughly from behind. The way she liked it. Topaz loved the way Marcus kissed her neck, rubbed her arse, massaged her tits and sucked her tail, as he fucked her with energy and passion. _Such stamina_. Topaz threw her head back, tossing hair out of the way and turning to the blue vulpine behind her. She reached back with a clawed hand grabbing the back of his head and brought him into a deep kiss, tonguing him. _And Marcus is the one whose suppose to be getting the presents_ she grinned with evil. Using her tail, she pushed Marcus away, giving her space. She then grabbed him by his neck and arse cheek and dragged him onto the massage table with little effort.

'Marcus, you're amazing', she began with a seductive smile. 'But right now, you're going to lay back and I'm going to ride you like a fucking horse. And I'm not going to finish anytime soon'.

Before Marcus could say anything, Topaz pushed her huge, soft boobies into his face and began to ride him to his next climax. And she would not be finishing anytime soon.

 **New chapter guys. Enjoy**


	7. Happy Birthday Marcus, Part 3

**Happy Birthday Marcus Part 3**

 _I can't believe this is happening to me_. Once again Marcus found himself in the showers, once again washing away the smell of sweat and sex from his body. He had expected his 17th birthday to be the same like his other special days, but never like this. He had woke at two in the morning, to find Julie Andrews sucking him off. She had then went onto to wish him 'Happy Birthday' and sneak fuck him in the early hours of the morning, bringing the pair of lovers to their orgasms several times, before slipping back into slumber in their respective beds. Later, in the early morning, the lynx had left for her week's leave, kissing and wishing him the 'best of wishes'.

The blue vulpine had then decided to go for a shower. Halfway through his shower, the 'shy girl' of the Blue Sky's, Gloria Powalski, had entered the room. Rather then retreating blushing, the girl had instead stayed, confessing that today was her birthday as well. This had led to the two birthday kids exchanging gifts. By fucking each other's brains out under the showers hot rain. Marcus had cracked Gloria's shell, the two celebrated their birthday both passion and lust. And had almost been caught in the act by Gloria's Old Man, Leon Powalski himself. Their lovefest had ended with Marcus blowing his last load on the cute girl's large bust and a sweet, gentle make out. She herself had parted company with the McCloud, leaving him with the words 'we've got to do this some other time. Gloria had kissed him one more time and had left him.

Next the McCloud had gone to the Commandant's office, to seek permission for his weeks leave. Instead, Joanne Greene had been there, she was able to grant him permission. The pair had had chatted and flirted with each other, Jo wishing Marcus a 'Happy Birthday'. Then the two had ended up having roleplay sex with the blue vulpine as the horny boss and the red falcon as the sexy receptionist.

After a couple of hours of wild sex, the Birthday Boy was aching all over and was exhausted. Joanne had suggested that he go down to the Spa and get a massage. He had took her advice, and ended up falling asleep on the mattress. After a nice, long nap, Marcus had woken to find Topaz Scales as his personal masseur. After massaging all the aches and pains from his body, the female Sharpclaw then focused a certain 'stiff' muscle and the two lovers went on to drive each other crazy through a combination of gentle lovemaking, passionate sex and rough fucking. After two hours, they parted ways, Topaz going to bed content, her sexual appetite sated, and Marcus going for yet another shower.

Now it was late afternoon, and said blue vulpine was finishing his shower. The entire time he had been sporting a big, stupid grin. _Definitely beats a few birthday cards_ he chuckled to himself, turning off the showers and reaching for his towel, drying off and leaving the room. Donning just a towel around his naked form, he walked down the corridor towards the Cadet's living quarters. By now, all of the other members of the Blue Sky's Platoon had left for home. Even the NCO's had left. In a way, Marcus was relieved, _at least I'll sleep in peace tonight_. As he walked, a door to his right opened, revealing Vanessa Whiptail wearing a black silk nightgown. Both were surprised to see the other.

'Oh hello Marcus', the CO recovered quickly, giving a smile. 'How are you today?'

Marcus turned to face her and stood at attention, one hand still holding his towel around his waist.

'Afternoon, Sergeant'.

'So, how was your shower?' she asked, her eyes roving over his semi naked form.

'It was great, ma'am, thanks for asking', Marcus replied back, his own eyes wandering over her figure. 'Are you going for one?'

'I was thinking of having a shower myself yes', Vanessa craned her neck forward and looked up and down the corridor. 'But I've a better idea now'.

'Oh', the blue vulpine said, cocking an eyebrow in question. 'What's that ma'am?'

Suddenly, Marcus yelped in surprise, as he felt a clawed hand slip through his towel and grip his manhood. He looked up at the hand's owner, who was sporting a mischievous smirk on her face. Without saying a word, Vanessa dragged Marcus by his hardening dick into her room, shutting the door and locking it quickly. Without warning, she ripped the towel away from Marcus's waist and threw him onto her bed. Marcus bounced once on the soft mattress, his face awashed with disbelief and his hard manhood swinging from the sudden movement. No sooner had she thrown him on the bed, Vanessa pounced on Marcus, grabbing his head and forcing him into a rough kiss. Grunting in response, Marcus lay there in shock for a moment longer, then he relaxed and returned the gesture, his hands rubbing the woman's back and shoulders. Vanessa responded with a moan, grinding her hips slowly against his hardness, dry humping him as she continued tonguing the blue fox.

After a couple of minutes of rough making out and heavy petting, the pair broke their kiss and took a breather. Both had stupid smirks plastered on their faces. Pulling away from him, Vanessa sat up on her lover's waist and peeled off her nightgown, revealing her naked, muscular form. The female Sharpclaw reached down with both hands and grabbed the back of Marcus's head, pulling it up and forcing his face into her large bust. The blue vulpine immediately set to work, bringing one of her nipples to his mouth and sucking hard, whilst his other hand tweaked the other nipple.

'Mmmm, that's it Marcus. Play with my titties'.

The Whiptail moaned, running her claws through Marcus's hair as he brought the other breast to his mouth, biting and sucking both greedily. The CO gasped in amazement as she felt herself cum on the McCloud's belly and the bed. _Unbelievable_ she thought, _no man has ever made me cum that way_. Sighing with happiness, she pushed Marcus back onto the bed and began trailing a line of licks and kisses from the soft spot on neck to the bottom of his stomach. Until she reached her real destination. Marcus sat up quickly, sucking in a breath as he felt the mouth of his Platoon Sergeant engulf his member, a clawed hand pushed him once again back onto the quilts.

'Ohhhh, Sergeant Whiptail', Marcus groaned.

'Marcus, you know to call me Vanessa when we're together', she mumbled, before continuing to bob her head up and down.

Stroking his belly with one hand, Vanessa kept Marcus pinned on the bed at she continued to bite, kiss, lick and suck his member, sending him into madness and into an intense climax. Moaning with delight, she drank every drop of him. Catching her breath, Vanessa stood on her knees and hovered over her handsome cadet lover.

'Happy Birthday Marcus', she gave a sultry smile as she reached between her legs, grabbed his hardness and slipped it into her wetness.

 _Fuck, I always forget how big he is,_ Vanessa shivered with delight as she dug her nails into Marcus's arms and began pounding her toy boy's brains out, him moaning with delight underneath her larger form. For the next half hour, the only sounds that could be heard were the rocking of the bed and the gasps and moans of its occupants as the female continued to cowgirl the male, the male mesmerised by the sexy lady riding him and her large boobies that swayed and jiggled with each rough thrust.

'AHNNN! YEAH THAT'S IT MARCUS! THRUST UP IN ME HARDER!'

'FUCK VANESSA! IF WE DO IT SO ROUGH, I'M GOING TO CUM SOON!'

Their gasps became more pitched and their moans became louder as they both reached their peaks. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Marcus's head and pulled him up, forcing his face into her large boobs, holding him close, she screamed as her climax poured out onto her lovers waist. Still gasping, Vanessa collapsed onto Marcus, moaning as she felt his climax wash inside her. The CO sighed contently and nuzzled into her cadet lover's blue chest.

'God, Marcus, you were amazing', she caressed his cheek with a lazy smile on her lips.

'Were amazing?' he replied with a cocked eyebrow.

His Sergeant's eyes widen in disbelief as she looked down, finding him still hard and ready to go.

'NO WAY!' she screamed in disbelief.

'Yes way'.

Marcus grinned as he flipped her over and shuffled between her legs. He spread them and slipped his erection back into his CO, whose only response was a gasp and a purr. Taking a firm grip of her hips, Marcus began moving, once again driving into Vanessa's warm tightness.

'Fuck. . . . .Marcus. . . .you're so full. . . . .of energy. . . . . .and stamina', Vanessa managed through pitched gasps.

Her gasps turned into moans as she wrapped her arms, legs and tail around her young companion, holding him close as he picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder into her warm core.

'Ohhh, this is just too damn good'.

'Uhhhhh, your pussy's awesome Vanessa'.

Their moaning became screaming.

'AH! WHAT A STUD! YOU FILLING ME ALL UP!'

She closed her eyes and lay her head back on the pillow, pulling his head into her breasts, cocooning Marcus in a layer of warm, silky scales. She held him close and tight the entire time as he made love to her. Too soon, she felt herself getting close again.

'OH GOD, I'M GOING CRAZY! I . . . . .I'M GOING TO CUM SOON!'

'YEAH VAN, ME TOO!'

'YES! COME WITH ME!'

Vanessa pulled Marcus from her bosom and brought him to her lips. They kissed each other, their tongues fighting for dominance as they came together. Their bodies jerked and spasmed as their climaxes released themselves in or on one another. Gradually, their movements slowed to heaving for desperate breaths.

Kissing her again, Marcus rolled off Vanessa and lay on his back, breathing heavily, recovering from his orgasm. As they rested, he looked over to his bed companion. His CO had rolled onto her front, herself catching her breath, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Marcus's eyes wandered over her body, taking in every detail. Her pretty face, her broad shoulders, her large breasts, her smooth belly, her slender legs, her silky tail. His eyes finally rested on her supple rear. Despite her muscular form, it was plump and asking to be squeezed like a ripe melon. Marcus groaned as he took in the view, realizing he was getting harder from staring at her arse. Grinning, Marcus rolled on top of his CO, his dick nestled between her arse cheeks.

'What are you up Marcus?' Vanessa opened her eyes.

'Time for round three', Marcus kissed her cheek, took hold of his erection and slipped it back again into Vanessa.

The Sharpclaw gasped, grabbing the posts of her bed as the blue vulpine spooned her.

'Marcus, you're amazing', she gasped

'You've said that already Van', Marcus chuckled, speeding up the movement of his hips.

'Doesn't mean its not true'.

The Whiptail squealed in surprise as the McCloud grabbed her hips and pulled them both back, bringing them onto their knees. Giving her no time to recover from her shock, Marcus tightened his grip on Vanessa's rear and began pounding into her, hard. Vanessa only gasped and moaned in response as she felt her body rock back and forth, her large bust swaying with each hard thrust she was receiving from her blue lover.

'Fuck, Vanessa, your pussy feels so awesome. It's even hotter then before'.

'Your cock is so huge . . . . so hard . . . . . you're wonderful'.

Vanessa grabbed Marcus's hands and planted them on her swinging mammaries. He caught on, squeezing both, he then pulled her up, so her back was touching his chest and continued to drive into her core whilst massaging her breasts and tweaking the nipples. All of this drove the lady in his arms into ecstasy.

'UHHH GOD! I'M SO HAPPY! AHNNN! DO IT MARCUS! FUCK ME HARD!'

And that he did. Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs as an intense climax ripped through her body, sending shockwaves through every nerve in her. She moaned as she felt the familiar warmness of Marcus emptying his own climax into her waiting, hungry pussy. Eventually, both bodies went limp and collapsed on the bed from exhaustion, content and spent. Their tiredness caught up to them and the two lovers slipped into a deep slumber, wrapped in each others arms.

 _Two hours later_

Vanessa Whiptail had been awake for only a few minutes. She felt great, and it was thanks to a certain handsome blue fox. She looked down at said handsome blue fox. Through their resting, the CO had been laying on her back, her blue lover was still fast asleep, laying on his front between her long, slender legs and his head nestled her chest. Vanessa smirked as she stroked his head. _He's so energetic and full of stamina. God, my pussy has never ached so much in my life. He knows how to make me come._ Marcus shuffled a bit and mumbled something and settled again, his mouth very close to her right nipple. She sighed sadly. _If only he were fifteen years older, I'd take him for my husband. I mean not much chance for kids, but at least I'd know that I'd have a healthy sex life as his wife._ Then, still sleeping, Marcus moved his head slightly and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling on it like a newborn. Vanessa shivered in delight, recovering from her initial shock. _Well, best to enjoy a good thing whilst it lasts_ , with hesitance the Sharpclaw reached forward and shook her young lover.

'Wake up cutie. Raise and shine'.

Marcus stirred and rubbed his eyes, yawned and smiled at his CO.

'Hello Van'.

'Hello to you too handsome. How you feeling?'

'I've just had sex with my beautiful Platoon Sergeant, I'm feeling sore but I'm feeling great. You?'

'Beautiful? Well aren't you sweet. I'm feeling sore myself. But I've just had a young, sexy blue stud blow my mind away, so I feel great too'.

Marcus smiled and leant forward, kissing her.

'Thanks for the birthday present'.

'You're welcome, Marcus', she returned the kiss gladly, pulling him closer to her. 'Looks like you're going to need another shower'.

'Looks like it'.

They continued making out until Vanessa began yawning and Marcus to let her sleep in peace.

Marcus left his CO's room and had his third shower for the day. It was evening now and darkness had come. _I've never had to have so many showers in one day_. He finished washing himself and reached for his towel, drying himself off for the third time in one day. _At least I'll have the sleeping quarters all to myself. Still, this has been the best birthday ever. Five ladies having sex with me in one day. Definitely the best birthday presents ever_. Marcus made his way to the Blue Sky Platoon's sleeping quarters.

With all of the other Blue Sky's now at home, the room was dark, Marcus walked over to his bed and turned on the light. And got quite a surprise.

'LUNA!' he shouted, shocked. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'

There was no denying it. Under the quilts of his bed, lay none other then Luna Jones fast asleep. Upon hearing Marcus, Luna stirred and opened her eyes, revealing her golden amber eyes. She looked up at him and smiled a sweet smile.

'Hello Marcus', she said. 'How are you?'

'Fine thanks. But what are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you silly. Why else?' Thought I'd wish you a Happy Birthday in a special way'.

'Wait, what?' barked a confused Marcus.

'You've been quite busy today receiving presents. Hope you don't mind accepting mine'.

Without another word said, Luna swept the covers off the bed, displaying all of her busty, naked body for Marcus to see.

'Woah', was all Marcus could say, mesmerised from what he saw.

'Thanks', giggled Luna as she lay on her back, hands spread over her head and her legs opened invitingly. 'Happy Birthday Marcus. Now lose that towel and keep me nice and hot for the rest of the night'.

Gulping in a deep breath, Marcus grinned an evil grin and dropped his towel. Luna gasped as his hard manhood sprang into view, hard and ready to go. Taking his time, the blue vulpine climbed into the bed and snuggled up near the pearl furred lupine. Marcus pulled Luna into a deep kiss as he squeezed her soft boobs and rear. She shivered with delight, this was going to be good.

'Take me Birthday Boy', she hissed seductively as she held him close, giving his crouch a nice rub.

Grinning Marcus hovered over Luna, grabbed her hips and spent the rest of the evening making hot, passionate love to her.

A fitting end to his birthday.

 **New chapter guys. Hope you enjoy :)**


	8. On Leave

**On Leave**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyright goes to Nintendo**

Without the entire Blue Sky's Platoon around her, Vanessa Whiptail felt lonely. In her small apartment in the Cornernian inner city, she felt a bit claustrophobic. When she had the cadets and the NCO's around her, she never felt empty, hollow or unproductive. They kept her busy and her mind off things. _Or at least a certain someone keeps me busy and my mind off things_ she grinned to herself as she thought a certain blue fox she happened to know.

She had only arrived a day ago and she already missed his great personality and calming presence. But what she missed more was his energy and stamina, his strong healthy body, and his talents that made her moan and scream. She'd never thought that such a young, handsome stud would drive her mad with ecstasy. She missed having Marcus trapped underneath her, pinning him down as she rode him into a mutual orgasm, his face smothered by her large breasts. She missed him making gentle love to her in their first sessions in each of their encounters. Most of all though, Vanessa missed Marcus fucking her roughly from behind, his nice, hard dick driving into her as he grasped her breasts and dragged her back up against his chest, both sharing a kiss as their climaxes exploded simultaneously. Thinking about it alone made her hot and bothered Vanessa smiled to herself again. _This is going to be one long week's leave_.

 _Elsewhere in the suburbs_

Julie Andrews lay on her bed, taking an afternoon nap. Deep in her slumber, she was dreaming. Dreaming that her parents were not home. She was alone. Then she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

'Come in', she confused.

The door opened to reveal none other then Marcus McCloud. The lynx gasped at the site of the vulpine. Not just because of his presence, but because of the facts that he was standing completely naked and fully erect, all for her to see.

'Hey Julie', he said in a husky voice, his eyes roving over her form. 'Need someone to keep you company?'

Julie looked down upon herself. She gasped with shock, she was naked too. The blue vulpine spoke again.

'I'll take your silence as a yes', he grinned a seductive grin as he walked towards her.

Her breathing quickened as she took in the naked body walking towards. Suddenly her eyes met his, and she froze, hypnotized by the drunken lust in his blue orbs. Julie took a big gulp of breath and lay back. Her nude fantasy lover climbed onto her bed and moved towards her, kissing her passionately as he hovered over her.

Back in the real world, Julie continued to lay fast asleep on her bed, moving slowly and moaning softly as her favourite blue vulpine began to play out her fantasies for her.

 _In a house on Sauria_

In the Powalski's household, Leon and his Sharpclaw wife, Claudia Powalski were thinking of their daughter. There were things they were completely aware about when it came to their only child. She had been a miracle, literally, neither parent had thought that they could have had children, so when Leon had discovered many years back that his wife was pregnant, he was over the Moon. She had inherited traits from both of her parents. Her chameleon body and green complexion she had inherited from her Father, as well as his intelligence and his calculating mind. From her Mother, she received her feminine physique, her green eyes (normal eyes, different from chameleon's), her jet dark hair, sharp teeth and most of her bubbly personality.

However, they were things they were not completely aware about when it came to their daughter. Both knew she was at that stage when she was going through changes as a young woman. But it was nothing to do with hormones and attitude problems as a teenager.

'I don't know Claudia', Leon said, sitting on the sofa, his wife cuddling up near him. 'She's seventeen, I was expecting mood swings from a teenager, instead she's acting like a mature young lady. Something's up'.

'I know what you mean', Claudia Powalski replied, nuzzling up to her husband. 'She went to the Academy all shy and timid. Now she's got back, it's like she's gone through a transformation'.

Her husband agreed, Gloria Powalski had changed since she had entered the Acadmey. She had more of a spring to her step and she was more relaxed in life in general.

'You think she's met someone?'

'Leon, she's seventeen, she can't be having sex at her age'.

'Why not? That's what teenagers do. She's a good looking girl. I'm sure boys would be rushing to be her boyfriend. She might not be virgin now'.

'I don't want to think of our Gloria like that Leon. But I suppose you're right. With a platoon with half of them being boy's, I just hope she finds someone nice to be her boyfriend, maybe lover even'.

'I agree', Leon said, standing up and looking down at his wife. 'She's a big girl now'.

Gloria was in the bathroom, unaware of her parents conversation downstairs. She was leaning against the wall of the shower, hot water was raining down over her naked body. Her eyes were closed and her hands were wandering her body, massaging her breasts and thrusting into her abused womanhood. _I must of cum twice already_ she thought to herself as she moaned and whimpered with pleasure under the steaming warm rain.

She had been like this since she had got home from the Academy three days ago. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to dream, her thoughts always strayed back to her Birthday. To when she had celebrate it in a way she had never thought she would with a handsome blue stud whose own special day had been the same day. Her thoughts resolving around him pinning her against the wall of the shower, thrusting hard and rough into her as he fondled her boobs and kissed her with lust and passion. The experience had been sensational. It was also the reason with the young woman was also masturbating in the shower right now. It seemed as if the blue vulpine had unlocked something inside. Gloria's eyes snapped open, screaming as her third climax came and went, sending vibrations through every nerve in her body. It was too much for her legs as she finally collapsed on the shower floor, panting deep breaths as sweat trickled down her spent body. _Just four more days_ Gloria thought to herself as she rested and relaxed under the shower water.

 _In the suburbs, Cornernia_

Marcus was glad to be back home. It was nice to see his parents again and be away from the Academy. True, he missed many members of the Blue Sky's, especially the girls that he had fun times with, this he thought about with a cheeky grin.

'Ummm, Marcus, you're amazing', moaned Joanne Greene underneath him. 'Ummm, more, give me more'.

Marcus grinned down at the red lady. Both were in her apartment, and he was giving her her third climax in an hour. Both lovers lay locked an embrace of limbs and passion as the blue vulpine made love to the red falcon. Suddenly her breathing became quick and shallow, a sign that she was close. Digging his heels in the bed, Marcus tightened his grip on Joanne's and drove hard into her, making her scream, her body spasmed as she released her third orgasm onto her blue lover and the bed quilts. Spent, both lovers rested in each others embrace, catching their breath and resting from their love fest.

A knock at the door interrupted their cuddling and Joanne untangled herself from Marcus's warm, comforting arms, putting on a dressing gown as she exited the bedroom.

'I wonder who that could be?' Marcus thought aloud as he lay on the bed.

A moment later, his question was answered, as his sexy hostess came back through the bedroom door, but not alone this time.

'LUNA, TOPAZ!'

True to words, standing the doorway behind Joanne, were Luna Jones and Topaz Scales. Both had their eyes on the nude blue fox and both had evil smirks on their faces.

'That's naughty Jo, getting a head start on him first', Topaz grinned, looking to her friend.

'Welllll, it is my apartment', Joanne defended herself. 'I thought I'd get the first session'.

'Now girls, lets not argue', Luna jumped in, her eyes then roving over Marcus's naked form. 'I'm sure Marcus has more then enough energy for all of us'.

Marcus lay there speechless as all three girls slipped out of their clothing and made their way towards the bed. He gulped nervously as three huge busts were pushed into his face and three pair of hands grasped his hard manhood and aching balls.

He grinned in his mind. _The Academy can wait. This was going to a great week's leave._

 **New chapter guys. Hope you enjoy :) . Each of the sub stories are on each of the character's own times away from the Academy. Update as soon as possible. Until then, take care and enjoy.**


	9. In Isolation

**In Isolation**

Marcus sat on the sand covered floor of the room that served as his cell in Isolation. He was still aching and sore all over his body. _How could this had happened to me_ he thought to himself in annoyance.

It had only been a few days since he had arrived back from his week's leave, enjoying the company of his parents and just resting and relaxing from the Academy's gruelling fitness regime. He learnt back against the cold, stone wall and closed his eyes, recalling the events that had transpired that had resulted in him being here in the first place.

 _The Night Before_

It had been the day before, and the entire Blue Sky Platoon had just returned from their week's leave a few days before, and that meant that Sergeant Whiptail and her corporals were training the cadets hard. On that day, Commandant Roberts had happened to be observing the platoon at the time. Being at his physical peak, as well as being one of the healthier members of the group, Marcus was able to pass each assault course with flying colours and had been able to set some new platoon records. It had earned him plenty of positive attention, especially from the girls.

This had also seemed to have been the reason for him being in Isolation in the first place.

For some reason or other, Karl Philips and some of the other guys, none of who were Marcus's friends, had chose to start a fight in the crowded showers with the McCloud. Clad in only a white towel, Marcus had been forced to fight one hand and his feet to avoid exposing himself to the rest of the platoon. The girls had screamed and dived for cover, some of the guys had tried jumping in to stop the fight between the brown furred fox and his friends against the blue vulpine. It had been a terrible mistake for the provokers. By the time the non combatants had pulled Marcus and Karl's group apart, the blue vulpine had received a cut lip, a nose bleed and bruises over his arms and chest.

His opponents, however, had come off even worst. Both of Karl's eyes had been blackened, he was missing some teeth and his body was bruised from multiple punches and kicks from his blue enemy. Greg had a broken nose, lost three teeth and had broken bones in his hand from where he had punched a wall hard whilst attempting to throw one at Marcus. Bruce's arm dangle uselessly, his face a mask of pain and red blood.

Right on cue, Sergeant Whiptail and Corporals Reiss and Sawyer came into the showers, all three demanding what the hell was going on. The Commandant stood to one side, once again observing the scene before her. After calming the entire platoon down, they were able to extract all sides of the story.

Apparently it was Marcus's fault for retaliating, even if he was fighting back in self defence and had not thrown the first punch. Corporal Reiss pointed out the injuries that had been inflicted on Karl and his group, whilst Corporal Sawyer stated that Marcus had used excessive force on subduing his opponents. His own wounds were seen as minor compared to theirs. Despite objections from cadets, including Gloria and Julie, who had seen the whole scenario play out, the CO could not favour either side (despite one side being in the form of her secret lover). Both sides had to be punished. Without giving Marcus a chance to dry off or get into some fresh clothes, Vanessa Whiptail dragged him roughly by the arm towards Isolation, his three former opponents smirking and sniggering at his misfortune.

The cells within the Isolation were square shaped, large enough to fit a small crowd in with ease. The room was devoid of furniture and the ground was covered with sand. It was hot and humid, but the walls were cool and damp. The only source of light came from a dim bulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling. The door was similar to one that would be found on a prison cell, cast iron with a small slot to view inmates and a small flap at the bottom for delivering food into the cell. With the door's secure locking mechanism there was no need for guards or security cameras, just the occasional patrol. Still dragging him by the arm, Vanessa led Marcus to a cell and placed him inside, whispering a sincere apology before leaving him.

'Sorry Marcus, but you'll have to stay here for a few days', was all she said as she kissed him and left with a sad smile, leaving him alone.

Later that evening, his half rations had been delivered through the small cat flap, delivered personally by Gloria Powalski. It seemed that the half rations had been more generous then expected. She talked through the small slot.

'Courtesy of me and some of the girls', the chameleon explained with pride and a wink. 'Just because the CO has to be neutral doesn't mean we girls have to'.

'Thanks Gloria', he thanked her with a smile, leaning forward and kissing her through the opening, which she gladly returned. 'So how are our beloved fellow cadets doing then?'

The woman giggled at this and began to tell her story. It turns out that Karl and his gang were in the Infirmary, and that they would be there for some time. Since they had started the fight, their punishment would be worst then Marcus's. Whilst they would not be discharged from the Academy and military, they would have black marks on their records with a clear description of the reasons for these stains on their careers. Indecent assault would be the official offence, but everyone knew that the real reason was jealously. Whilst never spoken openly by many people, Marcus was quite popular with the young ladies and this made more then a few green eyed monsters.

'So it seems that I got off easy then?' Marcus asked with a smile.

'It would seem so', Gloria replied with a chuckle. 'The sarge couldn't be seen as being biased, despite everyone knowing you're her favourite guy in the Blue Sky's, since you're always passing all of the tests and training easily'.

 _That's not the real reason I'm her favourite_ Marcus thought privately to himself.

The two continued talking until Gloria felt she had overstayed her welcome and left, wishing the blue vulpine 'good night and hoping to see him soon'.

 _The Present_

The sound of the door unlocking jolted the blue vulpine back into reality. He had been surprised to expect any visitors at all. The shortest stay in Isolation was three days, and he had already received his one meal for the day earlier that morning, which he had carefully rationed. Gloria, Julie or anyone else in that matter, had yet to smuggle some clothes down to the McCloud, he was still only wearing the wet towel which he had had wrapped around his body during his fight in the showers the night before.

The door opened to reveal a solitary figure standing the doorway, the figure was tall and even before it stepped into the light of the room, Marcus could by the shape of the figure that the stranger was feminine.

'Commandant?' Marcus asked in surprise.

It was the truth, before him stood Commandant Anna Roberts herself.

'Good evening Marcus', she spoke, approaching the blue vulpine. 'I've been waiting for you to finally come to Isolation'.

'Commandant', Marcus gasped in shock. 'Why are you dressed like that?'

She was wearing her glasses, a large jacket and her black high heels, she was also wearing shorts and a tight tank top that 'just' held her huge bust from spilling out. This had been what had surprised the blue vulpine.

'Like I said', she continued, still making her way to the cadet, swinging her hips in slow, seductive movements, something that did not go unnoticed by the cell's occupant. 'I've been waiting for you to finally come to Isolation'. She continued walking until she was directly in front of the McCloud, her large chest touching the blue fox's bear chest, her nipples caressing his fur and hard muscle.

'Commandant', Marcus stuttered in surprise. 'You're kind of close. . . . . '

He had not expected this to happen in Isolation, let alone of all people, the Commandant of the Academy. And the Commandant of the Academy was getting closer and her contact was getting more intimate.

'I know what you've been doing', she whispered into his ear, her right hand caressing his cheek.

'Eh', his only intelligent response.

'I almost told someone about it', she continued to whisper, sending shivers down his spine. 'That you were fucking Sergeant Whiptail's brains out, and she was making the loudest most obscene noises I've ever heard'.

'WHAT!' Marcus shouted in surprise. _Shit, she knows about me and Vanessa. Does she know about the others?_

Anna had began kissing his side, leaving marks of black lipstick on his cheek and the side of his neck. She pushed her soft breasts harder against his chest, one hand still holding his cheek in place, the other slipping his body, past his belly and grasping his semi-hardness through his towel.

'So Marcus, how about it? How about a little fun to lighten the mood? Or am I too old for you? Am I not your type?'

She continued her slow kissing assault on Marcus, she had moved from his neck to his muscular chest, kissing and licking down his toned belly, getting closer to her prize. The entire time, Marcus had been speechless. He had never thought that this would happen. Not only that the Commandant of the Cornernian Flight Academy had discovered that he had been having sex with his Commanding Officer on a regular basis, but she also wanted him to have sex with herself.

He gulped nervously, trying to think clearly. He could not deny that Anna Roberts was an attractive lady. At 39, she was still healthy in life and spirit. He had, on more then one occasion, admired her exquisite figure, and, with a bit of guilt, her firm 34MM bust. He had, also with great guilt, asked about her background and had probed her mind with his telepathy. He knew about her divorce, her empty love life, he placed two and two together, knowing no dating life meant no sex life. He sensed her frustration, her jealousy, her sadness. He knew her character and personality. _Her husband must have been a complete dick if he left this amazing, beautiful woman for some young hussy_.

'Commandant', he finally said. 'You're not old. You're a beautiful young lady, you're totally my type. And I would certainly love to lighten the mood with someone such as yourself'.

Anna stared at the young man she had pinned against the wall for a silent moment, she then smiled.

'That makes me very happy to hear that Marcus', she barely whispered. 'But please call me Anna'.

The two stared at each other for another moment, then the met with a gentle, sweet kiss. As the kissing got deeper and hotter, Marcus wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her closer to him. With no hands to hold it up, his towel slipped from his waist to the ground. Anna gasped as she felt something long and hard hit her between her legs. _FUCK HE'S BIG_ she screamed in her mind, before grinning to herself with lust. _This is going to be fun_. All other thoughts were forgotten as she felt Marcus's tongue glide across her lips, asking for entry, she opened her mouth and welcomed him, moaning into his mouth.

After a while, the Commandant broke off their making out session and pulled away, leaving a look of confusion on the cadet before her. Smiling, she shook off her jacket and slipped her top off over her head, freeing her heavy bosom. Marcus's eyes bulged at the site. Anna smiled. _Such a cute reaction. I see that it's true that he has a thing for big boobs. It's a good thing I've got huge boobies then._ She looked into the blue vulpine's eyes and nodded her consent. That was all the permission Marcus needed. The blue falcon gasped in delight and shock as she found herself pinned against the cell's wall, the blue fox kissing her deeply as he grasped her breasts gently with both hands, giving the soft flesh a good massage. He broke off from their kissing, letting the woman breath, as he moved his mouth down to the inviting soft mounds on her chest. Anna threw her head, gasping and moaning as Marcus took turns into taking each nipple into his mouth, licking, nibbling and sucking on each of the areolas, her breathing became heavy as her body shook and trembled under his skilled mouth, her own opening and closing, unable to form words. And she knew that Marcus was only getting started.

Marcus listened to the woman in his arms moaning as he sucked on her humongous tits, still finding it hard to believe that here he was, in Isolation, himself naked, with the Commandant half naked. He smiled evilly. _Time to make things more interesting_. He released the nipple he had had in his mouth, it's owner squealing in protest.

'Sorry Anna, were you enjoying that?' he asked, chuckling.

The blue falcon scowled back in disappointment, but said nothing. The blue vulpine grinned in response.

'Don't worry Commandant', he said with a wink. 'You're gonna love this'.

Without warning, Marcus slid down onto his knees and grasped the sides of her shorts, pulling both them and her panties down, fully exposing. Anna gasped in surprise at the bold, sudden tactic. Not giving her a chance to recover her initial shock, Marcus grabbed her shapely legs, parting them gently and dived between them, assaulting her glistening wet womanhood.

'Ahhhhh, Marcus, ohhhh yes that good, ravage my pussy'.

His companion screamed in pleasure as he slipped his hands around her soft and dragged her closer to his mouth and tongue. Anna squealed aloud, throwing her head back and grabbing handfuls of Marcus's hair, trying to pull him deeper into her warm folds. She flailed about in delight, as his tongue found that place that drove women crazy and set to work in driving HER crazy. This happened for five minutes or longer. Then it happened.

'MARCUS, I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHH! I'M CUMMINGGGGGG!'

She screamed at the top of her lungs as an intense orgasm exploded out of her, sending tremors through her entire body, and drenching her inner thighs and her lovers face with her juices. Her legs clamped down around Marcus's head as her body continued to shake as she whimpered, waiting out the after effects of her cumming so much. Anna then went limp, releasing Marcus's head and collapsing onto her knees.

'Oh my god, oh my god', she panted breathlessly. 'That was intense'.

She knelt there, panting and panting, she looked up, facing her blue companion. Marcus was also panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the cell's other resident and remained quiet. Anna stared back in complete silence as well. Then, suddenly the two crashed into each other, a desperate kiss becoming a rough making out session, both grasping each other, pulling the other closer to themselves.

Anna kissed Marcus with all the energy and passion she could muster. She had never felt anything like she had just now. Never. She had had lovers in her past, before her ex husband, but seemed to hold a candle to the young buck who had made her cum hard just before and was now kissing her with equal passion. _This guy sure is something else_. The same guy took hold of one of her shoulders and lay her back onto the sand covered floor of the cell. The guy hovered over the gal, their eyes shining with lust in the dim light.

'Ready ma'am', he asked quietly.

Anna lay there quietly for moment, she then reached forward and pulled Marcus close her, his light blue furred chest contrasting and squashing the dark blue skin of her naked breasts.

'Marcus, call me Anna remember', whispered into his ear. 'Now please make love to me. My pussy is hungry and I need your nice hard dick in me now'.

Marcus smiled back and pecked her on the lips.

'Sure thing Anna', he whispered back

He then took hold of his length and guided it towards the Commandant's womanhood. The woman underneath him gasped, surprised at his size.

'Marcus. You're so big'.

Marcus kissed Anna's cheeks, took a firm hold of her hips and began to move his lower body back and forth slowly, going easy on the lady. The lady closed her eyes, wrapped arms and legs around the man and moaned, it was all she could do. As she got used to his size, Marcus tightened his grip on the Commandant's waist and began driving faster and harder, turning her moans into screams.

'AHHHHH! YES! MARCUS THAT'S IT! MORE, GIVE ME MORE!'

Grabbing her swaying breasts and bringing them to his mouth, Marcus went onto to suck both as he continued to pump his hard cock in and out of his superior, sending her into ecstasy. He kept at this like a well oiled piston for another ten minutes or so, until it was too much for the woman he was riding and she climaxed again.

'AHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING MARCUS! I'M CUMMING!'

Anna closed her eyes and held back tears that had formed in her eyes, holding her young lover close as she waited for her orgasm to subside. Afterwards the two lay there still in each other's arms, cuddling and taking deep breathes, recovering from the sex. Eventually, Anna released her hold on Marcus and rolled him off her spent, sweating body.

'Marcus. . . . . ' she panted, still trying to catch her breath. 'That was . . . . . . amazing . . . . . . thanks'.

She stood up on her hands and knees, crawling over to her clothes that she had abandoned in their intense quickie. As she reached for her shorts, she felt two strong hands grab hold of her large, firm arse.

'Marcus!?' she gasped in surprise, looking over her shoulder.

The McCloud was on his knees and again hard, and raring to go.

'Was amazing?' he asked with a cocked eyebrow. 'I don't think once is enough for you is it Anna?'

Without warning, he slipped his hard penis back into the lady's hot, wet pussy. The lady groaned with bliss, her hands grabbing fistfuls of sand as she felt the nice hard flesh penetrate her once again. _Fuck, such energy and stamina_. Anna had no time to think of anything else as the man behind took a firm hold of her firm buttocks and began to pound his dark lover hard, her huge tits swinging and swaying with each rough thrust she received from the stud behind fucking her good.

Her screams of pleasure were music to his ears. Marcus reached forward, taking hold of her huge jiggling jugs, he brought Anna's body up against his, her smooth back against his hard chest, thrusting upwards into the girl's warmness. Anna's only response was to reach her arms behind her and wrap them around his neck, leaning her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes and moaned as the blue vulpine continued to move in and out of her. Suddenly, she felt that familiar tight feeling in her belly and she screamed as she reached her peak for a third time that evening.

'AAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Once again she drenched her own thighs and Marcus's hard dick with her juices, before collapsing backwards into Marcus's warm embrace.

This time the two lovers just lay against the cold wall, just resting. The Commandant snuggled up against her warm bed of blue fur, nuzzling up against the owners neck and kissing him every now and then. Finally, after ten minutes of good rest, Anna chuckled aloud, much to Marcus's surprise. She slowly stood up and turned around, facing the cadet as she hovered over him with a smile on her lips. It was a smile he had never seen on the Commandant before. Not a sweet smile, or mischievous smirk. It was a grin filled with lust and madness, and when she spoke it sounded like she was possessed.

'Marcus', she purred slowly. 'It's my turn to fuck you now. Hard.'

Marcus could in suck in a deep breath in response as his dark blue lover, the Commandant of the Cornerian Flight Academy, gripped his shoulders and slid herself down onto his raw erection, engulfing it whole.

'Brace yourself Marcus'.

She sat there still for a moment, then she tightened her grip on the fox's arms and began ramming her hips, hard, against the blue vulpine's waist, pulling him closer to her, forcing his face into the valley of her large boobs, wanting him, needing him, to be in as much contact as possible with her. As Marcus moaned, Anna screamed, their minds losing control as the pleasure coursing through their nerves and bodies was overwhelming, they forgot about everything, all that mattered was them and their lovemaking.

'FUCK, ANNA! IT'S LIKE MY DICK IS MELTING INSIDE OF YOU!'

'SHUT UP MARCUS! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR BIG HARD DICK!'

'SHIT, YOU'VE GONE CRAZY ANNA!'

'YEAH I'VE GONE CRAZY! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE AMAZING STUD!'

Anna continued thrusting hard against Marcus, her arms and legs wrapped around him, his head trapped between her swinging breasts. Since she had entered the room over two hours ago, Anna could still not believe that she had been ravaged by a handsome stud by the name of Marcus McCloud. He had been everything she had hoped for in a fantasy lover.

'OHHH FUCK! ANNA! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'M GOING TO BLOW!'

'DO IT! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT SPUNK! MAKE ME CUM HARD MARCUSSSSSSS!'

'ANNAAAAA!'

Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs as their climaxes met with a mutual release. They collapsed in each others arms and slipped into a deep slumber.

 _An hour later_

'Marcus that was amazing, I thought I'd ought to say that'.

The blue vulpine looked down at the woman laying on him, she was stroking his naked chest, kissing it every now and then. They had been awake for a couple of minutes, after a nice long nap together. He returned the gesture by pulling her closer, giving her bust and butt a nice squeeze.

'Thanks Anna you were pretty awesome yourself'.

They both lay there for moment, then Anna stood, picked up her clothes and began to dress herself.

'Tonight was great Marcus, but I need to go now', she said eventually. 'Early start tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep'.

The Commandant turned and faced her cadet lover, who was still sitting where they been lain before, she walked over to him slowly.

'But I'll be back tomorrow night to visit', she bent down and kissed him. 'When I give Cadet Philips and his friends a bollocking and chuck them into Isolation, I'll want you to come to my office too, so I can give you a good seeing to'.

She stood up again and walked towards the cell's entrance. As she passed through the doorway, she turned and looked back at the room's resident.

'Good night stud, you fulfilled my fantasy. Just make sure you ravage me every other time we meet'. The Commandant blew him a kiss and slammed the door behind.

'What a night this has been', Marcus thought aloud, before the evening caught up with him and he slipped back into a deep slumber.

 _Two days later_

Marcus outside the Commandant's office, fully clothed of course. True to her word, Anna had visited him last night, in which they had had a repeat of the night before, the only difference had been that the dark blue falcon had been the dominant lover that second night. She been quite aggressive sexually, not that the blue vulpine complained about this, recalling the Commandant riding his manhood time and time again. He had gladly returned the favour by ravishing the sexy woman, fucking her roughly when pinning her against the wall and riding missionary style. She had left him with a change of clothes his size after their session, both agreeing that a towel was not the best form of attire to wear in public when visiting the Commandant's quarters. That had been yesterday evening, and now the young blue fox was sitting outside that office. Whilst the walls and door were sound proof, he was able to use his telepathy to probe the atmosphere of the room on the other side of the wall.

He was able to sense the anger and frustration from the three cadets and the Commandant and the neutrality of the four guards that had escorted the three into the room. No guards had been left to guard him. _Seems the Commandant can trust me to behave myself_ he thought to himself. Using his telepathy, he probed the minds of the next room's residents, trying the decipher the situation.

 _'Bitch this sucks'._

 _'It's not our fault McCloud's popular with the girls'._

 _'Commandant's probably favouring him'._

These had been the thoughts of the condemned. However, there were other thoughts going around in the next room as well.

 _'The Commandant seems to be less tense today, even with the current situation'._

 _'Her complexion seems different and she's smiling more then usual'._

 _'She's got herself some, I knew a good shag would make her feel better. Not that I'm going to say that aloud'._

 _'I wonder who it was. Looks like they knew how to treat a woman right in the sack. From the way she's been pleasant to everyone, it must have been quite the stud she packed then'._

His thoughts were interrupted as the door was slid open and his three former opponents were marched out by their guards. As Marcus stood up at attention in the presence of his superiors, he returned a neutral glance against the scowls of Karl, Bruce and Greg, he heard the thoughts that were going through the two men and two women who were leading the trio away.

 _'Good going kid',_ one of the guys chuckled in his mind. _'You showed them who was boss_ '.

 _'Not your fault you're popular with the ladies, is it laddie?'_ this came from the gruff leader of the group. _'Just stay away from my little girl if you know what's good for yer'._

 _'Nice to know that some fighters are still good looking, you'd have no problem getting a girl, would you cutie'._

 _'Handsome stud like that, I wouldn't be surprised if he was one who put a smile on the Commandant's face. I'd try a taste of you myself if I weren't married'._

Marcus suppressed a blush, and the grizzled sergeant interrupted his thoughts this time.

'You can go in now Cadet McCloud', he said. 'Commandants waiting for you'.

'Thank you Sir', Marcus replied.

He entered the room and the door was slammed shut and was locked automatically behind him.

'You've got to love modern technology nowadays', a familiar voice purred. 'Don't you agree Marcus?'

The blue vulpine stood at attention at the closed doorway, he turned his head to source of the voice and found Anna Roberts, Commandant of the Cornernian Flight Academy sat at her desk, dressed modestly in this encounter. She was going through some paperwork. On hearing the blue vulpine enter the room, she looked up through her glasses and smiled at her guest.

'Well, well, well if it isn't the illustrious Marcus McCloud', she said, gesturing to chair in front of her desk. 'Please sit down'.

Confused slightly, Marcus walked over and placed himself on the seat.

'Seems that according to the report given to me by Sergeant Whiptail, that you were set upon by Cadet Philips and his two accomplices, with no other choice you were forced to fight in self defence. As she was not allowed to favour either side, she had to punish both parties'.

The Commandant stood up from her chair and slowly walked around the desk, until she was facing the blue fox. Once she had done this, she crossed her arms and sat against the edge of the desk, before she spoke again.

'Since you were provoked and fought in self defence you received your three days in Isolation and a caution, whilst the troublesome trio have spent the last three days in the Infirmary. After recovering from their injuries, they faced a disciplinary handed to them personally by myself, and a black mark on each of their records. Does that sound like the truth, Marcus?'

Marcus was shocked to say the least. He had not expected any of this. He had not expected to end up having sex with his superior officer two nights in a row in Isolation, and now he was being given a slap on the wrist. Between Anna Roberts and Vanessa Whiptail, the two women had saved his career in the military from meeting an early ending before it had even started.

'I believe that's true, Commandant, ma'am', he replied with a smile.

There was a short silence in the air, then Marcus spoke again.

'So what now Commandant?'

'It's the end of the work day now. So what happens now Marcus is that you and I get naked, and you slip that nice, long, hard dick of yours into me and bone me good and proper on this desk'.

As she said this, Anna hopped onto the table and lifted her skirt.

'Marcus take off your clothes and get over here now'.

Without further ado, Marcus kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and ripped off his clothes in a flash. Anna licked her lips at the site of his hardening erection, which she wanted NOW.

'I never get sick of seeing the site of that tool of yours, Marcus', she purred seductively, reaching down and pulling down her thong and opening her legs invitingly. 'Lets put it to some good use'.

'Sure thing Anna'.

Marcus grinned and stepped forward, grabbing hold of the Commandant's hips and slipped his hard manhood into her hot, waiting pussy. The lady in his grasp gasped and shivered in anticipation for what was to come. Marcus kissed her deeply on the lips and began thrusting hard into he warm core. They would not be stopping anytime soon.

 **New chapter guys. Hope you enjoy :) . Thought I'd do a long chapter to follow up the last one since it was a bit short. The next couple of chapters will be outside love and passion to liven up the plot. Don't want to give too much away, just thought I'd warn you. I'll update soon as possible, until then take care and enjoy.**


	10. Bad News

**Bad News**

'Surely you must be joking Major Andrews?' Anna spoke in disbelief at the man sitting at the other side of her desk.

'I'm afraid not Commandant Roberts', the middle aged male lynx replied, clearly not happy himself in delivering this message.

'But none of them are even eighteen yet. Plus none of them are ready for this sort of action, not even the advanced ones'.

'That's not true, unfortunately. Our reports show that a number of them are more then capable in holding their own'.

The dark blue falcon leant back against her chair, pinching the bridge of her beak as she sighed sadly. Anna closed her eyes in deep thought. _Fuck! Those bastarding bureaucrats have doomed the lot of them_. She had feared that this would happen, and to make matters even worse, the final call was not hers to make. And that's what Anna hated the most about the situation at hand. The man's voice interrupted her thinking.

'I know that this is not the sort of thing you want to hear Anna. Believe me it's hard for me to deliver this too old friend'.

Opening her eyes, Anna looked up at Major Jonathan Andrews. A tanned lynx, she had remembered him being a corporeal when she had been a cadet herself years back. He was the exact stereotype of the veteran soldier. At 52 years old, he refused to slow down or slack. A barrel chested man, his arms and legs still bulged the muscle he bore over thirty years ago. His brown fur and his short, clean shaven hair was peppered with greyness. Despite being older he was still as formidable as he had been in his active career, before he had became Chief of Staff. Unfortunately it meant now that it was his job to deliver the bad news from the Commander in Chief to the Commandant of the Cornerian Flight Academy. Finally after a long moment of silence, the Commandant spoken again.

'John', she said eventually. 'Surely there is some other alternative here?'

The look on the veteran's grizzled face answered her question for her, but he still uttered words.

'It's the quickest solution to our problem. Even if it's not the popular solution. We've already called up the last of our reserves two months back, but losses are piling up and we need to replace those losses as quickly as possible. Even if we were able to call up new recruits and train them up fast enough it might be too late by the time they're properly trained. We need more fully trained pilots and soldiers NOW!' Major Andrews emphasised on the last word.

The Commandant remained in silent contempt throughout her guest's short 'lecture', trying to keep her composure. But John Andrews could see the complete and utter fury burning through the falcons glasses even before their owner addressed him again.

'And so what then Major Andrews?' she spoke, barely containing her anger. 'You're basically saying that Command want to gladly sacrifice my cadets against the Spice Syndicate rather then their own elite forces that are too busy 'protecting' them and the other higher up's'.

The room was once again struck with a deathly silence. Both officers stared at the other, both sporting a dead panned look. Both agreeing without a single word. They both very well knew that the brass would never, ever, risk losing their best men and women in action unless it was either worth it or if their very survival depended on it. They had chosen to be typical politicians, putting their own positions and safety first before innocent lives.

Whilst the conflict now occurring had not been entirely their fault, they still held blame. But being typical politicians, most of the Cornerian Government and the High Command had tried to dodge responsibility.

'You better watch what you're implying Commandant', warned the Major cautiously, despite himself secretly agreeing with her. 'The last thing you want is being court martialled for insubordination'.

'Better that then just let the High Command throw my cadets into a fight that they're not ready for yet. That's incompetence in command that is, another court martial offence'.

'You'll be court martialled and they'll still take the kids. There's not much you can do in the matter Anna. I know it's not what you want to hear right now old friend, but it has to be said. It's going to happen and neither you nor I can do anything to stop this'.

As the conversation continued, the tempers of the Commandant and Major continued to flare up. Despite knowing she had lost the argument, Anna Roberts was not going to give up without a fight, or at least until she reached some compromise.

'The Cornerian population stands at over 18 million civilians. Say a third of that population is combat age. And then there's the other planets in our Alliance that have populations where the smallest is on Macbeth at 4 million. Are you telling me that can't we raise a substantial force whilst the recruits are getting trained up?'

'The quick answer, no', the middle aged lynx leaned back in his chair. 'The long answer, Macbeth is an industrial planet, most of them are steel workers, miners and mechanics, what little garrison forces they have are being used to support and defend the home front there, we've had to use our own space force in defending their freighter convoys and the space around the planet. Aquas and Zoness are uninhabited by intelligent life to recruit. We still have to maintain a strong presence there to prevent the enemy from gaining a foothold on both planets. Venom and Titania are the enemies strongholds, they're out of the question. Sauria is secure and sending what soldiers they can, but they have no air force and a lot of their troop transport ships are being attacked and need defending, tying up even more escort ships and crews with pilots. We've recently lost Fichina, and Fortuna and Katina are being hotly contested. Another problem is our Alliance is democratic, so the Government and High Command cannot introduce conscription without provoking great civil unrest. Such an action could cause disaster for us all'.

The greying lynx leant back against his chair, taking a deep breath before looking at his companion and continuing.

'We're stretched thin Anna. We need more pilots and soldiers and we need them now. That's the final word and. . . . . . . . .'

'MAJOR ANDREWS!' barked Anna, slamming her fist on her desk as she interrupted him. 'WE'VE GOT FOUR PLATOONS OF PILOTS, EACH WITH TWENTY PEOPLE IN, EXCLUDING THE OFFICERS, AND SIX PLATOONS OF SOLDIERS, AGAIN WITH TWENTY EACH! YOU CAN'T EXPECT TWO HUNDRED SIXTEEN AND SEVENTEEN YEAR OLDS TO BE HELP TURN THE TIDE! IT'S SUICIDE!'

A chair was sent crashing to the ground as Major Andrews stood up and faced the Commandant in the eye.

'DO YOU THINK I'M NOT AWARE OF THAT COMMANDANT ROBERTS!' he snarled, his stoic gaze replaced by a twisted face of emotions. 'THOSE ARE THE ORDERS AND WE MUST COMPLY TO THEM! DO YOU THINK I'M ENJOYING THIS?! DO YOU?! MY LITTLE GIRL, JULIE IS IN THE BLUE SKY'S AND SHE HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THEIR BEST PILOTS! HOW YOU THINK THAT I FEEL HAVING TO TELL MY LITTLE GIRL THAT SHE HAS TO GO TO WAR AGAINST THE SPICE SYNDICATE! WELL YOU TELL ME?! WELL?!'

This statement cut off any further argument as Anna suddenly felt like she had just been punched in the gut. Both of them, winded from their argument collapsed back in their chairs, the Major stooping to pick his back up first. Once again, the room sank back into a eerie silence. Anna reached into a desk drawer and produced a bottle of brandy and two glass tumblers, pouring them both a strong one.

'This is all "Faint" Hart's fault this is', Anna grumbled.

John grunted in agreement. Grand Admiral William Hart had, until recently, been the Commander-in-Chief of the Cornernian Combined Fleets. Whilst the official story was that he achieved this position through great courage and merit, the real truth was completely different. He had actually 'achieved' this position by being brother-in-law to the former President of Corneria. The 'Faint Hart' name had been a justly brand. He had been cowardly all of his life and his failure to act efficiently against the forces of the Spice Syndicate from the start of the conflict had not only cost him his position and image but also the Cornerian Alliance and its forces severely.

'The destruction of the Third and Fifth Fleets on Katina and Fichina. Not to mention sending Task Force Z to Titania without proper fighter support', the lynx growled, taking a swig of his brandy.

Anna Roberts grimaced at this. John was right. Failure to destroy the Spice Syndicate in it's early stages had allowed the criminal organization to gain in strength and resources. What had started as a small gang of pirates fighting small raids and skirmishes and small cases of theft had turned into a deadly opponent, complete with it's own military, vast resources and ships to conduct vicious engagements and carry out occupations efficiently. As a bunch of convicts, whilst their sources of income were many, the main ones were the black market, racketeering, slavery, and the trade of illegal drugs, including the Big Spice in which they deprived their name from. However, it had been the black marketing element which had allowed them to muster a force formidable enough to match the Cornerian military. They were a bad bunch to fight against to say the least.

'The destruction of two complete fleets in a swift surprise attack left Titania to be occupied and Fichina rendered nearly defenceless was bad enough to kick High Command into action', the Commandant took a sip of her drink. 'But the thought of Hart sending a task force to recover Titania without the right preparations showed what a stupid bastard he really was'.

The mission of Task Force Z had been a disaster, both in plan and action. It had comprised of battleships with cruiser and corvette escorts. However, due to rushed preparation, no troop transport vessels or sufficient fighter power had been mobilized. The two state-of-the-art battleships, the _Prince of Corneria_ and the _Repulse_ had been destroyed by enemy bombers and most of the escorts crippled or destroyed. Captured survivors had been either sold into slavery or tortured slowly to death. A dark day it had been for the Cornerian Navy.

'The raw materials and the refineries on Titania were more then enough to power their war machine. Vice Admiral Pellew has only been able to start cleaning up Hart's mess and drawing up defences before a counter strike can be made'.

'Our soldiers are more then capable of defeating their ground forces, despite them having three to one advantage sometimes. But it's pilots we need Anna to help break their dominance in the air and space. Pellew did not want to make this decision, but he doesn't have any other choice. If this hard decision is not made, then we could lose what little advantage and initiative we have left. He's promised me he will couple your cadets with veterans to help them and keep an eye on them'.

'But there's no guarantee that any of them will survive', the Commandant protested in vain.

'There's never any guarantee in war Anna', the lynx sighed sadly. 'You know that'.

Anna did and that's what made this decision more difficult for her to make.

'Most of the cadets are on leave right now, with their families. We're going to have to give them the real reason for cancelling their leave. This is going to break the kid's hearts'.

'I know Commandant', the Major replied sadly. 'But it has to be done'.

Anna Roberts sighed sadly in agreement and reached towards the console on her desk and pressed a button.

'Joanne, please find the locations of all of our cadets on leave and initiate a recalling process', the dark blue falcon was proud that her voice did not break.

There was a moment of hesitance and silence on the other side of the line.

'Yes. . . . yes. . . of course, Commandant ma'am', came the strained voice of her secretary. 'I'll start right away'.

Both Commandant and Major looked at each other and continuing drinking in silence.

They did not utter a single word for the rest of their meeting.

 **Sorry for the wait guys. Been trying to suss out which direction I'm going to send this story for a couple of weeks. Been focusing on my HTTYD stories as well. I will updating very soon for this story. I hate cliff hangers too, so I will not keep you all waiting too long.**

 **Thought I'd put a bit of my history knowledge into this chapter. Task Force Z was an actually force in WWII, and Pellew was a real admiral in the Napoleonic Wars.**

 **This chapter is to lay out what will happening throughout the next couple of chapters, and part of the next story in this series. Don't worry everyone, there will still be love and lust scenes for you to enjoy ;) . I will update soon. Until then take care :) .**


	11. On Sauria

**On Sauria**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

If someone had ever told Fox McCloud that Leon Powalski would be close friends with him twenty years ago, he would have laughed so hard he would have busted a gut. Given their past history in their careers in Star Fox and Star Wolf, it would have a surprise for the two ex mercenaries to even have a civilized conversation together, let alone the chameleon inviting the entire McCloud family to spend a week at the Powalski household.

But since the end of their mercenary careers and their later lives, the two had became fond friends, that friendship had gone on to include their wives, Krystal and Claudia, and, as if history was repeating itself, their children, Gloria and Marcus had become colleagues and great friends.

The Powalski's house was a three bedroom building located on the middle of the clearing of a lush green paradise. A small river flowed gently nearby. Leon had purchased it from the money he had received from the Apariod War. The tropical forest The household itself had a garage and a hangar, as well as a small gym, a Jacuzzi and a swimming pool. It was practically a small mansion in the countryside.

It was in the jacuzzi that Marcus had decided to spend some alone time. It was the third day of his second leave from the Academy and it was late evening. The weather was calm and cool, and everyone else were in the house, fast asleep. He, himself, was in the tub thinking of the events. They had been enjoyable. The six McClouds and Powalskis had gone out for dinner on the first evening, taken a long hike in the tropical wilderness on the second day and had had a barbeque today. Now he was just relaxing and trying to forget the frustration he had been going through just before he had left the Academy for leave.

He was horny. Despite the fact that he had a small harem of lovers, he had not had any action for the four days before his leave began. Something big had been going on, something that he was not entitled to know as a cadet. It had kept all of the girls, including the ones in his platoon busy. Coupled with his three days of leave on Sauria, the blue vulpine had gone through his longest dry spell since losing his virginity back in summer.

'Sitting in a hot tub is probably not the best cure for being horny', the Cornerian/Cerinian hybrid grumbled to himself.

His thoughts wandered. He had noticed the glances Gloria had throwing him since he and his parents had arrived. He had been doing the same in return. None of their parents were aware of the lust between the two of them, and Marcus had warned Gloria that his Mum was telepathic, so the girl knew to keep her thoughts to herself, literally.

Marcus had remembered their arrival on the first day. Gloria had been wearing tight blue jeans and a small, tight tank top that hugged her chest well. Seeing her in front of him, dressed like that had made his cock twitch in anticipation. If it had not been for the presence of their parents, the blue vulpine would have grabbed hold of the sexy chameleon, stripped her of her clothing and would have ravaged her there and then. However, he knew he would have to behave. He was not sure how his parents would react if they found out about his lust driven antics, let alone Mr Powalski finding out that his friend's son had been having sex with his little girl.

He had recalled an earlier conversation when it came to the assignment of the rooms. Since the house was three bed roomed, it was only natural that the two adult couples would have two rooms between them, the McCloud's in the guestroom and the Powalski's in their own. That just left a certain young blue vulpine and a certain young green chameleon. And her bedroom.

'I suppose Marcus would be just fine camping in Gloria's room', Fox had stated on the first day.

Whilst the two secret lovers had been welcome to this idea, the other parents were not as keen.

'FOX!' Claudia had shouted. ' I'm not having a young man sleeping in the same room as my daughter. No offence Marcus', she had said, facing the blue vulpine.

'None taken', he had lied, keeping a straight face as he sensed Gloria's disappointment.

'Why not Claud?' Fox questioned innocently. 'They practically share the same space back at the Academy'.

'Fox', Krystal had said. 'I'm sure that Gloria will want some privacy from her colleagues whilst she's at home, especially when sleeping'.

'Krystal's right Fox', Leon had chipped in, before facing the youngest McCloud. 'Sorry Marcus, it looks like you're sleeping on the sofa son'.

Marcus remained silent this time, refusing to dignify this with a response.

'Okay, okay', Fox had replied, defeated. 'It was only a suggestion'.

Sleeping on a sofa had not done wonders for his back, this being one of the reasons for the young McCloud being in the jacuzzi. For the last three days, the young McCloud had been forced to bite his tongue and try to keep his hormones under control. It had not helped with the fact that Gloria was always in sight, near him and seeming to enjoy teasing him with every chance she got. The female chameleon had taken to wearing clothes that beared more then enough skin to drive the blue vulpine crazy with lust, licking ice lollies slowly in front of him, and , when the parents weren't looking, walking in front of him, only to stop suddenly and bend over, making Marcus crash in her tight jeaned covered butt that he wanted so much to squeeze and strip. And fuck.

'Something on your mind?' a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Marcus jumped a little in the water from the sudden fright. Recovering quickly, he turned to the direction of the voice. And was surprised with what he saw. Before him stood none other then Gloria Powalski holding an eight pack of chilled bottled beer. But that had not been the reason for his surprise. She was wearing a two piece black bikini, and the top seemed to be too small for her bust.

'Looks like you could do with some company', she said, sporting a big smirk this time. 'Fancy a beer?'

The blue vulpine gave a slow nod in return, mesmerized by the semi naked beauty walking towards him. He then realized that his swimming trunks were on a nearby bench, and immediately became a bit self conscious that he was naked in the hot tub and that his host's sexy daughter, complete with cold beers, was making her way to join him.

Gloria placed the beers within reach of the hot tub and slipped into the warm water, sighing with bliss as her body made contact with the bubbles. Relaxing for a moment, she reached for a bottle and broke off the cap with a bottle opener and passed it to her blue furred companion, who accepted it with a small smile of thanks, then she reached for a bottle for herself. The two sat there in complete silence for a couple of minutes, swigging their beers and exchanging looks and smiles, Marcus's eyes wandering to the girl's large floating breasts jiggling and swaying from the hot tub's bubbles, and Gloria's gaze creeping down to the guy's clearly naked waist. Finally, Marcus broke the ice and wrapped his left arm around the girl's submerged waist and gently pulled her to his side. The girl relaxed in his hold and snuggled into the guy's side.

'This is nice', he finally said, taking another swig of beer.

'Hmmm', his companion agreed, stroking his chest casually. 'But I can think of something better to do'.

'Oh, and what's that?' the blue fox grinned, drinking the last of his bottle.

Gloria smiled, put her finished bottle down and swung a leg over Marcus, facing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squashed her soft chest against his. The two continued facing each other, their hands slipping underwater and massaging each other's bodies. Finally, Marcus closed the gap between them and kissed Gloria on the lips. The girl in his arms moaned and sank into his hold, opening her mouth and allowing his probing tongue to slip into her mouth. She grabbed fistfuls of his blue and white hair, as he ran his fingers through the black locks of her pixie cut, both moaning into each others mouths. After a few minutes of kissing and heavy petting, both released each other to catch their breath.

'Sit up here Marcus', Gloria gasped, patting the side of the hot tub.

'Why?' Marcus asked with interest.

'You'll see', the green girl grinned with mischief.

Obeying, Marcus sat on the side, sporting a purple blush as his manhood stood erect and proud in full site of the woman near him. _So cute_ Gloria thought as she grinned evilly to herself, licking her lips as she swam between the guy's open legs. Looking up at Marcus, the Powalski gripped his erection and slipped it between her jade skinned boobs, rubbing it with her soft mounds. Marcus gave off a moan as her long reptilian tongue wrapped itself around his long, hard blue member, dragging him into her mouth. He gasped in surprise as he felt Gloria's nails dig into his thighs, pinning him in place and making sure he would not get away. As if he would want to.

'Fuck Gloria', he groaned. 'Wow. . . . .that's. . . . . that's really good'.

She moaned, sending vibrations down the nice, hard organ trapped in her mouth and her heaving bosom.

'You like that Marcus?' she said, giving his member a long lick as she continued to get him off with her huge breasts. 'Like being wanked off by big tits and sucked like a straw'.

'YESSSS!' yelped Marcus as Gloria brought him back into her mouth.

Marcus literally screamed with pleasure as his orgasm exploded in Gloria's mouth.

'Fuck, that was intense, Marcus, so much', Gloria grinned as she licked a trickle of stray spunk off his six pack.

He had been holding it for seven days, no sex and no time to jack off, so he had been holding in a lot. Not that the green girl was complaining, and she was not going to call it a night any time soon. Instead she released herself from his leg's hold and giggled, moving away from her blue lover. Reaching behind her back, she proceed to wiggle out of her bikini in a slow, seductive rhythm, swaying her hips left and right as her bikini top and bottoms slid from her, revealing her naked, slender form.

'Like what you see Marcus?' she asked the stunned boy.

'Uh huh', came his intelligent response as he swum over to her.

Gloria gasped as he grabbed her boobs, massaging them softly. She had been needing this for days, her parents and his parents being around had stopped her from having a lust filled leave with the gorgeous blue hunk in peace. All other thoughts were lost as she felt that gorgeous blue hunk bring his mouth down onto one of her large tits and started sucking on the nipple. The girl gasped, pushing her chest outwards and pulling the male into her bosom, needing him closer to her. She moaned again as he switched to the other nipple and suckled on it like a newborn. Gloria gasped once more as Marcus took the other into his mouth, sucking both greedily.

'Mmmmm, that's it Marcus play with my nice, big tits', she said, jiggling her breasts playfully in his face.

Marcus needed no encouragement.

Gloria squealed in disappointment as Marcus released her nipples and released her. But he had other ideas in mind.

'Sit up here', he said with mischief, tapping on the side of the tub.

'Why?' Gloria asking, smirking.

'You'll see', he returned her smirk.

Gloria obeyed and sat on the side of the jacuzzi and giggled in anticipation as her blue lover swum over to her. Winking and grinning at her, Marcus reached forward and parted her legs.

'Bet you've been wanting this as much as I have Gloria', he said, kissing her inner thigh.

'Ah huh', she moaned, unable to muster words.

Taking a firm grip of her shapely thighs, Marcus kissed the area around her womanhood, earning him strangled gasps from the girl above him.

'Ummmm, it feels good, more, Marcus, please more', she begged, shuffling her legs, trying to draw him in.

He did as she wished.

Gloria screamed in ecstasy as Marcus dove further between her legs and she felt his tongue glide along her warm depths. She gasped as she felt two strong hands grip her firm bottom hard and pulled her closer to the man now ravaging her soaking wet pussy.

'Oh Marcus, yes, that's the spot, make me feel good', Gloria gasped, forcing a knuckle into her mouth. _I hope we don't wake the parents_ she managed to think.

She opened her legs wider, holding onto the back of Marcus's head as he tried to probe further and further into her wet warmness.

'Quite tasty ain't you Glor'.

'Less talk, more licking mister', she demanded, moaning as he obeyed her. 'AHHHH! YOU'RE SO GOOD!'

'Gloria, the parents', whispered Marcus.

But it too late, the fire of Gloria's passion had been lit, and her voice as well.

'FUCK MARCUS! THE WAY YOU USE YOUR TONGUE! IT'S AMAZING!'

The busty chameleon grabbed hold of Marcus's head and pulled it deeper in her womanhood, wanting, no, needing him to make her scream. And he was more then glad to.

'AHHH! YES! EAT ME! EAT MY NICE HOT PUSSY! AHNNN!'

Gloria was in bliss, she had been wanting this for a week, missing the energy and passion of her blue lover. Something was going on back at the Academy and the parents had been their way ever since. There was no telling when they would get another chance to be on their own, so they had to be as intense as possible. Her cloudy thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself reaching her peak.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH! MARCUS! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! AHNNNNNNN!'

Too late, she exploded, her juices drenching Marcus's face as she jerked and spasmed from her first orgasm in a week. After a moment or so, she relaxed her numb thighs, released Marcus's head from her leg's death grip and slid back into the water. Unable to feel her legs, she fell forwards, a pair of strong arms caught her before she could submerge completely. Sighing contently, she leaned back into Marcus's warm chest, tipped her head back and greeted his tasty lips. As their kiss deepened, Marcus's hands shifted from Gloria's hips and cupped her 36F boobs, massaging them and teasing the nipples. Gloria reached her arms behind herself, and wrapped them around her lover's neck, moaning into his mouth.

'That was quite an intense orgasm', Marcus finally said as they broke their kiss.

'I've been holding it in all week', Gloria replied, pecking him on the lips. 'You should have been in my bedroom the first night fucking my brains out'.

'I blame the parents', Marcus grinned, still stroking the soft flesh in his hands.

'Meddling old fools', she moaned, pulling him into another French kiss

Marcus grunted in agreement as the girl's long reptilian tongue wrapped around his and imprisoned it in a warm, wet layer of soft flesh. He let out a moan as he felt his lover's hand slip downwards and gripped his erect manhood, hard, teasing the tip with her index finger.

'We've got a lot of catching up to do sexy', Gloria whispered in his ear. 'And we're going to enjoy every second of it'.

Marcus smiled as he turned the busty woman around so she was facing him.

'Oh we are Gloria', he smiled as he moved them to the side of the jacuzzi. 'We are'.

Marcus planted Gloria on the submerged seats on the side of the hot tub. Keeping eye contact with her, reached down parted her green, sexy legs and took hold of his erection.

'Take me handsome', hissed his sexy hostess.

'Will do sexy', he moaned as he guided his manhood toward her warm core.

Gloria gasped as she felt the strong, warm hardness enter her. _Fuck! I've missed this tasty feeling_ she thought as she gripped the guy's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper inside of her.

'Oh fuck. Oh yes', Gloria gasped, revelling in this lovely missed feeling. 'More. Give me more'.

'I will', her guest whispered, taking a firm grip of her hips. 'I'll make you feel good'.

With that said, Marcus began thrusting in and out of Gloria's warmness, splashing water as he picked up his pace in driving his lover in bliss. And Gloria welcomed it.

'AHH! YES! THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WANTING! AHNNNNNN!'

 _Oh yes, I've definitely missed this_ she grinned to herself, watching her breasts bounce and swing from her lover's lust filled movements. _Definitely_.

'FUCK GLORIA! THIS IS SENSATIONAL! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO MELT INSIDE YOU!'

 _Seems we're both enjoying ourselves_. Gloria grabbed Marcus's head and pulled him into a fierce deep kiss, both of them becoming possessed with lust and passion. And they were only getting started.

'UMMMM! MARCUS YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE. . . . . . .SO HARD. . . . . . .AHNNN YOU'RE WONDERFUL!'

'FUCK GLORIA! YOUR SO HOT. . . . . .AND TIGHT. . . . .YOUR PUSSY'S AWESOME!'

Everything was forgotten as the two lovers remained locked in a tangle of intense lovemaking.

'OH GOD ! I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS TURNED ON FOR SO LONG! AHNNN! GIVE IT TO ME DEEPER!'

'AHHHH! GLORIA, I THINK I'M CLOSE!'

'ME TOO! SHOOT IT IN ME, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT SPUNK!

In one last effort, Marcus increased the strength and speed of his thrusting, if that was possible, determined to drive the both of them to their climaxes.

'MARCUSSSS! UMMMMM! MARCUSSSS! AHHHHHHHH!'

'GLORIAAAA! I'M CUMMING! '

Both cadets collapsed into the other's arms, steam coming off their bodies as they waited out the effects of their intense mutual release. The couple lay there in the warm water, just enjoying the sensational feeling of the bubbles.

'Wow', they both said at the same time, then looking at each other, they both laughed out loud.

Gloria sighed and leant against Marcus, stroking his chest absentmindedly.

'That was amazing Marcus', she finally said, reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

'Thanks', he gladly returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him. 'You were pretty awesome yourself.

'I suppose that's we both get for not having sex for a week'.

Marcus nodded in agreement.

'Dry spells are terrible. Mind since we were all pent up, that must have been why it so. . . . . so. . . . . .well, orgasmic'.

'You've got that right stud. How about we both make sure we're not neglecting each other', she pressed her chest against his, pecking his lips. 'Even if our parents are around, you make sure you come to my bedroom tomorrow night. Okay?'

'Sure thing Gloria'.

'But for now, Marcus', Gloria said, her eyes wandering downwards. 'It seems that I'm neglecting a very important part of you'.

Without warning, she gripped his hardness hard and began pumping the erect flesh. Marcus was taken by surprise by her sudden aggression and only groaned in response.

'Next', she hissed into his ear as she began forcing him to the jacuzzi's side. 'I'm going to get on top and ride you until I've squeezed every last drop out of you'.

Forcing Marcus onto the seats, Gloria Frenched him as she squashed her large boobs against his front and mounted him.

'Brace yourself stud', she moaned, slipping his dick back into her hungry, waiting pussy. 'Brace yourself'.

 _In Space_

In orbit over Sauria, a small armed freighter approached the Space Defence Station that served as the HQ and Command for the ships and defence turrets that formed the Saurian Space Defence Fleet.

'Unidentified ship, this Saurian Defence Control, please identify yourself. Over'.

'Defence Control, this is the armed freighter, _CWS Ajax_ , we're here to comply with Protocol 13. Transmitting authorization and ship codes now. Over'.

There was a moment's silence as Defence Control verified this.

'Codes match, _Ajax_ , you are cleared and authorized to make planetside. Over and out'.

 **New chapter guys and gals, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is going to be an emotional one for all of the characters.**

 **CWS will stand for Cornerian War Ship, similar to HMS and USS in our world, plus all ship names are always referred to in italics. I'll try to be as accurate as possible when it comes to military terms and so on.**

 **Until next time, take care and thanks for the views and support :) .**


	12. Farewell To Family

**Farewell To Family**

A series of loud knocks on the front door awoke Marcus from his slumber. The young blue vulpine groaned as he pulled himself from the sofa that served as his bed for the past three nights. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, trying to orientate himself. He remembered Gloria riding him into climax after climax in the hot tub, the two had then dried themselves off and had gathered their stuff, walking back into the house, naked. They had finished their night together in the shower, washing the chlorine from their bodies, afterwards they had made love in the shower before parting with a deep, passionate French kiss. It had been an intense evening, ending a week long dry spell for the two young lovers.

Another set of impatient loud bangs on wood brought Marcus back into reality. Pulling on some pants quickly, the McCloud made his way barechested to the door.

'ALRIGHT I'M COMING ALREADY!' he shouted, then muttering to himself. 'For fuck's sake'.

Still blurry eyed, Marcus opened the door, and was fully awake instantly. Before him stood a Navy officer in full uniform, behind him stood four Navy Marines standing alert and bearing weapons.

'Pilot Cadet Marcus McCloud', barked the officer, more of a statement then a question.

'Yes?' responded a confused Marcus.

Before the officer could speak again, bangs could be heard upstairs as pairs of feet ran across the top hallway and down the stairs towards the door.

'MARCUS! WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHO IS IT!?' bellowed a groggy Leon.

Upon seeing who it was, he pulled Marcus back protectively into the hallway, and then turned to their visitor in the doorway.

'Who are you and what do you want?' he asked, looking the officer in the eye.

'Your Sergeant Major Leon Powalski? Owner of this house?'

'Well obviously you know that, so don't answer my question with another. What's the meaning of an armed guard turning up at my house at 4.30 in the morning?'

The officer remained for a moment, his gaze wandering over to Marcus. By now, the other parents had made their way down the stairs and the hall near the doorway had suddenly become crowded.

'Is there a Miss Gloria Powalski living here as well?'

'My daughter', growled Leon, clearly beginning to lose his patience. 'That's the second time you've answered my question with another. Now unless you've got some excuse for turning up here uninvited, I would suggest you leave us in peace'.

The Marines moved forward, however, the officer raised his hand and they held back. He then sighed deeply and faced the residents of the house again.

'I'm afraid I can't leave sir, I'm here to collect Gloria Powalski and Marcus McCloud. To bring them back to the Academy'.

There was moment's silence as the parents looked to Marcus with confusion. The blue vulpine shrugged, clearly perplexed himself.

'Our leave is not over for another four days', announced a feminine voice as Gloria finally made her way to the crowd.

The officer scowled as the young woman, clearly not impressed with her jumping into the conversation.

'Thank you. . . . . . .for your contribution Cadet Powalski', he growled, causing Gloria to flinch and her Father to stand between him and his little girl.

'She's right', Marcus stated, leaping to his friend's defence. 'Our leave papers were authorized and signed by the Commandant Roberts of the Academy. I mean we've. . . . . .'

The officer waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. The secret lovers looked in confusion as their parents bristled at this abrupt interruption

'Well we're cancelling them kid', he stated. 'In accordance with Protocol 13, I've the authority to do so'.

'What's Protocol 13?' asked Fox

'And what does it imply?' added Krystal.

Their unwelcomed guest looked hard at the interfering parents and rested his eyes on the younger pair, his look turning almost predatory.

'In case of inter galactic emergency', he said as if reciting a quote from a book. 'All cadets are to recalled to their stations and to be commissioned into full active military service. Immediately'.

There was a deathly silence as the words sank into the heads of each of the McClouds and Powalski's. The Mother's speechless as the Father's stood there in stunned disbelief, their children silent in shock. Suddenly, two wails cut through the silence like a knife.

'NNNOOOOOOOOO!' screamed Claudia as tears appeared in her eyes. 'IT CANT BE! IT'S NOT TRUE!'

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!' cried Krystal, trying to hold her own tears in.

Then, the Dad's stepped in.

'If you think for one minute, Leon and I are going to stand around and let you take our kids without a reasonable explanation, you've got another thing coming'.

'Fox is right, we'll wait until I'll contact the Commandant and get this verified', Leon stated. 'Until then, Gloria and Marcus are not going anywhere'.

'Unfortunately, I have my orders from Admiral Pellew', the officer gave a grim look as he held up a letter. 'And the permission granted by Commandant Roberts'.

All four parents leaned forward and read the letter with horror. It was all valid.

'Powalski, McCloud', he said, looking at the youngsters. 'Get dressed and gather three days worth of clothing and toiletries. Be ready in ten minutes. I will not wait, you're last two we need to collect and we've a tight schedule to keep'.

'YOU CAN'T DO THIS!' roared Fox as he stormed forward.

As he approached the officer, the Marines held up their guns, and the vulpine halted as the other parent gasped in horror, their weapons remained pointed upwards, ready just in case.

'I can, unfortunately, Mr McCloud, its their duty and is what is expected of them', their CO stated sternly. 'Now I suggest you and the others refrain from the behaviour like you tried just then, or I will have to arrest you all and I'll still take your son and daughter'.

'What about us?' growled Leon. 'We're capable of taking their places and fighting'.

All four parents agreed to this. But the Commanding Officer did not.

'Maybe due to your infamous acts in the past, yes, but you've been out of action and training for years. Despite this, you remain symbols of inter galactic defiance and resistance. Whilst you could be capable of causing some significant damage amongst the enemy, if any of you were captured or killed, it would cause a terrible propaganda victory for the Spice Syndicate and a significant blow to morale in our own forces. Therefore, by order of the High Command and Cornerian Government, all four of you have been forbidden from partaking in active service'.

As the parents took in this news, he turned to youngest pair of the group again.

'Powalski, McCloud, get dressed and pack three days worth of supplies and be ready in seven minutes. I will not repeat myself again'.

Both teenagers slipped away from their parents, retreating to their rooms, Gloria running upstairs to her bedroom, weeping as tears streamed down her cheeks, Marcus walked back into the living room, not uttering a single word.

The armed freighter, the _CWS Ajax_ , lay stationed on the clearing just outside the Powalski's house, ready to pick up more of it's living cargo. Colonel Erwin Rommel and his escort stood a distance from the residents of the house they had just visited. Giving them time. _Five more minutes_ he thought.

Despite the fact Sauria being a tropical planet, space was cold, and both Mothers ensured their children were wearing thick jackets, scarves and warm socks. Claudia and Krystal fussed over their daughter and son respectively, both unable to look their child in the eye in fear that the waterfall of tears they were both holding in would break free and their sorrow released for all to see.

'Mum', a quiet voice interrupted Krystal's thoughts.

Pausing, she looked up into her son's eyes. She did not need to be a telepath to read the thoughts going through her baby's head and the pain in his eyes.

'I. . . . .I love you Mum', he stuttered, a tear escaping his right eye. 'Just. . . .just so you know'. He looked to his Old Man. 'You too. . . . .Dad'.

Krystal placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold in a sob, tears leaking down her quivering cheeks. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her son's neck and pulled him into her arms. He remained stiff and stoic for a moment in her hold, then he emotionally collapsed and wrapped his own arms around and pulled her in a tight embrace.

'Oh my little Marcus', she sobbed as she rocked him back and forth in their hug. 'I love you too'.

Fox looked on in silence as his wife and son hugged the dear life out of each other, recalling when he had been seventeen, when he had left the Academy and had formed his own Star Fox team to battle Andross all those years ago. He turned his head and observed the Powalski's locked in a tearful embrace. The differences were he had chose to leave to fight a great enemy and had no family to miss. His son was leaving his parents and he had no choice.

'Your Mum and I love you too son', he said, pulling both wife and son into a trademark bear hug. 'We'll see you soon okay'. All three McCloud's smiled and hugged again.

'It's time', the Colonel interrupted. 'McCloud, Powalski, come along now, the ship can't wait any longer'.

The two families froze at his words as the two sets of parents tightening their grips on their only child, willing them not to leave and disappear before their eyes. Eventually, after a moment of tension, and before Rommel's men moved to intervene, Marcus moved.

 _This is going hurt for us all_ Marcus thought as he pulled away from his parents. _A lot_.

'I love you Mum', he said, hugging his Mother one last time kissing her on the cheek. 'I love you Dad', he said the same to his Father, hugging him hard, one last time.

And moved away from them, Fox holding back a tear streaked Krystal, who had tried to grab hold of her son again. He nodded to their guests in understanding and made his way over to the Powalski's.

'Gloria', Marcus interrupted them apologetically. 'We have to go now'.

Gloria looked up at her friend, gripping her Mother's shoulders in a moment of desperation, then reality sank in and she nodded slowly, and faced her parents, tears still pouring from her eyes.

'I. . . I love you. . . . .Mummy', she wept, hugging Claudia before turning to Leon. 'I. . . . . .I love you Daddy', gladly receiving a death grip from her Father.

Suddenly she broke away from her parents, throwing herself into Marcus's arm's, unable to face the impending sadness or her parents. Claudia tried to take hold of her baby girl, only to cry and scream with fury and grief as she was held back by her equally distraught husband. Leon finally let his emotions slip for the first time that early morning as he saw the young blue vulpine wrapped his arm around his daughter and led her away from himself and his wife.

'You keep her safe', Leon growled as he restrained his protesting wife. 'You hear me Marcus. Please keep her safe'.

'I will Mr Powalski, I'll try sir', he said, grasping his crying comrade close to him. 'I do what I can . . . . . . even if it costs me my life'.

The male Powalski nodded in thanks and the young pair turned away from their parents and walked over to the waiting ship, escorted by their armed escort. Unable to look back.

The inside of the _Ajax_ consisted of a small Bridge for the pilots, a small Engine Room in the belly of the ship, rooms and a canteen for the crew, and a small Cargo Bay, complete with a landing ramp. It was this ramp that Marcus and Gloria made their way up into the ship. As soon as they crossed the ramp, it was raised and both cadets looked back and caught a last glimpse of their parent's despairing faces as the landing ramp slammed shut. A loud bang echoed through the Cargo Bay, creating a saddening and hollowing atmosphere

'Settle down', the officer interrupted their thoughts, pointing to two empty seats. 'Make sure your gear is secure, this ride is going to be fast and rough, we've a schedule to keep and we've been delayed enough as it is'.

Silently, both cadets, sat in the seats without protest, tired and trying to take what had just happened. Glad to hear no more objections for once, the Colonel walked across the Cargo Bay, followed by his guards.

'Whining little shits', muttered one of his guards as they made their way to the Bridge. 'Should man up really, it's what was expected of them especially since they signed up'.

'That's enough', growled Rommel in a threatening tone

He turned to face his men, no longer having to be the stoic officer in front of the young ones.

'They're just kids and they're going to be facing a deadly enemy. They've every right to be angry and scared, plus we've just gone and took them from their parents. There's no guarantee any of them will return'.

Rommel remained silent, letting his words sink in.

'You will not talk like that about them or to them again. Am I clear? You're more experienced then they are, you know what we're up against. So show a little empathy and look out for them. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!'

'Yes Sir', came four responses.

There were others. Gloria and Marcus looked up and down the room, seeing that they were not alone. Occupying seats up and down the Cargo Bay were at least fifty other young men and women. Some were in groups, others in pairs, many were on their own. Marcus spotted members from the Blue Sky platoon and the other platoons from the Academy, other faces he didn't recognise. His telepathy was screaming all of their emotions at him, contributing to his already distraught mind. His eyes wandered, seeing a couple consoling each other, a small group trying to have awkward conversation, he watched a girl curled in a ball in her chair, rocking back and forth, weeping into her legs, unable to face her comrades.

Marcus looked around himself as he held his friend, still unable to believe what had happened. He had left his parents to go to war.

And he was scared he might never see them again.

 **Thought I'd put another famous name into my plot. Erwin Rommel cared for his men, so Marcus and the others will be taken care of. The Marines will be in similar weapons and equipment like the Colonial Marines out of** _ **Aliens**_ **, only difference is that their weapons will shoot lasers. I don't own anything from the** _ **Aliens**_ **franchise.**

 **There is going to be more angst in the next chapter, but I'm not going to make this second half of the story too depressing. Things will liven up and there will still love and lust scenes for us to enjoy. I'll update as soon as possible :)**


	13. No Going Back

**No Going Back**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All copyright goes to Nintendo. I don't own anything from One Piece or the** _ **Aliens**_ **Franchise either.**

 _In orbit over Katina_

Admiral Pellew sat at his desk in his private quarters on his flagship, the _CWS Resolute_. The bulky, middle aged falcon was pondering. The battleship was stationed over orbit of Katina, shoring up the planet's space and surface defences, after that, and once troop transport vessels arrived from Corneria, they would then move against the enemy on Fichina. She was accompanied by her sister ship, the _Defiance_ , three heavy cruisers, four destroyers, eight corvettes and two heavy fighter carriers, each carrying over 200 fighters and bombers. A formidable fighting force to reckoned with.

It was over Katina, in the midst of the Second Fleet, that the Commander-in-Chief was pondering over his strategies. _It's all coming together_ he thought, sipping his brandy as he observed the star chart on the desk. He was off duty, but as the Commander-in-Chief of the Cornerian Armed Forces, and unlike his predecessor, 'Faint Hart', he was never idle.

He had managed to clear up most of the former Grand Admiral's mess, and had managed to salvage some goodness out of the situation. The mood of the star chart had changed in the recent two weeks, with the Cornerian Alliance gaining some ground here and losing some there, the same with the Spice Syndicate. He had had to made more then a few drastic decisions in order in preserve what forces they had left and to give them hope for future opportunities of counterattack.

Upon his promotion from vice admiral to admiral and Commander-in-Chief, he had made changes in command. Whilst he could not get rid of all of Hart's cronies in the armed forces, needing their experience and influence in these dire times, Edward Pellew was determined to ensure that he had capable commanders who answered to HIM, men and women of action that knew when to be aggressive and when to be cautious in both attack and defence. It had led to some quick promotions on the spot and with some younger officers jumping ahead of their own superiors in the chain of command.

Colonel Rommel had been promoted to Field Marshal, making him responsible for all of the land forces, his only conditions for accepting this promotion had been that he was not taken off the battlefield and that his forces would always be well equipped and supplied before combat. Pellew had had little objection to these conditions, confirming his hunch on the brown foxes capabilities. Commodore Smoker had jumped up to the position of vice admiral, ahead of several of Hart's candidates, his second in command, Tashigi, had been promoted to captain, their condition being to fight full front against their enemy. This gave them the command of the Fourth Fleet over Aquas and the responsible of conducting raids on the enemy positions on Zoness and relieving the pressure on Macbeth. Other capable and competent junior commanders had skipped the line of command to ensure that Admiral Pellew possessed an efficient group of generals.

Other drastic changes had included drawing new lines on the star chart, falling back to a stronger defensive line in some areas, whilst in areas conducting risky operations deep into enemy territory to establish strong forward attack posts. Zoness had been abandoned to the Spice Syndicate, there being no intelligent life there to recruit and no vital war resources to exploit. The Cornerian Army had taken everything that they could of use off world, so the occupation of Zoness had been a hollow victory for the Spice Syndicate, at a great cost of life and with poor breathing equipment, many fell sick to the planet's poisonous fumes.

Whilst falling back from Zoness had allowed the defences of Aquas to strengthened to the point of being impregnable, it meant Macbeth was isolated and trapped between Titania, Zoness and Venom. Raids from Smoker's Fourth Fleet on Zoness and from the Sixth Fleet on the refineries and ships of Titania kept the enemy pinned and relieved some pressure on Macbeth, and had allowed Task Force X to slip through the enemy lines and escort a large supply convoy to the under siege outpost. The presence of Task Force X in orbit and the supplies delivered gave Macbeth the life blood it needed to keep fighting on.

 _Bad news, a ray of hope_ Admiral Pellew thought to himself. Katina had been preserved, but Fortuna was still being hotly contested and Fichina had been thought to have been under complete occupation of the Spice Syndicate. Thought to have been. Recon missions had revealed that there was still pockets of resistance present on the ice planet, fighting out a guerrilla war against the occupants. Supply missions were immediately ordered, with supply transports and fighter escorts braving enemy fire to deliver food, medicine, weapons and other vital supplies. Preparations had been made for a full attack on Fichina, but right now, Pellew was waiting on a fresh supply of pilots to help them break the Syndicate's hold on the surrounding space of the planet.

Back in the present, Pellew poured himself another strong one, trying to wash away his guilt. Of all of the difficult orders and situations, Protocol 13 had been the worst. He had received protests from both officers and parents. His Chief of Staff, Major Andrews had received a right grilling off the Commandant of the Cornerian Flight Academy. Letters of protest, both civil and uncivil, had found their way to his office. Parents attempting to enter the academies had denied and forced off the grounds. An extreme case had been where members of the former Star Fox and Star Wolf teams had attempted to join the war effort. When they had been refused, they had brought _Great Fox_ out of storage with the intention of 'going it alone'.

They had not gotten far. As the _Great Fox_ had left orbit, it had been approached by units of the Home Fleet and ordered to power down their engines and stand down. When they had refused to comply and moved into position to jump into hyperspace, the battleships of the fleet, _Deliverance_ and _Retribution_ , had fired upon the _Great Fox_ , crippling her engines and hyperdrive. Boarding parties of marines had then found and apprehended Fox and Krystal McCloud, Leon and Claudia Powalski and Falco and Katt Lombardi. The ship itself had been stocked with their ships and enough supplies to arm and feed a small fleet. The supplies had been confiscated by the Navy and the ship seized and repaired, to be attached to the Home Fleet.

Edward looked down at the report before him, it's words reciting the whole event. _We've restrained and humiliated our galactic heroes_ he thought sadly to himself. The report from Vice Admiral O'Donnell, the commander of the Home Fleet, had revealed that all three couples had been placed before him, and with great hesitance, he had ordered that they were all forbidden from leaving Corneria and would be pressed into the military as 'advisers'.

'Meaning that they would be mere training instructors', the Admiral thought aloud to himself. 'Despite the fact their kids are being in forced into active combat'.

He himself had wanted them to brought into active service, but the politicians have overridden him in that argument, stating that their capture or deaths would be a major psychological blow to their forces and the suggestion had been denied. And now between himself and O'Donnell, they had clipped the wings of some of their best veteran fighters and pilots, despite the irony of the politicians being more then willing to press their cadet children, amongst many others, in combat.

'Fucking idiots' he swore, condemning his superior's actions, picking up a framed picture on his desk.

The person in the picture was a young female falcon, not even eighteen, she was dressed in a Navy flight suit, saluting with a smile on her pretty face.

 _Oh Jessie love_. He had not wanted to order Protocol 13, he had remembered the arguments back on Corneria that he had had with Angela, his wife screaming at him for passing the order that would conscript all cadets, including their little girl. He had not wanted to do it, but this was the last resort. They needed more trained pilots and soldiers to fill the gap and replace their losses whilst new recruits were being trained, and they were out of options and reserves. This had been the last thing he had wanted, remembering his daughter's tear streaked face when he had personally delivered the bad news.

Pellew turned his gaze from the picture of his daughter to a silver medal nestled in red silk in a small black book. It had been awarded to a First Lieutenant John Pellew of the _Repulse_ , before he had been killed with all other hands on the battleship when Task Force Z had been destroyed. He had been Edward's eldest son. And Hart had sent him to his untimely death. Everyone in the military had known, and their hearts went out for their new Commander-in-Chief, understanding that this had not been an easy decision and that he was the last person to have wanted Protocol 13 to happen.

But they all had to be strong. There was no going back.

 _On Katina's surface_

Marcus stood in line with the rest of the Blue Sky platoon. It had been over a week since Gloria and he had left their parents, and they had not heard from them since. Since they had arrived on Katina, he, Gloria and the others had all undergone a rigorous training, fitness training, assault courses, flight simulations and medicals. They had had no time to contact their families, and after discussions between the other members of the Blue Sky's, none of them had received any letters, emails, parcels, or anything in general, it was like they were being kept isolated and a secret.

He recalled an earlier conversation that the Blue Sky's had had between themselves when they had all had dinner together on the first night of their forced confinement.

'Anyone been able to get through to their families then?' he had asked the entire platoon as they ate.

His question was met by a sad silence, clearly answering his question. Then Karl Philips spoke up.

'No, Marcus', he grunted, looking up to smile at the blue vulpine. 'I take it nothing from yours either?'

'No unfortunately', Marcus smiled back.

Despite the previous bad blood between the two foxes, Karl had been the first to greet Marcus and Gloria when they had arrived, offering a hand and an apology for past deeds between the two. Marcus had gladly accepted both, apologising himself, sensing no deceit from his tanned furred counterpart. Both had been the better man, putting aside their differences, knowing that both would need to rely upon each other fully for the conflict to come. Both knew the Blue Sky's had to be unified to ensure their survival.

'It seems that's the case for all of us', growled Dwayne Hicks, a short, bulky male Sharpclaw.

'Well I don't know Hicksy', chuckled Mark Drake, a tall, lean grey wolf with macho attitude. 'I mean I'll kick Command's arse if. . . . . .'

'Officer's coming', hissed Jenette Vauquez, a petite vixen with a tomboy personality and wearing a red bandana around her neck.

All members of the platoon quietened as an officer walked pass their table and lingered for a moment, hovering over them with scrutinizing eyes, before silently moving onto the next table.

'It seems something's up', whispered Scott Gorman, a medium built, white furred fox. 'Something the officers don't want us to know', he added as fiddled with his cap.

As the others contemplated his opinion, Vauquez looked over to Gorman. _He makes a good point_ she thought, taking his form in. Whilst he was the first to confess he was not the best of them at weapons combat, his ability with computers and piloting were just as good as the rest of them, and whilst he was modest, his ability of shooting with a laser pistol rivalled that of McCloud's and her own. _He's cute_ she thought, finding his modesty attractive, glad that not all of the men in the Blue Sky's platoon were pig headed, boastful, macho idiots.

'Well if that's true Scott', shouted William Hudson, a tall, scrawny toad with a serious attitude problem. 'Why are we here in the first place for?'

'Will, shush, the officers', Juliet Andrews hissed, gesturing at their previous visitor. 'Last thing we want is the whole platoon being accused of spreading discontent and encouraging mutiny'.

'HA! I seriously doubt that Julie', Scott Gorman showed a rare sign of boastfulness as he smiled kindly at the lynx. 'There's no way they would gather an entire platoon from their leave, only to have us court martialled. It would just void out the reason for recalling them away from leave in the first place. No, I think they have better uses for us I'm afraid'.

As Julie smiled back, Jenette flinched, for some reason not liking the other girl's attention on Gorman. Another girl's word interrupted her thoughts.

'I'm sure Command's going to tell us what they have in store for us soon', Gloria Powalski spoke up. 'And the same with the situation concerning our families whether we want to know or not'.

The table sank into silent agreement, eating their dinners, waiting for the inevitable.

Back in the present tense, Marcus realized that the Blue Sky's platoon was not the only familiar group present. He recognised the Red Flames, the Green Claws and the Purple Rains from his Academy, the six marine cadet corps from the Academy were also present. But, there also seemed to be others. Many, many faces, he did not recognise. Whilst he had stand to eyes straight like everyone else, through his telepathy, he sensed that there were over two thousand cadets standing at attention in the room.

His eyes wandered over to the platform in front of him, where the officers were standing. He noticed Commandant Anna Roberts and their CO, Vanessa Whiptail, now promoted to a Captain. There were other officers he did not recognise, probably the Platoon Commanders of the other cadet groups. One was a middle aged veteran lynx, his ranking badges indicated he was a Chief of Staff. The entire time, Marcus sensed something amiss, all of the officers were wearing stoic looks on their faces, yet their minds seemed to be filled with guilt and shame. He followed the Chief of Staff's gaze and saw that it fell upon Julie, who was standing a couple of cadets to his left. Immediately, he saw the resemblance between the two. _Fuck, that must be her Dad_. An officer barked them all to attention and he thought no more of it, bracing himself for the bad news to come.

Newly promoted Colonel Jonathan Andrews of the Marines slowly walked towards the front of the platform, not uttering a word as he gazed across the room. Through Protocol 13, the Cornerian Army and Navy had been able to gather up two thousand cadets from the academies and barracks from the planets they still held in their influence, plus a thousand support staff. Corneria, Fortuna, Katina and Sauria had given all they could, the main Corneria Flight Academy had given them two hundred pilots and soldiers, as well three hundred medics, engineers and other support staff, whereas some of the smaller outposts had given no more then ten. Macbeth being isolated meant that their cadets would be following the same procedures that were happening here, shoring the planet's defences from there. Fichina was occupied, so their cadets were either already captured or had been pressed into the military fighting against the occupation.

 _Could always press the support staff into action too I suppose_ the Chief of Staff thought grimly to himself. This group of young people should not have been used now. They would be needed for future conflicts to come. Instead, the Cornerian Government and the High Command were going sacrifice this new generation of young pilots and soldiers. Without these cadets, the future military strength of the Alliance would be weakened severely. However, without this generation being used now, they may not survive the present war. The new, older recruits could take well over half a year to be fully trained to Pellew's satisfaction. All of the officers in the room, including himself, were aware of the dire situation, and that's what made it more difficult for what he was about to say to the three thousand kids standing before him now.

'At ease', he said loudly, amazed his voice did not break.

The entire room relaxed, waiting for the Chief of Staff had next to say.

'You all know why you're here', he barked stoically. 'We. . . .are at war. Given the extreme circumtances we are in, no thanks to our previous Commander-in-Chief William "Faint" Hart, we in the military have been forced to make more then a few difficult decisions in order to preserve our freedom and our way of life from the likes of the Spice Syndicate'.

Andrews took a breath, drinking iced water from a glass, allowing his words and their meaning to sink in.

'One of the most difficult decisions was bringing you all into active military service whilst the new recruits are being trained. Some of you will be thinking that you'll be able to return home to your families once their training has been completed'.

He sensed the hopes of the entire room raising as he spoke these words. Taking another deep breath and a gulp of water, he delivered the crushing blow.

'I deeply regret to say I have two pieces of bad news for you all'.

The room's mood switched from joy to dread.

'Even when these new recruits have been trained, due to your advanced training and upcoming experience, you'll all kept on the battlefield'.

Another breath, another drink.

'It is the right of pilots and soldiers to contact their parents and families whenever they can. However, since you're still kids and not mature adults, you may exaggerate facts and this will cause chaos and panic to spread on the home front. Something we can't allow to happen. Therefore it has been decided with great regret, by the Government and High Command'.

Another breath, another drink.

'That until this conflict is over, all cadets will be forbidden from communicating or seeing their parents and families'.

These last words echoed through a deathly silent room. The stunned silence lingered for a moment longer. And then, emotions exploded. Men and women shouting and screaming in protest. Swearing and throwing abuse at the residents of the platform. Others remained frozen to the spot stunned disbelief and silence. Others broke formation and walked towards the platform.

'THE PARADE WILL HOLD THEIR FORMATION!' shouted an officer, stamping forward towards the cadets, gesturing to his guards. 'MEN!'

Guards held up their weapons as others using the butts of their guns to hit cadets back into line. After a few minutes of exchanging abuse and blows, the cadets calmed down and were subdued.

'SAVE THAT ANGER FOR THE REAL ENEMY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!' shouted John Andrews, his eyes scanning them all, looking for his daughter in the crowd. 'THEY'RE THE ONES TO BLAME FOR THIS!'

He finally found his daughter, his little girl. She had remained where she had been standing for the last hour. The site of her almost made his own emotions break free. Her whole body was trembling as tears flooded down her eyes, soaking her quivering cheeks and chin. Their eyes met and John wanted nothing more then to jump down from the platform, knock everyone out his way and comfort his baby girl. But he couldn't, he had to be an officer first, and a Dad second on duty. He would have to comfort her later, away from all of these hostile eyes.

'Those are my orders', he said calmly, his voice returning to it's normal volume. 'You will all spend the rest of this week receiving training and being received the appropriate equipment. You will then be assigned to your designated fleets, divisions and posts', he stopped, taking one last breath. 'That will be all. PARADE DISMISSED!'

As the cadets moved from the Parade Ground to their quarters, the Blue Sky's remained where they were. People pushed pass them, they all stood their ground. Marcus remained stoic as he looked at the rest of his platoon. Hicks was trembling in rage. Julie and Hudson were clearly crying.

'I don't want to die Will', the lynx wept.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man', the toad repeated, wiping is eyes.

'Whiney pussies', sneered Drake. 'This is it.'

'That's enough Mark', growled Gorman. 'This ain't no game or training simulation, this is the real thing, this is. They've a right to be scared'.

Gloria and Vauquez looked on in silence, the vixen's eyes watching Scott defend their comrades. The Powalski then turned and looked at Marcus. Despite the hard face, Marcus could sense the emotions screaming in her mind. He could sense them all, they were all scared, even Drake was.

But they all had to be strong. There was no going back.

 **Thought I could not leave you in suspense for too long, so I got to work as soon as I finished the last chapter. Hope you like it ladies and gents.**

 **I know this is another angst chapter, but this chapter is to basically to show and set what is going to be happening in the chapters to come. Plus it gives me a chance to introduce the people who will be fighting alongside Marcus in this story and the next one.**

 **Like mentioned in my last chapter, the Marines in these stories will be in similar armour and equipment as the Colonial Marines from the** _ **Aliens**_ **franchise, so it felt only natural that I'd use some familiar names. I'll update some as possible :) .**


	14. Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

After the shocking revelation of their upcoming fate, many of the cadets made their way back to their sleeping quarters, their spirits broken and subdued, hoping sleep would calm their worried thoughts. Some went to the base's training facilities, trying to forget the recent announcement that had sealed their fate. Few others had sneaked off to find the company of their other halves or lovers, trying to drown out the inevitable through the company of a loved one.

Anna Roberts lay in her bed, deep in thought. _In a couple of days time from now, all of my cadets will be sent to war_ she thought sadly to herself. She stroked the head of the sleeping Marcus McCloud absently, recalling what had transpired two hours ago.

 _Earlier that evening_

The Commandant had opened the door to her private quarters earlier that night, finding the blue vulpine in front of her. He had asked a number of questions, all however had went unanswered. Anna seemed not to hear a word he said. Instead she had took his hand and led him her room, the door shutting and locking automatically at her order. Before Marcus could speak again, Anna had slammed her mouth against his, pinning him at the nearest wall, her hands slipping up his t-shirt and down his pants. The young blue fox had flinched, probably surprised by her sudden aggression, nonetheless after a few moments of awkward stillness, he relaxed and returned the kiss, wrapping his own hands around her waist.

Marcus had seemed to understand her silent needs and did not object or question his superior's motives when she had pulled his t-shirt over his head and had dropped his pants. Instead he had ran his hands over the Commandant's exquisite body, massaging the soft, warm flesh as he stripped the woman of what little clothing she had had on. Once the two were fully exposed, Anna had slipped down to her knees, grasping the vulpine's hardening cock, rubbing it hard. Marcus groaned as the dark blue avian slipped his manhood between her huge boobs and began massaging his hardness with her soft flesh. His groans intensified as she brought her mouth and tongue into play. The pleasure had been too much for the young vulpine to handle, reaching his peak within minutes and exploding in Anna's mouth. The Commandant then stood up, pecking the young man on the side of his neck, and proceeded to pull her nightgown over to her head, revealing her lithe form and huge bust. She walked back to her bed and slipped underneath the quilts, waiting her young lover to join her.

Marcus stood there in complete silence, staring at the woman in bed. He had come to her room in order to ask if she had known about Protocol 13 long before the cadets had discovered it's meaning, as well as request if she could pass on letters from the Blue Sky's secretly to their respective families, he had also wanted to say goodbye to the lady, just. . . . . . . just in case he never returned. He had not expected Anna Roberts to want to have sex with him at this time of all times. _Suppose it's her way of saying goodbye to me I suppose_ he thought to himself, his eyes wandering over to the door for a moment. _Could imagine worst ways I suppose_. Without further thought, the vulpine looked at the avian and smiled, walking over to her bed and joining her under the covers.

'I have questions Anna', he said between kisses with the woman. 'Questions that need answering'.

'And I'll answer them Marcus', Anna replied as she returned his kisses. 'But right now, let it just be us'.

He had said nothing else for the rest of those two hours.

Instead, he spent the rest of those two hours making love and hot, passionate sex to her. The Commandant moaned and squirmed as the young blue hunk ravished her again and again. The quarters walls, like all other rooms walls, were sound insulated, so no one on the outside could hear the screams of ecstasy coming from the bed. The woman lay there on her back, her arms and legs wrapped around the guy's neck and waist. _Fuck, he's so big_ Anna thought to herself, digging her nails into Marcus's cute butt. The feeling of him inside of her, making her feel good was so intoxicating. She wished that this delicious feeling would never end. She knew it would have to end, and it would end permanently, but for now she enjoyed and savour the man now ravishing her body and making her crazy with his devout passion.

Anna gasped in delight as she felt her first climax come to peak that night, sending ripples from her warm core to her entire body. Marcus, however, refused to slow down. Turning her over, he clamped his hands on her buttocks and slid back into her warmness. Anna grabbed fistfuls of the quilts and moaned with delight as Marcus continued to fuck her. The Commandant buried her head in her pillow, silencing her moans as her cadet lover drove again and again into her womanhood. Driving her into madness.

'OH GOD, MARCUS, YOU'RE AMAZING!'

She almost screamed aloud as she felt another orgasm surge through her body, every nerve in her body catching fire as she felt her lover's climax rush into her. Anna collapsed on the bed, spent, panting for desperate breaths and she rested from her session with the blue vulpine. Finally catching her breath, Anna sat up on her knees and smiled at Marcus.

'That intense Marcus, but now it's my turn to fuck you', she purred, kissing him on the lips.

The Commandant then took hold of the cadet's shoulders and pulled him underneath her, straddling him. Sitting on his stomach, Anna ran her hands over Marcus's broad chest and shoulders, enjoying how they felt. Then she reached behind herself, gripped Marcus hard member and guided it back to her waiting, hungry pussy. The man grunted at her tightness, his grunts turning into moans as the Commandant began rocking her hips back and forth.

'Oh yes, oh yes, this is it', Anna gasped. 'This is what I'm going to miss'.

Digging her nails into Marcus's shoulders, the Commandant began ramming her womanhood hard against her cadet lover's dick, the feeling intoxicating. Anna moaned as she felt the blue vulpine squeezed her rear and began thrusting up into her warmness. Her moans turned into screams and she leant forward forcing her huge bust into Marcus's face.

'MY TITS TOO MARCUS! AHNNN! SUCK MY LARGE TITTIES!'

Marcus needed no encouragement, taking both nipples into his mouth, sucking and squeezing them hard. This sent a thrill through Anna's entire body as she began bouncing on his erection, still screaming with pleasure.

'UMMM! YES THAT'S IT! SUCK MY BIG BOOBIES STUD! GOD YOU'RE DICK'S AMAZING!'

The two lovers continued ravishing each other for the next hour until they both tired and Marcus fell asleep.

 _The present tense_

Back in the present, Anna Roberts stroked the head of Marcus McCloud, smiling to herself. _The energy, the passion, the size, this stud is the whole deal_ she thought to herself as she grinned, recalling their lustful session earlier. Then her smile turned into a frown. _And this will be the last time we'll do something like this_ , her gaze looked upon her lover's sleeping form. _I'll miss him, it's a pity he's not fifteen or twenty years older, I would have loved for him to be my husband, I know I would be looked after then_. Marcus shuffled in his sleep and relaxed again on her big bust. Anna smiled again. _If he survives this, I hope he makes some young lady happy_. Marcus moved once again, this time he awoke and looked his dark blue lover in the eye.

'Hello Anna', he spoke for the first time in three hours. 'How are you?'

'Okay I suppose', she replied quietly.

The Commandant suddenly felt guilty. She was not alright, she had spent a month of lust with a handsome blue hunk who had been nothing but considerate and passionate to an old woman. Anna held back her tears and put on a brave face. _Even when I called myself an old woman he would scold me and call me beautiful, then go on to make me cum and scream. I'm going to miss this young gentleman_.

'Anna I know you're lying', Marcus interrupted her thoughts, looking into her eyes. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing', she replied slowly. 'Nothing'.

 _WHAT'S THE MATTER?_ , Anna's mind screamed. _I'VE BEEN HAVING SEX WITH A WONDERFUL LOVER WHO KNOWS AND UNDERSTANDS MY DESIRES AND NEEDS AND MORE! AND HE'S GOING TO WAR AND MIGHT NEVER COME BACK! WHY COULD HE HAVE NOT BEEN BORN EARLIER! I'M LOSING A REAL MAN AND LOVER! BUT THEN AGAIN, I SUPPOSE I'M BEING SELFISH, HE BELONGS WITH A GIRL HIS OWN AGE, NOT SOME OLD TART LIKE ME! I SHOULD THINK MYSELF LUCKY FOR THE TIME I'VE ALREADY HAD WITH ALL OF HIS ENERGY AND PASSION!_

'I can tell by your voice something is wrong Anna, please tell me'.

She sighed. _I feel like a cadet losing my first boyfriend again_.

Anna went on to confess her sadness and worries to the young blue vulpine, with him still wrapped in her arms and legs, still pressed her bust. About promising to send letters from the cadets to their parents (Marcus had not been able to write one up), about how she had not known about Protocol 13 until a day before the cadets had discovered, about her fear that many or all of them may not return, and her sadness of losing him as a friend and lover. He listened to all of this in a deep eerie silence, occasionally stroking her thighs and kissing her in comfort. Only after she finished speaking, did he talk.

'First of all Anna', he said in a calm, mature voice. 'Thanks for being honest. Secondly, you've trained us all well, you and Captain Whiptail, we'll manage. Protocol 13 was not your call, so you're not to blame for it happening. None of this is your fault, so don't blaming yourself okay'.

'Thanks for being so mature and understanding to me', she said with a sincere smile. 'You've been very kind to me Marcus'.

The blue vulpine smiled as he held the woman closer to him.

'You're welcome Anna', he replied, before he took a deep and continued. 'But you need to listen carefully to what I have next to say please'.

The Commandant remained quiet, waiting in anticipation.

'Once the other cadets and I have left, you need to move and think about yourself. You need to forget about me'.

Anna tried to interrupt, but was immediately cut off by her young lover.

'I don't want to hear you say you're old lady and so on. We both know you're only 39, you're still young enough to find a special guy to spend the rest of your life with. You're still young enough for children as well. We both knew this was for a bit of fun, and we've enjoyed ourselves very much. But you need to move on. I'll always remember you, but you deserve to be happy permanently with someone special to call your own, and there is no guarantee I'll return. You deserve real happiness. So you need to do this for your own good. Can you do that please?'

Anna Roberts lay there in silent shock. She didn't know whether to cry her eyes out, hit for being for so blunt and cynical, or to kiss and hug him for having such a noble heart. She knew that she would have to let him go eventually, but she had never expected to him to be so realistic and kind hearted. Holding back her tears, she nodded.

'Marcus McCloud, you really are something else, you know that. I will never forget you, but I. . . . I will do what you ask. . . . I will move on. But. . . . . I've one last request of you'.

Marcus did not reply in return, instead, he gripped her hips and slid his hardness back into her waiting pussy. Instantly the woman moaned and grasped her young lover, holding him close as he began to ride her to another climax.

An hour later, after gentle lovemaking and bittersweet romance, they remained in a tight embrace, Anna refusing to let go of Marcus's hands. Her shoulders trembled as the tears began to roll down her eyes. _How am I going to let you go_ she thought as she wept, Marcus did his best to comfort her before they both slipped into a deep slumber of sadness.

When Anna Roberts awoke the next morning, alone. Marcus McCloud was gone, forever. The Commandant smiled sadly to herself as she clenched the quilts close to her naked body. _Yes, I'll move on like you said, Marcus McCloud, I'll never forget you_.

 **New chapter guys and gals. It's kinda of a gap filler and to make closure between Anna and Marcus sadly. Probably have a couple more chapters before I end this story and start on the next in the series. I'll try to finish this story before the year's end. I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, as usual, take care.**


	15. Medicals, Goodbye My Lovers

**Medicals, Goodbye My Lovers**

Marcus grunted in delight as he unleashed his orgasm deep into Luna's mouth. Both were completely naked and drenched in sweat. Trying to catch his breath the young blue vulpine was wondering how it had come to him having sex with none other then Luna Jones of the Research and Science branch in the medical wing. Then, it all came back to him.

 _An hour earlier_

It had been the medicals, the final physical examinations that all of the cadets had had to undergo before they were finally shipped out to their posts. Every cadet turned soldier or pilot had to be fully checked over to ensure that they were at their physical condition too take on the trials ahead. As one of the four new squad commanders of the newly formed Blue Sky Air Wing, Marcus had the choice and rank to be examined in private, away from the eager, prying eyes of the girls not only from his own platoon, but also the others who had been gathered for their medicals. Not that Marcus had any problems with being exposed in front of girls nowadays.

Marcus, being one of the squad leaders had been the last person to examine for the day. If by sheer dumb chance, the person who would manage his medical and physical examination had been none other then Luna Jones. When he had entered the room, she herself had been excited to see him, sprinting across the room, hugging him and pecking him on the lips, both he had gladly returned. After a moment of greetings, the pearl furred lupine led her friend to the table where visitors sat.

'Okay Marcus, please strip down to your underwear so I can begin', she said, turning around and picking up a clipboard.

'Begin what?' he chuckled in return.

'Your medical of course silly', she giggled back as she begun.

For the next half hour, Luna gave Marcus a complete examination. X-raying him to make sure his bone structure was fine and that any fractures or broken bones had fully healed. She tested his reflexes, gave him an eye exam, and asked general questions of his health, whether he smoked, how much he drank, how often he exercised, any current illness or hereditary diseases. Next were the inoculations and vaccinations, despite Marcus having no problem with needles, the blue vulpine was amazed by the amount of injections he had to undergo to prevent catching a whole system of diseases and viruses.

Finally, Luna finished filling in her clipboard, placed it down a nearby desk and turned to face Marcus.

'Sit down Marcus', she said, tapping the medical bed.

'Why?' Marcus questioned.

'We need to test your stamina as well', she grinned, putting a hand on his bare chest and pushing him onto the bed. 'And I know just how to do that'.

Without further ado, Luna peeled off her lab coat, revealing a loose brown tank top and a tight black mini skirt. Wasting no time, she whipped off her top and wiggled out of her skirt.

'No underwear then Luna?' Marcus asked with a grin.

'No need for them', Luna grinned back. 'Not for what we're about to do'.

'Look Luna. . . . . .I'm going to miss you. . . . . .just so you know'.

The pearl furred lupine stopped her lustful assault and looked at Marcus in silence.

'I know this is going to be our last time with each other for a long time. I just want you to know that you're more then a lover to me, you're my friend as well, the same with Joanne and Topaz. And that whether I return or not, or whether you move on and find someone else, you'll all have a special place in my heart'.

Luna remained there in complete silence, taking in what the blue vulpine had just said. Knowing this would be the last time she would be with him for a long, long time. She too, was in danger of losing not only an amazing lover, but a great friend too, permanently. And she knew that she would have to move on without him. She stayed silent for a while longer, then leant forward and kissed Marcus on the forehead.

'What I'm going to miss is your passionate and noble personality. I'm going to miss you too Marcus, and I'm going to envy the girl whose going to be the wife of such a handsome, thoughtful, energetic, sexy man'.

Placing a hand on his chest, Luna pushed Marcus onto the medical bed and straddled him, pushing her breasts against him.

'Now we're going to spend one last night together and we're going to enjoy every second of it'.

The young lovers spent the rest of that hour together in each other arms. They started with an intense make out session in the nude. Marcus then pinned Luna down, making her scream as he ravaged her soaking womanhood, bringing her to climax. Then Marcus held Luna in his arms and made gentle passionate love to her, causing the young woman to weep tears as the two lovers came in a mutual release.

Giving him no time to rest, Luna mounted Marcus and rode him roughly, almost suffocating him with her large, swinging bust, causing the young man to explode deep inside her. Sliding off him, she grabbed his hardness and pulled him into her mouth. Marcus's groans were interrupted as he gave yelp of surprise, feeling the girl's nails digging into his thighs, holding him in place as she continued to suck him off. The McCloud threw his head back, grasping handfuls of his lover's blonde hair, moaning as she continued her oral assault on him. Within moments, Marcus gave off a bark of pleasure as he came in Luna's, the busty girl keeping him pinned in place as she drank every drop of his climax. Once she finished, she stood up, pushed Marcus back on the medical bed , and lay on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

'Now that was an intense session', a voice interrupted their cuddling.

'So cute', another voice followed.

The pair of lovers opened their eyes, looked in the voices's direction and froze. Standing in the doorway, were Joanne Greene and Topaz Scales, both sporting big grins.

'Oh hey girls', chirped a flustered Luna, waving a hand in their direction.

'JOANNE?! TOPAZ?! exclaimed a surprised Marcus. 'What are you doing here? How long have you been there for?'

'Oh we've been here long enough', Joanne chuckled, walking into the room.

'Long enough?' Marcus asked.

'Hmm, long enough to hear your heartfelt speech', Topaz smiled warmly, following her friend. 'And long enough to witness last secret steamy session between yourself and Luna'.

No sooner did the Sharpclaw mention, all four went silent, all four realizing this was to be their last night together. The girls were being sent back to the Academy on Corneria, to help train and prepare the fresh recruits. Marcus, however, would be shipped out tomorrow, to be sent to his assigned post, and to war. And there was a likely chance none of them would ever see him again. Tonight would to be their last with their gifted shared lover.

Finally, after another long moment of silence, Topaz walked over to Marcus, took his chin in her manicured claws and kissed him full on the lips, her other hand running her fingers across the bare skin of his blue and white chest. As she did this, Joanne licked his neck, her hand reaching downwards and grasping his erection.

'I think it's time we all had some fun time together', the red avian grinned, teasing the tip of the hard, blue flesh.

'I like the sound of that', Topaz chuckled, breaking the kiss as she lifted up her top, pulling it over her head, revealing her bare bust. 'Time for some fun girls'.

And without another word, Joanne, Luna and Topaz pushed Marcus down on to the bed, smothering his face with their breasts, as their hands wandered over all of his body, getting him warmed up for the big event to come.

The next three hours saw the three girls taking turns in riding the young man into climax after climax. But Marcus did not just lay there idly, returning the favour and passion with a zeal. He lost count of many times the girls screamed his name as they reached their peaks, drenching his hardness with juices. He lost count of how many times he had emptied his seed into their warmness and had exploded upon their boobs. Eventually, the passion turned onto bittersweet lust, and tears began to flow from his lover's eyes, and they began to tremble from ecstasy and grief. After they had finished, the four lovers remained locked in an embrace as the girls slipped into slumber.

Now that the girls were all fast asleep, only now did Marcus become visibly upset.

'How am I going to let you girls go?' he thought aloud to himself sadly, before sleep took and he thought no more for that night.

 _The Next Morning_

It was early morning and Marcus stood in line with the rest of the Blue Sky's alongside a large shield enforced window on the side of the fighter carrier, the _Defender_. The rest of his platoon were like himself keeping an eye out for friends and loved ones, hoping to see them one last time before they were finally taken away for war.

The whole area was in an uproar. Applause, cheering and waving people had gathered, and the mood was inspiring and positive, like a crowd bidding farewell to an newly christened ship about to begin her maiden voyage. Crowds of military personnel and civilians from the Katina had come out to say goodbye to the ship alongside the dock workers who had spent the best of the last week ferrying weapons, food, medical supplies, fighters and other equipment to the 200 foot long light fighter carrier. Soon it would leave the safety of Katina's fortified harbour, enter space and begin it's journey to Fichina. And war.

Scanning the crowds, the young blue vulpine caught sight of who he was looking for. Joanne, Luna and Topaz were all standing together, they too were scanning the ship before them, looking for someone. As soon as she saw whom she was looking for, the red avian got both of her girlfriend's attentions and gestured in Marcus's direction. Their eyes met, and they stared at each other, knowing that the distance and the rowdy bunch around them would prevent any talking to heard. Instead, they talked with their eyes, Marcus able to sense the pain and suffering in their minds, the pain and suffering in everyone's minds.

 _Will we ever come back I wonder_ Marcus thought to himself sadly as he tried to ward all of the grief he was sensing from the people around him and in the crowd below. Once again, he looked into the sapphire eyes of Joanne Greene, amber irises of Luna Jones and the emerald orbs of Topaz Scales, trying to ignore the tears rolling down their trembling cheeks.

 _I'm going to miss all three of them_ he thought as tears began to roll down his own face. Yes, they had been his lovers, but they had also been his dearest friends, and that's why it made it so difficult to let them go, knowing for certain even if he did survive the conflict to come, they would have moved on, having forced to forget him for their own sakes. The goodbyes were coming to an end and all the crying blue vulpine could do was wave back at his weeping friends/lovers who he might never see again.

Alarms began whining, followed by thunderous humming as the ship's engine fired up and began to move the carrier forward, slow at first, and picking up speed gradually. Final goodbyes and desperate waves were made as the people on the docks and on the ship realized that this was it. It was time to go, they were finally leaving.

A small tug drifted near the dock. Suddenly it was dwarfed by a metal behemoth that sped by it, leaving a strong air current. Once it entered open sky, the _Defender_ began to ascend through the clouds, passed the stratosphere, climbing further and further. Fighter escorts followed the light carrier, keeping an eye on the ship. Through the shielded glass, crew could be seen rushing back and forth, performing their tasks and keeping the ship on it's course, whilst it's living cargo leant against the rails and the walls, trying to catch one last glimpse of home.

'This is it boys and girls', Captain Vanessa stated. 'There's no going back now'.

'Oh great', said a deadpanned Hicks with a mask of boredom on his features.

'Hmm, nice of you to share that with us Cap', chirped Vasquez, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Nice to know you've still got your sense of humour Jen', Julie smiled.

'This is it guys', Drake chuckled with excitement. 'We're going to war'.

'Wish I shared your enthusiasm Mark', Gorman said grimly.

'Are we all going to die?' Hudson cried, starting to panic.

'That's enough Will', Karl barked. 'We've not even left the atmosphere for five minutes and you're already flapping'.

'We'll make it through this', Gloria spoke up, trying to raise the morale. 'I know we will'.

'Gloria's right guys', Marcus finally spoke.

Everyone fell silent and looked to the blue vulpine.

'WE'VE TRAINED FOR THIS GUYS!' he roared. 'WE CAN DO THIS! WE'VE TRAINED AND FLOWN AND HAVE HAD OVER A HUNDRED TRAINING SIMULATIONS AND A HUNDRED FLIGHT EXERCISES! WE'VE GOT AS MUCH A FAIRER CHANCE AGAINST THE SPICE SYNDICATE AS THE VETS HAVE! THERE'LL BE HARD TIMES AND STRUGGLES! WE'LL BE AFRAID SOMETIMES! BUT WE CAN'T LET THAT STOP US! IT MAY LOOK SCARY NOW, BUT WE'VE GOT EACH OTHER'S BACKS. AS LONG AS WE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, TRY TO SEEK GLORY AND MAKE WE STAY TOGETHER AND FIGHT TOGETHER! WE'LL DO THIS! WE'LL STAND TOGETHER! AND WE WILL PULL THROUGH, BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN WE'RE OUR STRONGEST!'

Marcus faced his companions and looked them in the eye.

'AS ONE!'

The silence of the corridors and decks on the _Defender_ were interrupted by a thunderous applause. Crew members and veteran pilots stopped what they were doing to hear the zealous cries of defiance and resistance. Voices of people ready to go to war.

 **Watched** _ **Titanic**_ **a few days ago and thought the leaving port scene close to the beginning would be a good inspiration.**

 **New chapter girls and guys, I've been trying to finish this chapter without making it look like it's been rushed or so it's rubbish. This chapter is similar to the last, with Marcus saying his final goodbyes to friends he may never see again.**

 **I'll probably do one more chapter or so to this story, and then move onto the next story in this series. I guarantee there will be action, blood and conflict. Until next time, enjoy, take care and I'll update as soon as possible :) .**


	16. Skirmish On The Way

**Skirmish On The Way**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyright belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Speaking like this 'like this' in bold will be characters communicating through radios and communicators between ships when the plot is focusing on one character. Talking like this** _'like this'_ **will still be people's thoughts or their quotes in the past tense.**

'So much for us all going to war', Marcus McCloud grumbled to himself, shuffling as he tried to make himself comfy in the hard seat of the cramped cockpit of his fighter.

It had only been a week since they had left Katina, and a week since Marcus's morale rising speech. Somehow though it felt like it had been much longer. Spending sheer boredom in the dead of space seemed to make time drag on more then usually possible. The Red Flames and Purple Rains left for Fortuna with their assigned fleets to assist with the fighting there, whilst the Green Claws had stayed put helping with the defence of Katina. The Blue Sky's themselves had left Katina on board the light fighter carrier, the _Defender_ , and had spent the last week navigating space with the rest of its fleet.

 **'Some fleet this is',** Mark Drake muttered over the com. **'Where's the action?'**

 **'Shush Mark, or the Captain will tear us a new one again',** Julie Andrews warned from her own fighter.

The blue vulpine grimaced at this statement. Captain Vanessa Whiptail had been just as annoyed as the rest of them. He remembered her rant three days ago when the whole platoon had been off duty. ' _What's the point in dragging an entire platoon of former cadets off from their leave if all they're going to do is just fly around in space and baby sit transports'._

Marcus then grinned to himself. _Mind I suppose it has been awesome with me being on the receiving end of her angry sex_. The thought alone of him and his CO's lustful nights together in her room had helped the both of them, the young man felt himself harden at the thought.

 **'As long as we keep a vigilant eye on the surrounding space, I seriously doubt that Captain Whiptail will have a go at us',** Scott Gorman added, trying to defuse an argument before it started.

 **'Scanners aren't picking up anything over here',** chirped Julie Andrews, her fighter squad positioned on the left.

 **'Nothing here on the right either',** Gloria Powalski announced.

 **'Same back here',** mumbled Karl Philips

'Alright squad leaders, report in to the fleet', the fourth squad leader stated at the front.

 _Some fleet_ Marcus thought to himself. Drake was right, for once. The group of ships they were with was hardly a fleet, it more like a convoy and an escort. The group consisted of the _Defender_ , it's two destroyer escorts, the troop ship the _Sulaco_ , and roughly twenty transports. In addition to the Blue Sky's squadron, there were three sets of twenty veteran pilots on board the _Defender_ who took turns in providing fighter cover for the 'fleet'. Right now, it was the Blue Sky's turn in fighting off sheer boredom, keeping an eye out for any attempted attack on the shipping.

Despite spending much of their time in space, it was not all boring. Seeing the new planets, moons and nebulas, their forms and colours made space feel less empty. The facilities on the _Defender_ were almost luxurious, and efforts had been made to make it's newest pilots feel more comfortable. A swimming pool, pool tables, darts, a gym, even a bowling alley for the different platoons of pilots, troops and the ship's crew to square off against one another. Marcus, himself enjoyed all of these offerings to the full, as well as his evenings of lust with his sexy CO. It made the Blue Sky feel more welcome in his home.

The veteran pilots, however, had been a completely different story altogether. Whilst there were those who had followed the officers requests and had tried to make the newcomers as comfortable and as welcome as possible, many had done the complete opposite. Whilst they had not yet openly expressed it, they had given the Blue Sky's the distinct feeling that their presence was tolerated, not revered. Many had made the impression to constantly remind the newcomers that they were not welcome on the _Defender_.

Whilst the officers on the light carrier were aware of this unfair prejudice, since the twenty young men and women had been pressed into service against their will, they had decided quite literally, in the eyes of the young pilots and their CO, to do fuck all. They had decided against apprehending troublemakers from the older ranks in concern of causing discontent and agonizing the more experienced pilots. Despite objections from Captain Vanessa Whiptail, the former cadets were in the minority and would have to be forced to prove themselves in and out of the battlefield.

'Fuck them, the snobby bastards', the blue vulpine thought aloud.

The McCloud's thoughts drifted to the ship he was flying. The Navy had a number of ships under their service, the Z26 Drakes serving as the main fighters of the Cornerian Alliance. Similar in design, but slightly less advanced in technology to the Arwing of Star Fox, it still possessed a good record. Fast, manoeuvrable and equipped with strong shields and a hyper drive, the silver grey fighter was magnificent.

 **'My scanners are picking up contacts coming towards our left flank',** Vasquez announced, alerting the escorting squadron. **'It does not look friendly'.**

 **'FINALLY! IT'S ABOUT TIME!'** Drake whooped over the com. **'And here I thought that we were all going to die through sheer boredom'.**

 **'More contacts on our right flank',** Hicks droned.

'Command, are you getting this? Over',Marcus asked, contacting the _Defender_.

 **'This is the** _ **Defender**_ **',** Captain Vanessa Whiptail's called back. **'Your orders are to engage the enemy and keep them busy whilst the other squadrons launch to assist. Good luck to all of you'.**

With that said, the four groups of five Drakes split off from the convoy and to intercept the attackers.

 **'Scanners are picking up 20 fighters in each group',** Gloria stated. **'Standard models'.**

 **'Just forty?'** Karl laughed. **'They're going to need a lot more then that to make us break a sweat'.**

The com was suddenly flooded by giggles, laughs and words of agreement, Marcus himself joining in.

'Alright guys, lets split', Marcus announced, eventually cutting the chatter. 'Julie, Karl, you guys take your squads and engage the group coming from the left. Gloria and I will take the enemies on the right'.

His orders were met by silent agreement as the Blue Sky platoon split in two and moved to their designated targets. Drawing to closer to their first live targets of war.

'Accelerate to attack speed, we need to draw their fire away from the transports. Move fast, keep an eye out and don't stay in a straight flight path for more then five seconds'.

 **'We're outnumbered already by two to one, and we don't know how many more might be on their way',** Gorman cautiously warned. **'We don't need any bold stupidity. I'm talking to you Mark'.**

 **'Fuck you Scott',** Drake growled.

 **'That's enough Mark',** hissed Vasquez. **'Scott's right, don't do anything stupid'.**

 **'I have visually sight of the enemy now',** Julie jumped in.

'Prepare to attack', Marcus barked. 'And keep an eye on each other, we can't trust the vets too early into this war, we've go to show them we're more then a match against the Spice Syndicate. Good luck and good hunting Blue Sky's'.

The darkness of space was immediately illuminated by the bright blasts of blood red lasers of the Syndicate's Vultures and the sky blue fire of the Blue Sky's Drakes. Fiery explosions erupted as the well trained accuracy of the former cadets found their targets again and again. Despite having numbers their side, the pilots of the Vultures did not have the skill to match that the Blue Sky's. Quality over quantity.

'This is it guy's', Marcus thought aloud, mostly to himself as he set another target in his sights.

There was no going back. For a moment, his eyes strayed to a picture pinned to the console. It was a picture of his parents and an eight year old version of himself. It had been taken on the first day he had flown with his Dad in his the older McCloud's Arwing. It was one of his most fondest memories. Marcus ran his hand across the printed forms of his parents and smiled.

'Mum, Dad, please wait for me. I'll come home. I promise'.

There was no going back.

 **That's it for this story, gals and guys, hope you've all enjoyed it.**

 **My next story,** _ **Winter Of Lust**_ **, which will be a whole turmoil of emotions, is now in progress. There'll be fighting, bloodshed, tears, trauma, as well as lusty scenes to keep the plot fresh and entertaining. I'll begin that story soon, and it will roughly be the same length of chapters as it's predecessors.**

 **Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and I wish you all a Happy New Year. Take care until next time.**


End file.
